We are the Specials
by kutiekat44
Summary: Courtney Summers has been living with her powers secretly for years. What happens when she is forced to attend Mclean's school for the "gifted" while a evil group is plotting destruction to ravage the school? Find out R&R
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

_My nose takes in a shallow breath of the humid stench of the room. The air is riddled with the stench of decomposing bodies and a musky dampness. I rub my lips together and feel the callous cracked skin scrape against each other leaking the coppery taste of blood into my mouth. My right eye is almost completely swollen shut, slowly I manage to shift them lazily from left to right._

_I am inside a long room with torches adorning the walls, the dancing flames highlight the blood stains on the wall and my shadow. The floor is made of cracked stones littered with bones and dirt. On the farthest left side of the room sits a torch with regular flames, when I notice it the amber glow becomes more apparent, the red and gold dances delightfully. The more I gaze into the heat, the fire jumps more almost teasing me. Breaking my gaze my eyes fall onto the right side of the room, there sits another torch with blue fire surging, sending sparks to the floor. Violently the blue flames surge calling to me, demanding my presence. _

_Without warning my feet tremble, my knees lock and flex, and my whole body tenses. The forced movement causes me to scream out in agony. Slowly my legs slide in towards forcing me up, leaning against the wall. The change in elevation starts my head to pound, and the whole room begins to spin, I feel like vomiting. Suddenly a force pushes out my legs forcing me from the wall. My limbs move in a puppet like fashion slipping me from wall to leaning forward. I am no longer in charge clumsily my legs totter until I am standing on both feet._

_On the inside I'm screaming for control but the room remains silent except for the flicker of the fires. Slowly I progress towards to the blue fire stumbling like a child. The heat becomes more evident and my left eye waters until I cannot see. I'm blinded but I can feel the heat on my face slapping every part of me and drying my eyes. My hands are scraping on the walls trudging me forward._

_The blue fire dances menacingly with every foot step forward beckoning me. Under my feet I feel little puddles of warm water beneath my feet sloshing between my toes rising form the floor. Journeying forward the grotesque swishing of the liquid becomes unbearably sickening. I'm only ten feet away from the fire and the heat of the room is nearly intolerable. My head falls slightly and I manage to catch a glimpse of the water which is now a dark amber. Instead of water I'm trekking through blood that had risen to my knees slowing my progression. Every part of me is tense I'm screaming for release from my forced compulsion to back away but it's too late. My hand trembles forward and touches the blue fire. Everything goes black and waves of electricity violently current through me my body convulses in every direction and I'm sent with a heavy splash into the blood._

_I'm still wrenching in different directions, the blood cocoons me in a warm embrace entering my nose and mouth. I lurch forward to escape and let out a defiant croak of breath before I am fully emerged in the blood again. The tenseness exits my body and the choking ceases. The feeling in my limb ceases as my body sinks lower into the blood. The pain has subsided but all hope is lost I know that this death is inevitable._

_My eyes grimly peer through the blood, there is only a black and red film for me to gaze in. I'm convinced this will be my final vision with a subtle fade I drift out of consciousness. A hand reaches for the back of my neck and ushers me out of blood. My lung feels concaved I rasp in a single deep breath body clamoring as I search for my rescuer. Everything is still red and black my eyes are still swollen to view anything, their face is too dark to see. _

_My body relaxes into the familiar cradle while my savior grips me closer. A sharp pressure digs into my skin, nails are driving into my skin. The tighter I'm clenched my bones brittle, crush and crack. I want to protest, demand my body to stop crumbling but my bones have already collapsed to a fine dust slipping out of my savior's arms._

I let out a death defying shriek into the night as my eyes dart from each side of the room. Everything remains a dark haze my heart beats out of my chest I can't take in a whole breath. My breathing slows as I realize where I'm inside my bedroom. A small desk lamp lights up the other side of the room showing every corner of the room.

Sweat clinging to my face I comb my finger through my matted tangled hair. A cold sweat clings to my skin clammy and warm and I can't keep from trembling. Shaking I lick my dry lips and step out of my bed trembling. Creeping down the dark hallway of my house I collapse into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Horror grips me my face looks old and artificial from fear my hair is knotted and sticky, I peel off all my clothes and step into the shower allowing cold water to encompass my body. The cold water cascades my skin sliding from my face dripping to the floor of the tub; I am more awake than ever. Hopping out of the shower I slip into an oversized shirt and crawl back into my bed. I stare at the ceiling and allow myself to go into a trance counting the bumps on the ceiling losing count and starting over to avoid sleep. Despite my efforts I can't help as I recount every detail analyzing the dream piecing together the memories like a worn jigsaw puzzle. This is not the first time I have had this dream. My name is Courtney Summers I am sixteen years old and I have had this same dream every year on the day of my birthday.

_**What does this mean? **_

_**Why is this happening to me?**_

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys so this was the supernatural story I was talking about. This is only a preview of what I think could be a very good story. Do not worry the chapters will be longer but I didn't want the prologue to be too long.**

**Do me a solid Follow Favorite and Review**


	2. You are a special

Ch. 2 We are the specials

**A.N Hey you guys I don't own anything just the plot**

Beep

Beep

Beep

My eyes open groggily then shift slowly toward my alarm clock sitting on the wooden night stand next to my bed. In a swift motion I slam the off button on the small gray alarm clock and run my hand through my tangled hair. On auto pilot my legs swing out of the bed mechanically. The time was 7:20, it was time to get up. The sun shone through the curtains that hung from the window illuminating the dust particles floating through the air hitting the carpet.

It was a rough night I had gotten three hours of sleep max because I was too afraid to go back to sleep after my nightmare. I pull the covers off and go to the closet before I can reach inside, a look in the mirror scares me. My face looks old and weathered from lack of sleep, the bags under my eyes make light purple rings from repeated long sleepless nights. I move the mirrors and reach into the closets to grab dark blue Levi jeans, black boots, and a gray flannel button up. I begin to slip in to the clothes first my jeans then pausing to look at my back.

On my back are visible scars I've given myself from the night terrors I've had. They run up and down the outline of my spine and shoulders. On the back of my right shoulder I have my black birthmark of a strike of lightning, like every year on my birthday it burns. Putting on the shirt I and move to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I braid my hair in a long French braid and put on makeup to cover my bags under my eyes. Ignoring the constant burning I move down the stair case into the kitchen. The kitchen is barren of people but the left overs of breakfast remain on the granite breakfast bar.

My little sister's white breakfast bowl has four fruit loops circling in a little pool of milk. A warm coffee pot sits on the counter with rings of coffee around it. I clean the mess up and put the dishes in the dishwasher and walk toward the fridge. On the door of the fridge upheld with a magnet was a note addressed to me "Happy birthday dear sorry we cannot be here on your birthday your sister has a cheer competition tonight, we won't be back until late tonight and your father is on a business trip we left one hundred dollars treat yourself please stay out of trouble mom."

Of course they wouldn't be here on my birthday when are they ever? We all know that's when the strange things start happening like the fires, which always seems to happen around me.

My sister was lucky she was special, perfect the kid who had the best stuff, bright attitude, and always the smartest. Her name was Raquel she was in the eighth grade long brown hair same tan skin but with hazel eyes

I was the unfortunate accident that was bestowed upon my parents a weird kid that broke everything she came in contact with and had no one in her life. I reread the note and cram it in the pocket of my leather jacket. I make my way towards the door but not before I grab a banana from the fridge and my backpack.

After making my way out of the door I pull out the key and lock it and walk down the drive way. Before I am twenty feet away from my house I feel a presence like a connection and the whispers of someone else's thoughts. I stare at my surroundings but I see nothing but neatly manicured lawns and decorated houses. It all seems so fake, I keep walking but I can't escape the feeling of being watched. Walking down the street I become more on edge as I feel the autumn breeze hit gently against my skin giving me goose bumps. Attempting to calm myself I breathe slowly but I'm still anxious so I walk faster.

_There is no one watching you Courtney_

**_You know that's not true…_**

After walking for ten minute I couldn't stop thinking about what I had heard it felt as if someone else's thoughts were entering my mind. When I arrive at the stairs of the school it was mostly empty except for the occasional student, as my foot hits the premisis of the school the old school bell rips through the hall ways.

"Damn it," I whisper to myself.

I run towards the office to grab a late pass from the tardy machine and briskly walk toward my first class, AP chemistry. I grab the handle and open the door immediately all eyes on me. I walk in to be greeted by glares and snickers the first voice I hear squawks, "Why Miss. Summers so nice for you to join us today come in. "It was Miss. Smith she's probably older then Canada itself she had tons of wrinkles completely white hair and wore the same ugly gray pant suit every day, she made my skin crawl.

I walk toward the back of the room to the last available lab table, there's a boy there with tan skin six feet wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans he scoots as far away as the table will allow he looks as if he's holding his breath to not inhale the air I was.

Once I'm sitting down Mrs. Smith starts to drone on and on about bases and acids or some other crap I won't need. My eyes begins to droop from her spiel and the room goes from focused to hazy I fall asleep and begin to slip into a dream.

_I begin to run down the dark halls of a corridor of what seems to be a school I've never seen before. A distant moaning and humming mantra flow through the halls. I continue to run and a figure come and blocks the direction. I turn around and begin to go off in a sprint another dark figure blocks my way. I'm cornered there's no way out of here. I feel an electric energy flowing through me. It starts a burn in my stomach and a cramping in my chest. I cannot breath and the figures are closer. Both are now only a foot away from me one of the figure reaches out their hand and touches my forehead that's covered in sweat. When contacts made the electricity that was building inside of me exits and flies through my attacker's body as he begins to convulse and goes up in flames I hear shrieks of pain._

_He screams bloody murder while hot streams of tears pour down my face._

"Courtney"

"Courtney"

"Miss Summers wake up this instant!" screeched Mrs. Smith her old saggy skin shaking from yelling and spit flies from her yellow coffee stained teeth.

I jolt awake swallowing the lump sitting in my throat my eyes come into focus and I see the class, half look horrified in pitiful concern the other half was laughing at my state. I turn my gaze next to me and see the boy next to me he's pushed up against the wall a scrape from my nails goes down his arm. He looks horrified, absolutely disgusted at me I moved around too much in my sleep and scratched him.

The loudest of the ridiculers were Heather Wong and Jillian Reddi laughing too hard to seek attention from the boys sitting around them.

Heather was about five foot eight she had ivory skin and dark black eyes and raven hair that flowed down her back she was wearing a maroon crop top and tan skinny jeans.

Jillian was beautiful as well five foot seven dark olive skin with coal black hair flowing to her mid back. Light brown eyes and killer white teeth. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, with gold painted nails. As much as I hate them I couldn't tell myself they weren't beautiful to make myself feel better. They were rudely beautiful it interrupted a room when they walked in and made the most confident stutter.

"Miss. Summer detention for falling asleep in my class," Mrs. Smith spit at me she slams her hand down on the table for good measure.

"But," I whine in desperation. There was no way I could go to detention I have never been to a school detention in my life.

"DO YOU WISH TO MAKE IT TWO MISS SUMMERS!" roared Mrs. Smith her breath was like an attack itself. The room was mostly silent except from her exhausting shouts.

"No...," I groan out weakly rolling my eyes.

"Ha only place that freak belongs. Maybe you'll find more of your own kind there," Jillian chuckles out loud enough to reach my side of the class.

"Well now you young ladies will receive some quality time together. You now have detention as well Miss Reddi," Jillian's mouth drops to the floor as well as her nail file. She sends the look of disbelief to her surrounding possy who were showing her signs of sympathy to her hysterics.

"Now if we could just get back to the lesson," announces Mrs. Smith with a calmer tone. She walks herself haughtily back to the front of the class room with a content smile, obviously pleased with her disciplinary action. She points toward the white board and continues on with her lecture.

Class goes on without another word, and the tension could have been cut with a knife. My head was pounding and my birthmark still burnt, the smell of the classroom was nauseating. The class bell rings and I am the first person out the door rushing out to avoid Jillian and the hallway rush. I skip my next two classes and instead sit outside under a tree to just be alone. The tears burned my eyes and trickled down my face like a light rain. I ignored the lights flickering around me. After a spark lands near my foot I look up and scream, the light closest to me and explodes. The glass shatters and bits of tiny electrical flair come from the core of the light.

**_I'm such a monster_**

A small spark erupts out landing on the grass next to me a fire starts but I stamp it out before it could get any bigger. My birth mark starts pulsating erratically much to my annoyance.

Another bell rings signaling first lunch I think of ditching the entire day but my stomach betrays me and I have a test next period. I walk in to the poorly lit filled to the capacity cafeteria and find all the attention on me. Every foot step I take the floor creaks and only the lunch attendants and I move, several voices whisper names and throw rumors about.

"Freak."

"Loser."

"Almost mauled a kid to death."

I manage to make my way to the cafeteria line to grab the gruel on the tray that has become a sad excuse for "a balanced meal" After I pay for my food and walk toward the only available table with no other people. Which might as well have had a reserve sign for me I sat there most days.

I plug in my head phones to my phone and pick at my food to escape the whisper and stares. Violin music floods my ears and I'm transported from my personal hell to a place all my own. My music is interrupted by a hand on my shoulder; I jump and turn around. Finally a friendly face my best friend Bridgette Dawson has come to my rescue. Her long blonde hair shines like the sun in a ponytail even in the ugly fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. Her smile is sweet and sincere with relaxed blue eyes and an outfit of a dark blue shorts and a light blue crew neck of some beach.

She sits down and we begin to talk. "So how's your day been birthday girl?" I look at her like she's completely stupid and play dumb "Absolutely wonderful why?" in a sarcastic tone. Her face looks serious, "Well I heard things happened in Mrs. Smith's AP Chem class.

"Are you ok?" she asks with complete concern. "Anything else odd happen today feel any different or sick?" she questions intriguingly.

"Not anything out of the norm why?" while eating the banana I had brought to school.

"Oh nothing," she answers quickly dismissing the subject.

We pay attention to our separate meals until I decide to bring up plans for my birthday. "So bridge you wanna catch a movie? Have a sleep over? My parents are gone we'll have the house to ourselves…" trailing off for new ideas.

Her eyes open wide "I am so sorry Courtney I can't tonight, please understand" she said with a pleading voice her eyes open wide like a puppy her blue orbs seemed to grow larger and larger. My smile flattens out into a straight line and I bite my lip, "It's cool. I'll do something else." I don't talk much for the rest of lunch more dwelling on the fact that my only friend can't hang out with me on my birthday.

_She wouldn't have wanted to anyway_

However I allow her to ramble on and on about this Geoff guy she's been seeing for a few months who goes to some private school, she promises that I'll meet him soon "when the time is right." Whatever that means. The bell rings we hug and part ways going off to our separate classes. My test was a breeze and my next class was also a success because I zoned out for the entire class managed not to maim anyone or fall asleep again.

The last school bell rings dictating my, I start my way back to the house but then had the realization I had detention after school. In a hurry I walk briskly towards the detention room. It was an unoccupied outdated class room covered in dust located away from the main buildings. When I walk in the room was empty it smells musky like the janitorial people hadn't made it over in years. I take my seat in the second row of desks and take a look around on the front chalk board "No talking" is underlined and circled. A few minutes later Jillian came in with her things late and sat in the row directly behind me.

As soon as she sits down a procession of her smacking on her gum and typing or her phone. The tandem of her jaw smacking and nails clacking is driving me mad, this continues for about five minutes and I felt like I was about to lose it.

My lips flatten into a straight line and I turned around to confront her, "Please Jillian would you cut it out." Her striking eyes glanced up from her iPhone for a second chuckled, and turned back to her phone. She then continued to go on tapping and chomping on her gum. That's how she wants to play it game on. I stand up slam my hand on the dusty table and look her dead on the eyes and manage to spit, "Cut it out,"

I begin to breathe unevenly as she rises from her chair as well chuckling. "The freak is brave now huh? I'm almost impressed." She raises her eyebrows quickly while chewing gum. I furrow my eyebrows and the lights in the room begin to flicker.

With the strength I could muster, "Stop it! Don't make this difficult."

"Well I said no," Jillian replies smirking evilly. She cocks her head to the side cat like amused my braveness. Sparks begin to fly out of the lights and the same electricity I felt earlier was flowing through me. Her smile shined like diamonds it was full and cocky she pulled up her arm and pushed me back with great force, my eyes wide open wide open with shock.

_There is no way she can be that strong_

"What are you gonna do about it FREAK? No one… Will listen to you. In fact everyone hates you. You must know that right? I should just get rid of you now who would care?" She stands there in a challenging stance entertained by every reaction she could get out of me. The room was getting humid as if it was only fueled her energy.

I stand face to face with her again barely keeping my wit while standing next to her. Jillian with great force once again pushes me down again. The lights are now flashing violently and Jillian is striding towards me slowly. I back away in a clumsy backwards crawl and Jillian's normally dark brown eyes appeared brown with highlights of violent red. All of a sudden it went from humid to steaming, fire was all around us and fire burns freely except in a circle where I sat and Jillian stood dominantly. The circle starts closing in on us, it was becoming more difficult to breathe by the second. I wasn't coughing from the smoke but from the compression of my lungs, once again I feel in my chest that feeling of electricity in my body again searching for an exit.

In a desperate rage I attempt a scream instead an electrical wave comes from my mouth. Blue fire roared out in a wave from my mouth and hit Jillian from head to toe. My throat burns and the room is hotter than ever, I raise my hands to my face, they're on fire but not burning. Everything in the room was in flames and I feel a haze slipping me into darkness

My eyes open up slowly all I can see is a plain white room in front of me. I feel as if I've gone deaf the only comprehensible noise is a high pitched ringing in my ears, my arm is tied with restraints to what seems to be a hospital bed and on the other arm a patient identification bracelet on my arm. A paper thin dress covers my body and rough blankets scratch my legs. Slowly the other people in the room come into focus. A six foot, black doctor with a bright smile wearing a paper cap and white shoes stood next to a fresh young Asian nurse with her hair tied up neatly in a bun wearing teal colored scrubs, a middle aged business man in a suit, and what seems to be a skater punk sitting in a chair in the farthest corner of the room he had on a skull shirt and an obnoxiously green mohawk.

The fluorescent light of the room burns my eyes wincing, one of them finally notices my eyes lazily moving from place to place and starts to talk to me. "Courtney, are you alright? My name is Chris McClean head master of McClean's school for the gifted." His voice began to drone on in sentences that turned into random word patterns and syllables. All I could focus on is the punk staring straight at me and the familiar voice whispering in my head again.

_It's about time_

_You alright?_

_Can you hear me?_

I didn't talk but remained persistent in my stare at the boy. After all the talking from the man in a suit I finally spoke in a cracked dry hoarse voice, "Why am I here?" All four stare at each other unsure of what to say. Chris answers, "Because Miss. Summers you are one of the gifted individuals called Specials."

**A.N Hey readers what do you think. I've been working really hard on this story I think this story is getting might good. I feel like Courtney might be a little OOC right now but it's only because want to show her change in different chapters. Duncan just got introduced YAY. Hey pretty please follow favorite review.**

**Constructive criticism is always nice**


	3. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned something I just own the plot**

The over bearing smell of antiseptic was making me nauseous, my head was pounding and my bones ache. _Nothing was making sense, I was a Special? What does that even mean? Why am I here? _

I move slowly into a sitting position, so I could look at everyone more directly. I was still uncomfortable, leaning to the left because the restraint on that side was too tight.

My eyes are droopy from swelling and my throat aches severely. I manage to whisper, "So I've been dumped in the looney bin finally?" My question makes everyone laugh uneasily and look at me again curiously. I feel like an animal being gawked at in a zoo.

The McClean man in the black business suit leans in closer for me to see him clearly he has wavy black hair, five o clock shadow, and piercing charcoal eyes. I kept looking directly at him and he gave me an answer, "Courtney you are now a member of a very elite society of a people called Specials. Even from the beginning of time there have been specials, living amongst regular humans eventually branching off into our own society. We have all been blessed with supernatural abilities to manipulate the world around us and so much more."

McClean's eyes looked glazed over and inviting so much that when he smiled it seemed almost fake. Everything about him was so intense despite his calm and pleasant demeanor, it was unsettling.

"I am not a Special you've made a mistake. My name is Courtney Summers I do not belong here. I don't have any powers," I insist pleadingly. I shift more to avoid direct eye contact with Chris, his stare was too unsettling. A thousand thoughts are racing through my head. I just want to go home my forehead is throbbing from thinking too much.

McClean moves from standing to sitting in the corner of my hospitable bed. As he sits down the blanket wrinkles tremendously, he once again captivates me with his eyes, "Haven't you noticed how strange things happen to you as your emotions change? Unexplainable things that you could not rationalize?"

He lets the sentence drift off to allow me time to think, hundreds of memories of the fires that happened when someone had made me upset or when I was frightened. My mind pauses on yesterday reliving every moment of the fire in detention.

"Starting to remember now I see," Chris chirps encouragingly with a hypnotic smile. His face splits into an even more devastatingly handsome smile it was almost intoxicating.

"Not to be rude, but what you are talking about is impossible Mr. McClean. How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?"

"Because Miss. Summers I am a hypnotelepath. I can see into your mind and also control your emotions," his voice rings out confidently in the room. He was obviously very proud of his abilities.

The nurse whispers something to the doctor and walks out of the room. The doctor is black about six feet with coarse black hair, his skin was a smooth dark oak. He has on his doctor's jacket and wears a wide smile. Unlike Mclean's smile it seemed so natural it seemed like a warm hug after a long trip. He approaches the foot of my bed whispers and something to Chris. McClean rises from the bed then turns to address me, "Miss Summers…"

"Courtney you can just call me Courtney."

McClean's smile drops slightly and says, "After you're checked out report to my office so we can discuss the education of your powers. And your future schooling"

Chris hand lingers to trace the bottom of the hospital bed and begins to walk away slowly. I blink hard, my parched lips separate to correct him, "I'm sorry Mr. McClean but you are mistaken I have my own school." Chris pauses from walking and exits the room slower than before without responding to me.

The doctor comes to the right side of the bed the doctor gives me a smile showing off his perfectly white teeth says, "This may hurt a bit." Before I could ask the nurse returns again and walks over to the opposite side and raise their hands over my body. The nurse's and doctor's eyes begin to glow as they begin to chant a simple unrecognizable mantra and the room hums

"What are you-?"

A sharp needle like pain starts in my feet passing everywhere and eventually to my head. The pain surrounds me it wasn't agonizing but painful enough for me let out a weak yelp. My arms and legs begin to glow and replaced by a warm overtaking. Almost like taking a warm bath the sensation passed form my head to my feet then disappeared. Their eyes cease glowing and they lower their hands to look down at me.

The doctor looks into my eye and asks, "How do you feel?"

"Great," I reply genuinely. I felt terrific my bones didn't ache my eye sight was perfect even talking was easier now. He nods and walks away from the bed grabs a clip board from the bed frame and scrawl things down.

"You can leave now you seem to be in tip top shape, if you don't feel well again I'm always here. Duncan here will take you to the head masters office." He ushers his arm in the direction of the boy in the corner of the room

My eyes were no longer swollen and I could now view the teenage boy slouching in the chair clearly. He has black hair, with a bright green Mohawk, a goatee, and piercings in his face and ear. He was sagging his denim shorts with a skull tee and bright red converse. His glazed over face was enough to make you want to cross the street if he was coming towards you, he looks like he's been to prison. I swallow the lump in my throat and give a small wave. He smirks and gives me a small head nod, "Hi sweetheart and actually it was juvie."

I'm completely confused and look at the doctor for an explanation. He has a smug look on his face as if he's in on an inside joke I do not know about. "Um... What am I supposed to about clothes?" I say chuckling nervously pulling my arms around my legs.

The nurse unties my restraints, faces me and answers, "You will find your new wardrobe in the dorm that has been prepared for you."

"There's a mistake I'm not going to be staying here the dorm will not be necessary," I declare angrily tired of repeating myself. The nurse sucks her lips to hold back her response, and puts her head down making a quick getaway out of the room.

Duncan runs his hands through his Mohawk stands up and begins to stretch. He walks out the room yawning, "I'll be waiting outside."

The doctor gives me the paper from the clip board, "This has all your information including your dorm, if you're ever not feeling well again just come in."

"Thank you but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Take it any way, it'll make me feel better plus McClean told me to give it to you. I can't disobey his orders even if I wanted to." He pushes the paper into my hand and walks toward the door.

"Wait I never got your name?" I shout too loudly.

The Doctor smiles again and replies, "Doctor Hart. David Hart."

I was reaching to say something a thank you or to ask how he was able to heal me but in a blink of an eye he was gone and I was completely alone in the room. I tighten the hospital gown so my butt isn't completely hanging out and crawl out of the bed. Before I do the familiar tightness in my throat in eyes return. I clench my lips together and hold my body tighter. Too many thoughts were racing through my head.

_Where are my parents?_

Finally out the door I see the punk with an unlit cigarette in his mouth leaning against the wall. In a fury I slap the cigarette out of his mouth and step on it, "Duncan you can't do that in here! We're in a hospital for Christ sakes."

He glances down at me and drawls out, "We just met officially so I'm not going to get back at you for just ruining my last cigarette. Be thankful sweetheart."

I furrow my eyebrows together; "My name is Courtney."

He chuckles at my false bravery and grabs my hand leading me down the hallway toward the elevator. I snatch my hand away and stand as far as I can away from him leaning my head against the metal walls of the elevator. While leaning my head against the wall I begin to hear the whispers pouring into my head again.

_Hey you…_

_Yeah you…_

_Sweet heart…_

I let out a pained sigh and cover my ears. "I hope you know that covering your ears won't stop our telepathic connection," Duncan explains smugly. I roll my eyes. As if I could be fooled by something that stupid.

He responds "It's true."

The elevator lets out the final ding we exit the elevator. The hall ways are a crisp royal blue with pristinely white tiles checkered with black ones in a diamond pattern decorating the floor. The walls are adorned with portraits of McClean accepting awards at random places.

_Some one sure likes himself…_

We open the door to a plain room with regular white walls, a brown dresser and matching bed set with one large oval mirror in the corner. On the other side a book shelf and a desk with a new lab top. I step in and scope out the room some more Duncan doesn't enter as he closes the door he says, "We have to be there soon change fast. I'll be waiting outside for you." Right before the door can close he pulls it open whips his head around and quickly slyly suggests, "Unless you rather me stay," with a suggestive wink.

I push him out growling, "Get out perv."

I take off the flimsy hospital gown and slippers and admire my body. The burns and scars from my night terrors and accidents are gone. My skin is smooth and warm and I smile for once I actually look good. I can't help but grimace when I notice my hair had burned so badly in the fire it only reached my shoulders and the lightning birthmark still on my back. I go inside the closet and slip on the first outfit I see blue jeans, flip fops, and a white button up then walk out to meet Duncan. When I close the door he's still texting on his phone as soon as he's finished with his message we walk towards the elevator and get off at the head master office. Once we're inside I'm greeted by an old secretary that points me into the office and scowls at Duncan who gives one right back.

The office was grand the wall behind the desk was lined with old books with a kindling fire. With a long ruby red rug leading to the desk with wood paneling on the walls and a small table also sits next to the desk with bottle of brandy and glasses. Chris looks up from the book he was reading at his desk takes a sip of booze and waves us in.

We both sit down and Chris address me, "Courtney I'm going to tell you why I brought you here." I nod slowly as he continues. "It is no coincidence you were born with that lightning birthmark on your back; Duncan has a similar one just like it. You are from a small group of Specials called Chosens, you were born to change our world."

"I'm not a chosen I'm just Courtney. I didn't ask for any of this I don't want powers or to be a part of some secret society I just want to be normal."

He smiles then replies, "Well just Courtney you are capable of much more than you think. Chosens have powers of the elements a select few will have element powers as well but do not bear the elemental birthmark. You and Duncan are fire types with the ability to reach the highest caliber of fire, lightening a very rare ability. The fire Chosens will lead the others to victory against those who wish to destroy our way of life." He spoke so eloquently and gracefully it was impossible to be uninvolved in his words. "For the matter of your education of your powers your parents have agreed for you to continue school here."

On the mention of my parents the hypnosis that Chris had put over me was broken. "You can't be serious about this my parents would NEVER leave me here alone," I insist.

Chris's face suddenly was not as calm and understanding it was furrowed and tense from annoyance. Chris goes into a drawer of the desk and pulls out a phone and hands me it. As fast as I can I dial the numbers and listen to the ringing in my ear. While I'm on the phone Chris pours himself more brandy and faces the bookshelf and crackling fire.

After a few seconds of ringing I hear my mother's distinct voice. "Hello?"

"Hello! Mom where are you?" I half whisper into the telephone.

"I told you I would be at the cheer competition with your sister all weekend," she explains with a nonchalant voice.

"Mom I can explain what happened at school it wasn't my fault I swear-," I am cut off by my mother.

"Darling I know it's not you're a sweet girl you wouldn't set a fire to the school, but I think it would be better if you stay where you are," my mother says coldly.

"You can't do that to me. Please don't leave me here alone."

"Dear we will talk about this when you're more open to listening I have to go," she announces before the phone goes to the dial tone. I let the tone play for a few seconds before I set the phone down of the desk and sit down in the chair not daring to meet Chris's eyes when he returns to his seat.

Chris continues to blather on about the marvels of the school but it fell on deaf ears. After all of his spieling he says, "I'm very pleased you have come here Courtney I believe you will do great things here."

Right after he waved us out and Duncan and I walked out in silence. As soon as I arrive in the elevator I lean my head against the walls of the elevator. Duncan doesn't attempt to make mind contact this time but stares at me intently not making a sound.

We reach my room once again I grab the door handle and start to make my way in Duncan still says nothing the last thing I see before I close the door are his eyes I never noticed how blue they are. I turn from the door and plop on the bed I lie on my back staring at the ceiling that changes from a plain popcorn ceiling to a clear starry night. For a moment I'm able to not think about what I've been told how I have been abandoned by my family, how I have powers, and how I was supposed to influence a secret world. It was only a moment after that my thoughts are racing at a thousand miles per hour I clench my eyes close wishing it all to be just a bad dream and when I wake up I would be back home with my family.

I don't know what's happening to me but I do know that I am all alone in this.

**A.N **

**Hope you like it I worked very hard on this so review, favorite, and follow. Pretty please and thanks**


	4. Power

My eyes flicker open and for a few seconds my mind is still in a semi dream state. I think about going down stairs and what I'll eat for breakfast today. But of course then everything comes into focus again I absorb my surroundings and inertly groan. The realization comes to me again and I know that I'm not at home I was still at this damn school for freaks. I've isolated myself in the dorm, nothing has been great enough to persuade me from my room for three days now. At least I was fortunate enough that someone's been kind enough to drop off my meals. The last seventy two hours has been a sad contemplation of beginning to call my family then pressing end before the first ring, crying, and staring at the ceiling. Staring at the ceiling has been the only upside of this little hell hole. Whenever I stared the ceiling it turned into a new view of sky. I stare up and it turns from a white wall to a sky full of dark clouds and the occasional crash of thunder, it seemed to be a running favorite for the ceiling. I watch the clouds shift from place to place while I try to run my fingers through my unwashed bangs.

Without warning there's a knock at the door I ignore it one but the knocker's persistent for almost five minutes. I want to ignore it but it doesn't sound like they are going to leave anytime soon. "Go away," I yell loathingly.

The knocker stops and I breathe a sigh of relief if I had to be here there is no way I want to be bothered by anybody. Then there's another noise a jiggling of the door handle, a click the door swings open. Duncan marches in the room and an instant wave of warmth and energy crashes over filling the space. He was wearing a black tank top with a green check on the left part of his chest, black basketball shorts, and green converse. He demands, "Time to get up you've been moping around this room for the last three days it's time for morning practice."

_Why does this school have to suck so much?_ I_'m not a bad person I don't deserve this_. I wrap myself up in the blanket like a burrito ignoring him and his demands.

I can't see his face but I can tell he's irritated, with a huff he grabs me in the blanket and throws me over his shoulder with ease. "Not today darling." I kick and move as much as I can but he was really strong.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me you cretin! You can't just make me go with you! I will have my lawyers on your ass faster than you can say indictment. This is harassment."

He grunts out, "Oh I'm real scared. Listen queenie I could care less on whether you stay in this room or go to Jupiter, I have specific instructions from McClean to come and get you out of your room."

I was ready to call him every name in my arsenal but I could see how unbothered he was when we were about to exit the room. I finally pleaded, "Can I please get fifteen minutes to get changed?"

He lets me fall to my feet and replies, "You have five minutes."

"No way have I need at least ten," I declare firmly.

Duncan mulls it over and agrees, "Deal, now hurry up you have ten minutes or I'm dragging you there again ready or not."

He scans my body up and down then walks out the door before closing it he says cockily, "By the way sweet heart wear some pants." Before the door slams, in utter mortification I glance down to see the blanket had fell and I'm wearing an old faded school t-shirt over bright neon underwear.

Quickly freshening up in the bathroom I emerge from the room wearing black running shorts, a dark navy green crew neck, and black converse with my hair messily tied up in a small ponytail. Instantly Duncan rises from the floor looks up from his phone to notice my legs and raises his eyebrow suggestively. The look on his face was very still an unnerving until he opens his mouth to say, "Hey if you wanted time to color coordinate outfits you could have just asked me."

My eyes turn into saucers and I groan, "That's it I'm changing!" Before I could get my hand on the door knob the jerk grabs my arm with an iron grip and drags me down the hall way. "Nope we're going to be late," he explains in an indifferent tone. We take the elevator out of the hallway to the ground floor where we walk out and I see the outside of the campus for the first time, it's beautiful. Decorated with neatly manicured lawns, an expansive garden with tulips and roses, with an enormous statue of Chris McClean adorning the center of the garden. _Could this man be any more of an ego maniac?_

I look for an exit or gate all I can see are and looming willow trees limping over the gates. My eyebrows furrow, there really is no escape. Duncan stares at me take in the landscape and watches my clumsiness when I stumble over things trying to observe the campus. After a few minutes of walking we come to a gigantic dome shaped building as soon as we enter, all eyes on us. "Great" I grumble to myself.

The room had gym floors, a track, and basketball court shaped boxes on the floor next to 5 elevated fighting areas. My name seemed to be flying out of everyone's mouth, at least it was just like home. Duncan was uninterested by the attention and walked directly through the gym to a locked metal door. He releases my arm and put his hand on the scanner after the green light scanned his hand the door opens vertically and we step inside.

It was so different from the previous room, perfectly clean white walls divided four main areas one had a rocky terrain, another a pool with an elevated cinderblock fighting court, the third had a grassy plane with towering rock columns and the last section was adorned with hot coals in a white planter with an all-white floor. In the middle was a similar battle station from the previous room surrounded by a track. It looked unreal, my mouth was gaping.

Instead of grabbing my arm Duncan signals me to the side of the room with the hot coals. He sits down on the floor Indian style, I emulate him from two feet away so I can focus on him. I sit there watching him and every small movement he sits and meditates, his breathing is slow and deep. Duncan opens his hand and ignites a small delicate fire in his hand, I sit entranced by the control of the flames. He holds the flame for a few seconds more then closes his fist, the little fire disappears. I look up from his hand and peer at his face his gaze is constant and intense.

He commands, "Now you."

I stutter out, "I can't, I don't know how." He changes his position on the floor and gives me a piercing glare. "Don't focus on just fire… Think of it more like absorption of all the energy circling around you, allow it to flow through you and then release it all at once."

_Well that clears things up_

I relax into the lotus pose and try to push everything out of my mind. Duncan sits back watching me we sit like this for over an hour of me breathing slowly and focusing on energy without so much as a spark. Every time I cleared my head something else came up my mind it's too over whelming. My frustration becomes too much, I stand up and I yell, "This is absolutely useless,"

Duncan opens his eyes and goes into another relaxed position he drones, "Well maybe if you cleared your mind like I told you in the beginning you wouldn't be so frustrated now."

"I don't have any powers I'm not a special!" The thought of any more of this is unbearable I can't deal with this crap anymore I stomp away from Duncan towards the door. The farther I walk the more the flames from the hot coals rise, from as tall as me then rising then as high as the ceiling. Duncan stands up next and follows me, "Yes you do have powers and you are a special. Where are you even going?"

I turn around retort, "Home! I hate it here."

Duncan crosses his arms and shouts back, "Well sorry I have to be the one to spell this out for you sweetheart but it doesn't seem like you have a home to go back to or anywhere else to go!"

I bite my lip and take in what Duncan had said. He was right my mother has made it obvious that I wasn't welcome at home anymore. Rubbing my hands over my face roughly I reluctantly walk back to the fire station. Duncan grabs both my shoulders with killer grip and looks me dead in the eye breathing hard, "Listen to me. Whether we like it or not the universe for some reason chose us to have one of the most emotionally tied powers. We are the Chosen fires. We are known for being destructive and uncontrollable, our element is different from the others because fire isn't dormant. It's self-serving because it breathes and grows and has no sentiments when it comes to destruction. If you don't have control it will destroy you and everything you care about." The fear in his eyes was apparent and the pain in my shoulders was becoming unbearable.

I manage to finally able to slip out, "Duncan you're hurting me." He snaps out of his intense trance and releases me, my face must have contained complete mortification because he looked stunned by his actions. He regains his composure, "We're not leaving until you can produce your own fire. I don't care if we are here all day. Try again this time clear your head some more."

I sit by the coals and Duncan lies on the floor in front of me unflinching, I close my eyes first I push out my mom, next the school, even me being here. I was on a new plane attempting to focus on harnessing the energy around me. After an hour there was a warm sensation in my hands but I stay focused. Another half hour goes by and then a sparking tingle. I open my eyes to gaze upon what I had produced, in my hands the flames did little dances. The fire is warm but doesn't burn me it feels like a little heartbeat warm and breathing. Suddenly there's an applause that interrupts the sound of the cackling fire. I see Duncan standing up giving me an approving nod, I turn some more and I see Bridgette smiling at my accomplishment. Without warning she engulfs me with her arms in a loving embrace. She gives me a wide smile and releases me I can finally ask the biggest question on my mind, "Bridgette what are you doing here?"

She casts her head down ashamed, "Courtney I swear I am **so** sorry I couldn't tell you before, but I'm your guardian I was chosen to ensure your safety until your sixteenth birthday and we tell you about your powers. Unfortunately someone beat me to the punch."

"Not to be rude, but what are you?"

"I am the girl water Chosen," she says while lifting up her shirt to show her ocean looking birthmark beneath her navel. By the time she pulls down her shirt my eyes are brimming with tears and I'm choking back my cries, she sees my face and hugs me again.

"Oh look the freak and the hippy are having a little reunion moment together how sweet." The voice was so recognizable it sent chills down my spine and I felt all the fear I had in that detention room, in that moment, I felt small. My grasp on Bridgette was even tighter and I couldn't turn around. Duncan walks confidently to Jillian stepping between us. I finally let go of Bridgette and open my eyes to looks at Jillian she was wearing a neon yellow shirt, with black sweat capris, and running shoes.

Duncan then says in disgust, "Back off Jillian you may be a fire type but you are no longer the elected Chosen meaning this is no longer your training room and you need to leave."

I move around Duncan to see Jillian with steaming eyes they were going from brown to a fiery deep scarlet, "I'm way more powerful than her. I deserve to be a Chosen, not her!"

Duncan's eyebrow furrows then retorts, "Oh please, your half-baked powers can't even compare to what Courtney can do, she could wipe the floor with you in a battle."

The two inched closer as they shouted their bodies becoming more rigid with every second that passed. I wait for one of them to strike first but something was holding them both back. Duncan's and Jillian's anger made the room humid which fueled their ferocity. From the door a boy comes out and runs between them pushing them apart. He has long blonde hair dressed in an open pink flannel, jean shorts and flip flops he pushes them apart farther until the two lose eye contact he says, "Hey you guys need to cut it out, I think we should all just chill." If you weren't looking closely you might miss it, a light blue haze flows over the three and Duncan and Jillian's movements become more relaxed. Angrily Duncan jerks away from the group and the fire in his eyes becomes rekindled. "Don't use that calming power shit on me man." The once chill boy barks at the two of them, "Yo, Duncan go take a walk dude. You too Jill."

"Whatever." the two say in unison Duncan and Jillian both walk to the door shoving each other slightly both trying to escape each other first. The temperature of the room returned to normal after both of them calm down.

"What was that?" I ask.

Bridgette speaks quickly to change the subject, "Nothing, all that matters is that you are fine now. Let's go get some food." We walk out of the training center past the dorms into the dining hall. We go inside and the aromas of food smell amazing. In the buffet bars sits more food then humanly possible to consume. We walk to the soft serve machine and the three of us pick up cones and ice cream and sit down at one of the tables. Bridgette and Geoff sit closely on the other side of the rectangular table and I sit on the other.

"So… is it always this hostile?"

Bridgette's lips flat line and she answers, "No actually usually it's much much worse especially when Heather is here." Geoff nods in agreement.

"Heather goes here too?" I yell bewildered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that to you sorry." mumbled out the blonde.

So why's Jillian so persistent on being a Chosen it hasn't brought me anything but grief and misery," I inquire lamely.

Bridgette takes the last bite of her cone then explains, "Chosens have powers of the elements a select few will have element powers as well but do not bear the elemental birthmark. You and Duncan are fire types with the ability to reach the highest caliber of fire lightening a very rare ability. The fire Chosens will lead the others to victory against those who wish to destroy our way of life."

"I know, I already got that crap from Mr. McClean, but why is it so important?"

Bridgette goes down into a hushed tone, "Because of the Elemental council. The Chosens will be the members that rule over the special world until the next council become of age and takes over. We are the pillars of peace in our world, some hate us because they view the Chosens as tyrants and wish to take the responsibility for themselves, and remove us as figure heads of the government. The vast majority are fine with us but a radical few are determined to get us out. That is why the Chosens are supposed to be at this school when their powers emerge. It can be very dangerous as you have already seen, the other Chosens power all came forth at around the same time unless we choose not to acknowledge them as you have. Which is quite common is fire specials Duncan did the same thing. Probably why you guys are so much alike."

"Are you insane? He and I are NOTHING alike he's rude, arrogant, and crude and not to mention has the personal hygiene of a Neanderthal! Also he's super intense Jillian and Duncan looked like they were ready to kill each other."

"Sure you aren't." replied the blonde with a chuckle

"You're still not answering my question? Why does Jillian think she deserves to be a Chosen?"

Bridgette and Geoff look at each other intently and Bridgette responds again, "Jillian is a… special case she is a fire special who excelled so much she can reach lightning that is why she believes she should be a Chosen. She was going to be the elect Chosen until..."

"Until…what?" I ask.

Geoff takes a break from his ice cream to respond, "Until you dude, there can be only one girl fire Chosen and since you're sporting that wicked birthmark you got the job."

"I never asked for this, I never asked for any of this!" slamming my fist on the table the room got warmer and all of our ice cream melts, upset with myself I cast my head down.

Geoff finally speaks up once again changing the subject, "I think you'll learn to like it here plus there are lots of perk having powers, you just need to have fun with it.

I look at Geoff again, "How do I just learn to have fun with it."

"It was your birthday a few days ago we can have a beach party plus you and Duncan can get some time together. It's a win win. He's actually not a bad dude, just super intense sometimes."

"That ogre and I as if. I don't celebrate my birthday, I would rather spend the night pulling out my cuticles. Thanks but no thanks Geoff I don't party"

Bridgette gives Geoff a glare, "Come on this was the first day someone could actually coax her out of her room, let's not scare her already. Ok?"

Geoff gives us both pleading looks and pouts. I felt so guilty I blurt out, "Actually, a party might not be so totally awful. As long as it's not super crazy."

Geoff's eyes light up excitedly instantly stands up on the lunch table yelling, "HEY EVERYBODY PARTY AT THE BEACH TONIGHT HOSTED BY YOURS TRULY. SPREAD THE WORD." Everyone in the dining hall yells in encouragement only seconds later a symphony of buzzing phones spreads through the cafeteria, the word about Geoff's party was out. The next thing to be heard was the loud commentary on what they're going to do and wear.

_What did I just agree to?_

**A.N Please read**

…

**WOW this is so… late. I promised this so long ago. I promise I have good excuses like finals and championships from sports and such. Anybody like where this story is going, because I do. This story is literally my baby I'll just daydream about these characters and where the plot is going. Then think of little stories to do that I can't write until this story is over. I will try to get this chapter out by next week and finish the story by the end of summer. By the way did I write Geoff's character's right?**

**QOTD**

**What's your otp from total drama? Me its Courtney and Duncan. I can't ship Duncan with anybody else it's weird, because I can ship Courtney with almost anybody. What do you think?**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is always nice.**


	5. Party time

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

We are the specials Ch. 5

_**What does one wear to a party? **_

Bridgette and I have been staring at the packed closet in my dorm for the last hour deciding what I will wear to the party. Bridgette was plopped on my bed half awake, in desperate attempt to keep her involved in outfit picking, I pull out a forest green turtle neck, gray tights and clogs. Bridgette stares at the outfit motions to her neck and makes at gagging motion with her hand," Courtney you're going to a beach party not a job interview for a high school librarian." "Ugh…"I groan out before falling to the floor.

I pull the sweater over my face lay on the floor then declare," That's it! I'm not going." Bridgette stands up from the bed walks up to the closet and begins to rummage around she finds dark olive green shorts, a black tank top, and flip flops she pulls them out," How about this," in a hopeful voice. I lift the sweater off of my face to scrunch it up again in disgust and pull the sweater back down. The blonde proceeds to give me a dirty look then snatches the sweater away from my face. I stick my lip out to pout and cross my arms sternly the blonde says," Courtney you are going to put on this outfit you are going to look hot, and have an amazing time at this party. I'll be back in forty minutes then we'll leave ok." She walks out the door and shuts it; I huff out a dramatic breath making my bangs fly up after a few seconds they fall back defiantly. When I sit back down on the bed I insubordinately decide not to move. A minute later I receive a text from Bridgette

**Please get ready for the party or I will drag you naked. **

I couldn't help but chuckle at my best friend's sense of humor; I drag myself into the bathroom and go slip on my black bikini then the outfit Bridgette picked out. Breathing slowly I stare in the mirror then say to myself "_**You will be normal, and nothing bad will happen not to you or anyone else."**_

Hitting the home button on my phone it lights up again and I see the time I still have thirty minutes until Bridgette arrives. I walk out of the bathroom then lay on the bed staring at the lit up home screen of my phone I see my old family vacation photo. The photo was one of us when we were still happy I was only 8 my sister was four years old it was us at the beach my sister on my dad's shoulders my mom and I sitting down on a beach blanket. Thinking about them gave me that choky feeling to my throat, but I didn't want to cry it wasn't worth it tears are pointless. The picture seemed so phony now, they were never really happy with me there I was the freak that messed up their perfect family..

My eyes despite all my efforts were becoming foggy and my throat started to feel as if it was being stabbed. _**No I will not cry again**__,_ unwillingly I begin to descend off into sleep. All of a sudden I'm at a beach, the water harps against the shore violently like the way a vulture feeds on his prey. The breeze from the beach whips grains of sand past my face, it's completely deserted, confused I leave the beach and enter a maze of flowers. The flowers loomed over head like small buildings their aromas are intoxicatingly overwhelming for me and I can't breathe. Shielding my nose with my shirt to block the scents I press forward to the center where I meet a large shiny bronze fountain shooting five different colors of water doing little dances in the sky before falling down to the bottom pool of the fountain.

Sitting there by the water I notice tiny red drops on the pavement, taking precise foot steps I continue to follow the trail. The farther I walk the smell of blood becomes more prevalent. The drops turned to puddles quickly then the trail ended when I met a circular nook with cobble stone walls. When I walk in, at my feet in the center there's a boy lying down. His face was mutilated and his chest was covered with unorganized gashes, I finally notice what he was laying down on. A circular mural with the element symbols on it, his blood scratched out the earth symbol. Taking one last look at the boy's face I felt like I was suffocating I push my back against the wall but I still can't breathe then everything goes black. My body jolts me awake and I see Bridgette facing me attempting to jerk me awake.

Bridgette stops shaking me to ask, "Courtney what's wrong? You were talking in your sleep." My face feels cold and the air going in to my lungs feels dry. "Nothing, let's go," I spew unconvincingly while avoiding her eyes I walk to the dresser to pick up my purse. Bridgette gives me a stern look," Courtney you're a really bad liar." She closes her eyes shut then says in a hushed tone, "Fine let's go." She re adjusts her sky blue bikini and white shorts before exiting out of the door. In the elevator I can see how betrayed Bridgette feels she doesn't look at me but instead at the ceiling as we descend to the ground floor. "Bridgette I promise to tell you about my dream when we get back ok." The blonde's face lit up once again and she lunges at me and gives me a tight squeeze.

We exit the building walk past the power gym and the garden to arrive at the beach. The entire place was swarmed with teenagers and almost all of them were using their powers. Some were shooting sparks to create fireworks in the sky others were making things float around, some had duplicates of themselves walking around playing volleyball, and some were just dancing to the pounding bass of the deejay.

_**So this is a party…**_

Instantly we find Geoff he had his cowboy hat, open pink flannel, and swim trunks. When the two make eye contact Bridgette instantly starts to run over but then stops in her tracks and she turn around to me, "Are you gonna be alright?" Not wanting to kill her fun I say, "Please I can handle anything." The blonde give me a smile, "I'll see you in a few hours alright!" then runs off to her boyfriend. I take off my sandals to walk closer to the party and see everyone already in groups talking so I make my way to the unoccupied bar.

_**This is going to be a long few hours…**_

I order a drink then put my forehead on the bar, after a few second I feel a little tap on my left shoulder. Standing there was a blue eyed chestnut hair boy with a gap between his teeth tacky and orange swimming trunks. He smiles showing off the gap between his teeth mildly flexing he said," Hey I'm Cody, what's your name." Scrunching my nose I give him the most intense glare I could muster. Unfortunately Cody is very persistent, "Quiet type I dig that. I'm more of a wall flower myself too." I breathe deeply and think of the politest possible way I could say this, "No offense Cody but I'm not interested, at all in any way shape or form." My drink arrives and Cody is unrelenting he wiggles his eyebrows then replies," What if I told you I'm the earth Chosen. I'm pretty powerful, watch this." The lanky nerd began waving his arms and a large pedestal of sand erupted from beneath my seat knocking my chair to the floor my drink into my lap and me to the floor.

My annoyance was reaching catastrophic heights until I remembered what Duncan said about my emotions. I take a deep breath then begin to stare at the boy from the floor, he continues talking while trying to assist me up and I start to notice the perspiration of forehead. Cody starts leaning on the bar licking his lips and his skin went from flesh pink to tomato red. His words begin to slur and his breathing is labored then he says "Hey I'm going to go cool down." The boy limps off and someone calls, "Blood Boiling Princess? Didn't know you had it in you." Staying stationary I reply," Haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about and that is NOT my name.

The punk saunters over to the bar and takes a seat he's wearing a gray sweat shirt and black swim trunks. "Believe or not sweet heart I'm actually impressed it took me a year to master that move without making somebody pass out!" With a roll of the eye I completely dismiss his enthusiasm and turn the other direction sarcastically I banter," Don't you have something to burn down and vandalize." The punk in a low chuckle,"Yeah but that can wait, you wanna dance?" The punk was no longer staring at me but examining the beach. "Pfft, as if when pigs fly," He flips out his pocket knife and starts whittling a skull into the bar," I hope you know that I know a guy who can do that." Duncan looks up from his small skull satisfied with a smirk he returned, "Are you scared princess?" Darting my head around quickly whisper, "I'm not scared of anything." He hops down from his chair gives me his hand and leads me out to the dance floor.

In a few seconds Duncan begins to sway his arms and head to the beat in the worst fashion in the world. My laughter is uncontrollable, as I attempt to stay on the beat of the song during Duncan's dance I try to stifle my laughs but I fall to the floor in fits of giggles. He then squats to the floor looks me straight in the eye then murmurs, "Want to see something even funnier?" The complexity of his icy blue eyes leaves me mesmerized; I can't breathe so I just nod my head. Duncan rubs his hands together quickly and a small orb of electricity surfaces he darts his eyebrows over to a small nerd with large glasses a bad farmer's tan and red hair. With a light toss he lands the ball of energy into the nerd's pocket, the boy starts to spasm and makes his way to the ocean screaming, "My biscuits are burning!"

Duncan falls to the ground laughing and the rest of the crowd drowns out his laughter. My eyes narrow on Duncan crossing my arms I storm off and leave the beach. The punk wipes a tear away from his eye and notices me walk away he stands up and shouts," Come on… that was funny!" Turning back around I give him the most intense glare of hatred I could fathom seconds later the sand starts to warm but I feel fine everyone else with their feet on the ground hops from foot to foot. Duncan takes in everyone's reaction his pupils turn small from rage; he yanks me away from the crowd and leads us into the center of the garden. We halt at an enormous fountain where he release me from his iron clad grip. The fountain is decorated with shiny with copper with shooting green, blue, red, purple, and orange water.

He shouts in no specific direction," That's the kind of shit that can't happen." He paces back and forth rubbing the back of his neck and stroking his fingers through his hair. Alone, I sit staring at the pools of water gingerly stroking my hand I observe the circling and shooting in circles of water in the air. My mind focuses on the pain from Duncan's handle on me at that instance Duncan pull's himself away from his rant and gazes in horror of what he had done. Avoiding my vision he sits beside me and stares into the pools of water. "Sorry alright, but you have got to stop forgetting about the whole mind connection thing you're thoughts are seriously killing my mood. I give him a scowl Duncan exhales then blurts out," Like it or not and I'm guessing not, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well try to make it somewhat tolerable." He extends his arm out to me," My name's Duncan Michaels I've lived in Quebec my whole life two older brothers one younger sister, family of cops, got sent to juvie when I was twelve because I almost burned down my school trying to change people's grades then got sent here when I got out at fourteen." Slowly I grasp his hand then shake it, he releases my hand swings around his legs into a relaxed position," So what's your story princess?"

Everything about him told me not to trust him to run for the hills but he was right regardless he was going to find out something about me, "My story isn't very special… My name is Courtney Summers, I have one younger sister, I've lived all over Canada for my Dad's work which helped the fact that I almost burned down every house we lived in. Bridgette is my very best friend and I landed in this dump a couple days ago. After a couple moments of silence I suggest," We should probably head back Bridgette has got to be looking for me by now." Duncan rolls his eyes," Nah, all Malibu and Geoff do at these parties are suck face and sometimes a bit more." With a groan I dump my face into my hands, "That give you any ideas princess?" Without pulling my face up I shove the delinquent in the fountain and storm off farther into the garden. Walking quickly the flowers around me quickly grew tiny flames, I stop in my tracks when I smell wet copper, on the floor there's little drops of red. Following the path of drops they quickly turned to puddles and I realize that its blood they stop at a little nook of cobble stone walls covered with a blanket of moss and hanging vines covering the entrance.

Pushing back the vines the smell of blood was nauseating clenching my nose to stop myself from vomiting. Inside the nook there's little moss very well maintained a rock bench sit on the floor outlining the circular walls. It's almost too dark to see the moon and stars barely illuminates the room, I breathe slowly and produce fire in my hand then shoot it in the four torches hanging in each quarter of the nook. On the floor I see the source of the blood on the floor there's a mutilated boy with chestnut hair and unorganized slashes going up and down his face and chest. He's lying on top of a circular mural with the insignia of each element his blood makes a large x over the earth sign. Falling to my knees I run my fingers through his hair I can't recognize him until I see his tacky orange shorts," Cody," I murmur quietly. The body lets out a pained groan I let out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry Cody you're going to be alright, I promise. At the top of my lungs I scream," Help… Somebody's injured we need some help!" A minute later I hear footsteps coming towards us it was Duncan he runs over to me and kneels down after a wordless examination of Cody he shoots a flare into the air. He turns his head to me," Someone will be here in a few minutes just make sure Cody stays conscious." He was right, in two minutes the doctor I met on my first day and the nurse were there with a small gurney, they raise their hands murmur and their eyes begin to glow. Watching the doctor my breath feels so tight in my throat, I didn't ever realize that I was grasping on to Duncan's chest or how he was holding me so his chin was resting on my head. Only a minute passes and their hands lower and their eyes cease glowing the doctor faces me," Cody will be fine but he need to get back to the hospital as soon as possible, go immediately to the Head master's office he's going to want to speak to you.

When I walk past the doctor he grabs my hand lightly to whisper," Everything will be fine Miss Summers." His wide smile brightens up the nook more against his dark brown skin, he releases me and Duncan and I make our way to the office.

Upon our arrival we find ten other people in the room some leaning against the walls others sitting in chairs and couches surrounding McClean's desk. I recognized a few Heather and Jillian who were sitting together on a couch Bridgette who was sitting down and Geoff who was leaning against the wall. There were three others I couldn't recognize a six foot Hispanic with grey dress pant and red flannel leaning against the wall, a Goth girl with black and blue streaked hair pale skin a black bikini and black shorts, a six foot tan girl with long purple hair wearing a yellow sundress, and a five foot seven black haired boy with green shorts and a black tank top The room was warm and relaxed but the tension was thick, I take the only available seat by Bridgette on a love seat by the desk. The room was silent except from the cackle of the fire and the breathing from the students, McClean walks in five minutes later.

He paces around his desk," Never have I ever seen such a blatant disregard for school policy a down right disrespect for the school grounds, kids using their powers without caution, and littering of our private beach. All I have to say was that was…. Awesome." Chris's words left me on the edge of my seat everyone else was chuckling and relaxed. Chris walks over to Geoff leaning against the wall and gives him a high five," Great party, my man!"

Chris walks over to his desk sits down and leaves his feet on the desk," Regardless of all that awesome we have an issue". McClean's voice dropped from its youthful vibrancy to dark and grave," But we still have an issue, One of the Chosens has been attacked he's in a coma currently but Dr. Martin will be working on him day and night and he will survive."

One tall tanned girl with purple hair was crying in the seat and blowing her nose sitting closest to Chris she screamed," Why my Codykins? He doesn't deserve this." McClean rubs his temples," Bridgette please take Sierra somewhere and calm her down." Bridgette gives him a nod and gingerly picks up Sierra and escorts her out of the room. Our attention goes back to Chris who was now pouring himself a glass of brandy," A lot of attention will be on the school and all of us do not release statements. I will take care of anything if anyone asks; a bear wandered on to campus and injured Cody. Everyone understand? Now get out." Chris downs the rest of his alcohol and turns his chair away from us and we all exit his office as quickly as possible.

Eight of us stood in the hallway all facing each other Heather stared me straight in the eyes," They're probably going to come for you next you know." Duncan eyes throw daggers at Heather's face. "What you know it's true Cody was probably just a warning, I'm just telling it how it is once we go down the Elemental Council is put in jeopardy. We all know who would be happy about that." With the last sentence Heather directs her scowl at the others of the group. For the first time the Hispanic guy in gray dress pants and maroon button up speaks up," Por favor chica please forgive Heather she occasionally speaks out of turn I am Alejandro." He gives Heather a look before he kisses my hand, Heather rolls her eyes and storms off. "Until we meet again chica." Alejandro follows the same direction as Heather. My face burns with a light blush," So can anyone explain what Heather was just talking about?" Everyone else remaining gives each other looks Duncan speaks up," In the morning princess everybody has practice in the morning anyway they can tell you then."

I stick out my tongue at everyone, when I reopen my eyes Bridgette and the purple haired girl had returned she introduces her-self," Hi I'm Sierra, you're Courtney right." Unsure of what to say I reply," Yeah I am, was that Cody kid your boyfriend?" Sierra nods her head excitedly but everyone else shakes their head. I make eye contact with Duncan and he begins to speak to me inside my head," _**Don't listen to her the girl is crazier then you**_." A small fire starts on Duncan's foot but he quickly extinguishes before anyone notices than Jillian interjects," Heather's right you losers better watch the fuck out only a matter of time before all the Chosens end up like Cody." Jillian never loses eye contact with me before I could retort a Goth girl argues," Oh shove it Jillian no one cares that you're a bitter elemental. Keep acting that evil people might see you use your powers and burn you at the stake." Jillian and the Goth were having a bitter stare down Jillian wasn't backing down and Bridgette stepped between the girls," If you two wanna duke it out fine but let it be in a power battle." Jillian breaks eye contact and walks off yelling," Whatever losers." Jillian walks off and a six foot Indian boy with shoulder length ponytail shirtless who was wearing faded blue jeans and flip flops follows her.

The Goth refaces the group," Guys we should go to bed we still have morning practice with Hatchet." Everyone nods in unison and begin to walk off except Duncan and the Goth then Duncan asks," You need me to walk me to your dorm?"

The Goth lightly takes my shoulder," I'll walk her back I'm Gwen by the way." We walk away and make our way to the elevator I try to make small talk I ask," What's your power Gwen?" She replies proudly," I am the Earth Chosen."

"So were you and Cody close?" Gwen makes a little gag," God no Cody was so annoying, he's been trying to hit on me since we met." I can't help but laugh," Cody tried to hit on me within the first thirty seconds;" He was so… annoying accidentally boiled his blood." Gwen stars laughing I take my opportunity to ask," So who was that guy Jillian walked off with." Gwen stops laughing and explains," That's Anthony he's Jillian's boyfriend he controls water all the people who were in Chris's office were all the Elementals in the Northern hemisphere there's more here and there but they choose not to stay with us." The elevator makes its final ding and we make our way through the hallway," What's…?" Gwen cuts me off yawning," I promise we'll get the rest of your questions in the morning but I've got to get to my room we're already breaking curfew. With a hit of the lights I take off my clothes change into some pajamas and plop into bed.

I toss around my bed for hours but I could get a the thought out of my head was I the one that caused Cody to get attacked?

A.N. Please read

**HOLY FREAKING DANG THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm very happy with myself. **

**Also I need some help I thought I saved a fanfiction in my favorites but I guess I didn't because I can't find it if you know what it's called I will love you forever and ever. It takes place in a boarding school** **(I think the school is called Brent Wood or something)** **it came out before the fourth season I think, so all the original characters. Apparently in the story Duncan and Courtney already knew each other but only Duncan remembers **(**His real name is Matty in the story)** **and he goes out with her in the end and they have a friend named Shelby. If anyone can help me find the story that would be great Pm me if you need a better description.**

Happy Birthday to Emilie Claire Barlow the voice of Courtney on all the seasons and a bunch of other stuff you guys should check her out . 6/6/76

QOTD

**Are any of you hyped for The Fault in our stars? Because I'm not, I read it was eh as far as books go for me **

Just to let you guys know the next chapter might come a tad bit late because I'm going to make slight edits in the first four chapters just to fix grammar and combine paragraphs but nothing should change regarding the plot. I'm really proud of myself for finishing typing this because I already had it written but I kept getting distracted.

Thank you so much all you lovely reviewers I love you so much and as all ways **R&amp;R **


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not the characters not total drama franchise, not the desk I'm typing this at.

The clock on my phone reads eight, it's time for the morning power practice with whoever the "Hatchet" is. I slip on my practice gear, flick off the lights and open the door to find Duncan standing there with his mouth hanging open and his fist hanging in the air waiting to knock. When Duncan doesn't move I pat his chin and remark, "Don't stand there with your mouth open Duncan you'll catch flies."

He leans in the doorway smirking, "What no dragging out of the bed? No bargaining? No internal denial?"

I cross my arms turning up my nose, "Yesterday was a big day, and I'm not scared of anything that you or this school can dish out."

Duncan leans farther and I slip out my room and travel out to the hallway, Duncan closes the door behind me then begins to trail me, "So you have absolutely no fear now?"

"That's right," I retort.

We're standing in front of the elevator when Duncan chuckles, "So when you were grabbing on to my chest for dear life last night you weren't scared then?"

I turn sharply and jab my finger into his chest and hiss, "What I did last night was a reaction because you were scared and I felt bad for you."

The bell from the elevator rings hailing my attention, I try to slip in but Duncan blocks my way, "Oh really because you seemed pretty damn scared when you were trying to grope me last night."

I groan this was **not** what I need this morning, "I told you I pitied you, I didn't want you to feel bad about Cody."

Duncan rolls his eyes and smiles, "Oh please you've been dying to grab on to me since the moment you arrived on campus, come on admit it."

**_He's not going to budge…_**

With my left hand I do little circles on the delinquent's chest and using my right hand I rub my hand through his mowhawk. Seductively I whisper, "You're right Duncan there has been something I've been aching to do since day one." I close my eyes lifting up my head slowly Duncan follow my lead quickly I kick Duncan in the shin and he falls to the ground in pain I jump over his body and land in the open elevator. The elevator descends slowly to the ground, upon my arrival I run out of the building bumping into someone landing on the floor.

"Are you blind? Watch where you're going jerk!"

The figure turns around to peer down at me he chimes, "Miss me princess?"

"W-What h-how did you? I left you on the floor."

Duncan extends his arm down to me and helps me up, "Class A fire technique."

The walk to the power gym in silence until my curiosity got the best of me, "How'd you do it?"

My eyes are huge staring at him, "Can you teleport? Is that what that was?"

The delinquent stares down at me in all my curiosity chuckles and continues walking. I'm still staring at him intently while he evades my eye contact, we walk like this until we arrive at the elemental portion of the power gym. Inside we find everyone already in their respective element station talking or doing basic tricks with their powers. In the fire zone Jillian looks up from her stretching and grimaces, "I assumed when you two were late that you finally realized I'm more powerful than either of you will ever be."

Duncan shoves past me to speak to Jillian, "Everyone in this room has more power than you in their right thumb than you have in your entire body."

Jillian opens her mouth to rebuttal but before she can there's three loud whistles followed by someone barking, "EVERYONE GET IN LINE ON THE BATTLE STATION, MOVE IT SOLDIERS!"

In a mad dash everyone sprints to the center of the room.

I mutter to myself, "Who was that…"

No one moves out of line I start to speak up again but interrupted by a tiny pulse of light and a large black man wearing an angry scowl, a gap between his teeth and an army drill sergeant outfit. The man stands less than an inch between my face, "DID I SAY YOU CAN TALK MAGGOT."

Attempting not to tremble I shout, "Sir, No Sir!"

He surveys my eyes and slurs, "Good…"

The large man walks away from me facing the group, "Good morning maggots. For those of you who do not know I am the chef here, the trainer, and whatever else McClean's cheap ass says for all you snot nosed brats. YOU WILL REFER TO ME IN PRACTICE AS GRAND MASTER CHIEF AND ONLY GRAND MASTER CHIEF. In light of recent events this is going to be an extra special practice because you guys don't know how to not get the snot beaten out of you."

A cohesive groan is let out from the group and Hatchet booms, "DID I SAY YOU COULD GROAN MAGGOTS."

Someone hollers from the other side of the line, "Can we please skip the drill sergeant routine today Chef."

I peek my head out to see who it came from. Unsurprisingly I see Duncan slouched over crossing his arms with Geoff laughing alongside him. Hatchet marched over to Duncan then returns slyly, "Just for that private you and chuckles just earned yo' selfs two hundred pushups maggots."

Duncan snorts and sticks his hands in his pockets while Geoff sighs, Chef walks over to the other side of the court commanding, "Whoever doesn't have pushups come with me."

The rest of us walk over to him as he pulls what looks like a car remote out of his pocket he presses the only button on there and the side of the battle court we're standing on starts to tremor. After the shaking ceases the court opens to reveal a stair case descending under the gym. Without explanation we follow Chef out of the room down the stair case, even the seasoned elemental veterans are ogling at the tunnel. When we all arrive at our destination we stare at Chef who was sitting at a large keyboard with levers and bright glowing buttons, behind the keyboard a giant window that showcased a plain metal room. The room we were in was metal as well with several benches where Heather, Jillian, Gwen and a kid with black hair are already sitting.

Hatchet clears his throat, "This is our training room for when your powers are fully developed but we fear a time may come sooner when you may need to fight. This will be the most difficult training you will ever have be prepared for what will be the worst day of your life."

Heather sits with her legs crossed and she files her nails arrogantly, "I don't see what's so damn scary about an empty room."

She looked relaxed and indifferent Chef says ominously pointing to the other side of the room, "Then go see for yourself."

The other side of the room was completely empty just a floor Heather stood up tossed down her nail file and walked to the other side defiantly. Heather stands there tapping her foot, she barks, "What now?"

I catch Chef's grin in the gleam window, he pulls down a lever and Heather falls through the floor. With the blink of an eye Heather appears on the floor sitting on her butt in the training room. She's shaking her fist rubbing where she fell all while cursing but we couldn't hear what she was saying. Hatchet pushes a button and speaks into a microphone, "You about to find out what's so damn scary mean girl."

I stare intently at what Chef types on the keyboard after a few clicks dozens of weapons burst from the floor and ceiling from the ceilings hanging gauntlets on the floor sinking sand pit, giant hammers, and guns. Heather was breathing deeply barely keeping up her façade of fearlessness. Master Chief yanks the microphone again slurring, "Come on mean queen show me whatcha got."

Heather's face becomes serious, she races forward screaming the first obstacles she meets are fifty pound anvils being chucked at her from the walls and ceiling, she takes a giant leap and jumps from anvil to anvil gliding through the air weightlessly. Someone brushes past me it was Duncan staring at Heather next to me on the wall. We share a glance and return to Heather, who's now hurtling to the ground. Heather spins quickly producing an air sphere around her slowing her fall into a long pit of quick sand with. She tries to army crawl out and begins to sink after only two yards. She starts to struggle and jerk in the sand sinking faster.

Alejandro goes from the window to Chef and slams his fist down on Chef's control board, "What are you doing? Turn the fucking machine off, she's gonna sink!"

Chef stays silent blinking and breathing slowly, "She's determined she'll make it if not she wouldn't have made it later."

My eyes revert back to Heather her face is barely surpassing the surface of the sand. In a final act of defiance Heather takes a deep breath and becomes completely submerged in the sand. We all run to the mirror our eyes glued to the sand searching for movement. Seconds pass like hours, Heather breaks free, her bottom half becomes a tornado while her top half spinning rapidly. She lands in a fighting stance her face plastered in sweat, clothes dirty and ripped but stumbles to the next challenge. The last obstacles are blow torches directly aimed at her, Heather has childlike fear in her eyes I have never seen before. The guns swirl around then enclose Heather in a swirl of fire, all I could see was her silhouette fall to the ground, ash rise and the room goes black.

Alejandro kicks the wall and slams on the window screeching, "Look what you did! What if she's hurt? What if she's dead?"

The room was bitterly silent for a moment then a voice mutters, "Is that all you're little training room can do? It's pathetic."

We all direct our eyes to where the voice was coming from, it was Heather's her voice was cracking and her clothes look dirty and mangled. Heather tries to walk but collapses to the floor, swiftly Alejandro picks her up bridal style and lays her down in a chair.

Hatchet turns his chair to face us with a dark smile he says, "Like I said before I was so rudely interrupted was that this will be the hardest damn practice you have ever had. Currently the room is on easy. Who's next?"

Everyone looks at each other not wanting to take on the task for themselves, silently Anthony takes the responsibility. He drops out of the room with a thud but I don't watch him. My heart is pounding in my ears, instead I watch the expressions of everyone else. They pace around tap their feet and check their phones trying to avoid what was unfolding in front of them. One by one they follow dropping out of the floor only to be returned from the training room with their clothes destroyed and body riddled with bruises. Duncan and I sit together in silence watching people go in and out until it's his turn, when he drops in I know it's my turn next. I'm paralyzed in my seat too frightened to go watch Duncan from the window, all I can hear are the quiet moans of pain and see the bodies of the group leaning against each other trying to stay awake. Even in my feeble attempt to stay calm I can hear Duncan's thoughts and how scared he really is at the same time yelling at Chef, "Is that all you got?"

After a few minutes Duncan stumbles in barely making it to the unoccupied seat next to me. It's my turn I stand up hesitantly walking over to the port trying not to shake. I shut my eyes, with an abrupt drop I'm in the training room. The room is empty and much larger than I thought.

**_I'm quick if I can just rush through the obstacle course I can avoid the obstacles_**

I take large strides towards the exit and the first of the weapons emerge, five basketball sized metal spheres manifest from holes in the wall. Before they can attack I gather my breath pouring everything out of me, fire blazes from my hands encompassing the spheres. I'm pushing all the force I have and perspiration starts gathering at my forehead. All the energy in my body feels depleted I kneel over looking up hoping to see destroyed spheres.

Still in their original formation the orbs now have a faint orange glow around them, they weren't destroyed the spheres and had absorbed the heat energy. In organized precision the spheres all form in a V formation zooming towards me. I sprint in the opposite direction stopping at the left wall. When they arrive I dodge in a quick fashion all barely grazing me. All of the spheres are lodged in the wall after a few rumbles two of the spheres glow harder and begin encircling me. The faster they spin the harder the air becomes to breathe, my head is pulsating and my knees give out. I throw my hand forward to only have a weak spark fall from my hand.

A familiar voice whispers in my head. "**_The spheres are creating an area of low oxygen, you need to get out to have fire."_**

My head is dazed all I can see a mirage of the metal and spheres. I lift up my arms focusing my mind on the heat from the spheres circling me. In a final effort I jump up using the force of the heat to propel me upward. It feels like I'm flying in the air my speed slows and I flip driving me down fast. I plunge my fists forward fire pulsing out of them the force knocks the spheres into walls deactivating them. I take a heavy breath before I run again my joints ache and I feel the breeze from my newly singed clothes. I arrive at the next obstacle, the floor slides out creating two giant holes. Rising from the ports are two gargantuan robots standing before me. They're at least 16 feet tall with some type of latex exterior and exposed joints.. While I observe them they remain dormant I take a step forward their own eyes light up activating the machines. The robots take large clumsy bounds towards me I punch forward my fist flames erupting hitting directly to their faces, for a moment they're delayed and continue their pursuit. I keep running but the more I move the more they seem to be aware of how I avoid their attacks. Not only are they indestructible they're adjusting to how I fight. The robots follow my movements cornering me against the wall I try to slip between their legs but one of them lifts me up dangling me in the air. The robot recoils its arm preparing to punch me I latch my arm on to the robot's knee joint letting out as much heat as I can. The robot's joint melts and the robot topples over I slip out of it's grip facing the other robot. I repeat my attack firing flames to the joints, one by one it's limbs melt falling to the floor.

The room is spinning, I feel nauseous and my head aches. The exit door is only 30 feet in front of me, nothing else blocks the way if I run I can make it out of here fast. I push my feet forward but I begin swerving the light is making my head pound disrupting my thoughts. Despite this I try to break off in sprint again two strides ahead my face meets a wall bringing me to the floor. On my knees I crawl to its sides to evade it and three other walls box me inside. I slam on the wall with frail punches nothing budges, leaving me with ash from the fire. The floor beneath me shudders sliding me into the wall, underneath hot lava bubbles making the prison hotter. The floor moves closer to the wall until it barely holding my feet. I jump up putting my hands and legs on both walls to support myself. My muscles are already strained from the other obstacles and sweat is cascading from every part of me. I hold my position for a few minutes the over exertion of my arms is making me tremble my face is turning dark red from my strain. I'm trying to breathe but my chest won't contract I can feel my heart beating faster and my throat drying from the heat. Slowly my arms start to falter as I begin to slip lower towards the lava the heat becoming more intense as I let out small cries and warm salty tears prick my eyes to take short trips down my face. There's no way I can make it for much longer. In my head I can hear Duncan whisper

**_Let go Courtney…_**

"NO…" I screech dryly my voice can barely getting the word out without cracking.

My hands moist from sweat slide me down inching me closer, my heart is pounding like a jack hammer in my ears until I hear his voice again.

******_Courtney I know you can make it out of this but for you to make it you're going to have to trust me and let go._**

My arms slip me down another few inches and the heat gets more potent, I let go of my position on the wall sinking into the lava. After a short plop I'm inside waiting to burn alive from the lava into nothingness. The lava is warm but not as hot as it should be it feels like a warm bath. In a swirling motion I close my eyes and thrust upward shooting out of the lava like a pistol breaking out of its holster over the wall. I open the door taking the exit. My face is scratched up and my arms and legs are bruised, weakly I manage to limp up the stairs to find everyone still sitting around by Chef.

Chef signals me to take a seat, "If you had been properly trained you would have known to dive into the lava because your powers would have shielded you. For no formal training that was impressive soldier."

The small praise makes me smile, Hatchet surveys us and speaks up again, "This was the poorest attempt at offensive power plays I have ever seen. But as for now you all did good soldiers. It was no secret that this practice was a lot harder then what you're use to but all necessary for what may come next. I'm afraid that the people who wish to do you harm may be waiting around the corner. Your powers are still growing so I doubt any of you will be able to come out of the training room unscathed for a while, the people you will meet will be ruthless heartless and will have no mercy much like the training room."

Jillian snorts, "If they're going to be that bad then some people of this team need to step it up and fast and others need to get through practice without crying. Plus how is a metal box supposed to prepare us?"

Jillian's staring at me through her entire spiel. Then Duncan chimes in, "Hate to admit it but crab face is right there's no way we're going to be ready facing random simulations."

Hatchet looks so angry it looks as if steam may blow out of his nose he struggles not to yell, "You barely got through these exercises alive maggots so I would make wise and shut your mouth. There's also worse things these people can do then kill you they can steal your energy and powers."

Everyone's eyes drop the floor, in the silence I speak up, "Wait, How do people "steal" powers?"

Chef surveys me intently then squints, "That's for another practice maggot. CLASS DISMISSED EVERYONE GO SEE THE DOCTOR BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY."

**_Why is everyone here so damn defensive about answering questions?_**

We turn to leave but a figure interrupts us.

"Wait," a voice croaks from the entrance. It was Chris McClean he looks different unlike his usual demeanor he's hunched over slightly carrying an old walnut cane still dressed in his usual suit his face has worry lines and his black hair was peppered with white.

"I just wanted to thank the students on how well you all have been handling the Cody situation. I also wanted to remind you about the parent's weekend coming up. Enjoy yourselves and come back ready to work." Chris gives a warm smile, slightly limps away then out of the room and closes the door.

Once again everyone was slowly getting up and making their way up the stairs except Duncan who still had his eyes shut leaning his back on the bench.

"So are you going to be the one to answer the questions?" I mutter impatiently.

Duncan sits up, "I'm not the best at explaining information sweet heart."

"Well who is?" I bellow to the disinterested punk.

Duncan stands up looking down at me, "People here aren't too big on getting asked questions. Everyone's a bit of a secret keeper, but I think… I have someone who might have the info you're looking for but it's gonna cost you."

I cross my arms standing firmer staring into Duncan's eyes, "What do I need?"

Duncan shrugs, "Anything really money, information, goods, anything that he values on the given day. His name is Noah Caron he's a super genius, I might just have something that may help you go to my room it's on the floor below yours, room 10. Reach into the dresser next to the bed go to the top drawer and grab the small black bag and give it to Noah. You'll find him in the library on the other side of campus, he's usually in the underground floor with a crazy girl, her name is Izzy nobody knows her last name and if you did she goes by a different alias every week. You want to get to Noah you have to go through her. By the way don't look around anywhere else in my room."

Duncan reaches into his pocket and tosses me a small brass key I walk towards the exit and look back at Duncan, "You're not coming with me?

The delinquent shakes his head, "Nah I've got detention in fifteen minutes that I'm thinking about ditching right now."

Inside the main dorm buildings I take the elevator to Duncan's room, almost as expected his room door was plastered with skull carvings and keep out posters. I open the door with Duncan's key and push open door. When the aroma of his room hits me I gag the room smells like old workout clothes and stale food. Exactly as he said the dresser was next to his bed, I open the drawer and find the small pouch instantly and proceed to stick it in my pocket. I start to walk out until I see a picture in the same drawer a picture of a young Duncan and a little girl she has dark red hair wearing bright red overalls and sandals. Duncan was pushing her on a playground swing, they were both smiling. The picture brought a smile to my face, I put the photo back in its place walk out the room and lock it.

The library was at the other end of the campus the building was school house red its steps shined like pearls and nearly three stories tall. The entrance had a revolving door when I walk in my eyes widen like saucers. It has to be the most expansive library I have ever seen in my life. Complete with an elevator and stairs for the other floors, rows of books that seemed to go on forever, kids studying and the books restacking themselves. I journey to the stairs and take them down to the underground floor. Beside every wall are bookshelves lined with old film reels and music albums, the room is dim in the farthest corner an Indian boy wearing a white dress shirt with a red and blue vest sits watching a movie that was being projected on the wall. I take my first step to approach him but I'm ambushed by a girl in a green halter top and green wrap and orange hair.

"Who dares try and pass Explosivo!" she whispers. Izzy grabs my arms taking a moment to sniff me up and down.

After she's done I lift my eyebrow inquisitively she barks, "She's clean boss" with a jump she's gone out of sight. I'm so confused but I progress to Noah when I sit down he doesn't turn his head he remains succumbed by the moving pictures.

I say," Excuse me Noah" but he cuts me off and murmurs, "It's the best part." Paying attention for the first time I notice the contents of the film a woman is running through the woods her face was slashed with cuts she runs until she met a cliff, faced with the decision to face her pursuer or jump she chose the latter and fell onto the cliff and the film ended.

The lights stay dim but now Noah faces me, "Did you like it?"

My face is completely aghast, "That was revolting!"

He shrugs his shoulders he declares, "What do you want." My eyes center on his face, "I want answers."

He leans back in his chair staring at the ceiling then responds, "Well what do you have for me?" I take the pouch out of my pocket then slide it across the desk, Noah opens the bag takes a big whiff and he closes his eyes inhaling the scent wraps the bag and puts it away.

The nerd takes out a book and begins to thumb through it he says, "Ask away."

"Well first of all, why is everyone around here so damn defensive about answering questions?" Noah bites his lip and pauses from reading he takes a deep breath,

"Sometimes secrets are meant to be kept, powers like this come at a price Courtney. In our world information is more powerful than you can fathom. Just about everyone at this dump of a school has some type of dirty laundry. We aren't too accustomed to having share time. Next"

"Wait how did you know my name?"

Noah continues to absorb the content of his book and replies, "Who doesn't know your name you're the talk of the town Fire special that replaced Jillian. Everyone's been talking about you."

**_Great_**.

"Who would be happy if the Elemental Council failed, and why is everyone so worried about them?" This time Noah doesn't pause just sarcastically drawls out, "The Verwoya, an old group of humans that hunt out people that are different, meaning us. They started formally a few hundred years ago, they've tried running us extinct for all of time in the name of religion, safety, science, or anything else that popped into their extremely small minds. Most of the time they killed innocent people who were just odd looking or acting weird example, Salem witch trials. We have to worry because if the council fails to protect us most likely we'd all die sure some Specials would pop up randomly like you but they'll probably get squashed out too. Problem is some of them have children that end up being Specials causing our worlds to meet causing major rifts.

I suck in between my teeth pensively, "How does someone steal powers, why is it such a big deal?"

Noah rolls his eyes, "When you came to me I assumed you would ask me more important questions, but whatever. It's actually pretty easy all you need is a strong telepath specifically someone who's mastered kinetic energy, take their energy you'll have their powers, youth, strength it all depends. Even the lowest of social outcasts know that losing powers sucks being a shell of your former self, the ones that don't go into vegetable states normally kill themselves.

I bring my hands to my face then remain silent I'm too unsure of my next question. Noah stays focused on his book, "If you're not going to ask the last of your questions then I'm going to have to ask you to leave when you're deep in thought you start to breathe rather hard its rather distracting."

"Why can I see when bad things before it happens? When Cody was attacked I had a dream and he was there he was bloody and hurt and I found him. Was I the one who hurt him?" Noah puts away the book for the first time he glances at me his face filled with controlled rage and anger, "You know what happened to Cody and who hurt him?"

I shake my head no, "I just had a dream about it, later I found him lying there in that nook in the garden.

Noah slightly relaxes and returns to his uncaring demeanor, "Depends might be a surge in your powers you might have had a really specific dream. I have a couple other theories as well come back after the parent's weekend and I'll see if I have anything to offer you for your question. Please leave now I have things to attend to." The last part of his sentence is with sheer annoyance and anger but despite that my eyes expand and I whine, "What? No I have a lot more things I need to know."

Noah sets his feet on the open chair next to him, "You may have things you need to know but I no longer want to answer questions therefore you will leave and return when I am ready."

The finality of his words made me walk away from him his knowledge was something I could not risk losing.

When I turn the corner out of the room and make my way up the stairs I hear quiet sobbing, I peek my head just enough to see Noah's hands covering his face and him crying. A flash of light and the crazy girl begins to comfort him rubbing his back telling him to things will be alright. For the first time I notice the book in his hand it's _Oscar Wilde_, and I know why Noah couldn't answer any questions after I mentioned Cody because Noah has his secrets too.

**A.N**

**How's it going everybody longest chapter go me this chapter was extremely hard to write specifically the ending. If you didn't understand the reference to Oscar Wilde it's about a man in the 1800's who gets syphilis in college and can't find a job. Then gets married realizes he's gay has two sons becomes powerful and does it on the down low with guys before entering a long love affair with a man he loves before releasing a really successful poem and dying, his wife finds out he's gay last. Probably not the best description but oh well.**

**Shout out to**

**Bunnyrabbit212**

**For finding the story I mentioned in the last story thanks.**

**QOTD**

**What's your favorite cartoon? Mine actually isn't total drama its x men evolution and ben 10 ultimate alien**

**Tell me how I'm doing pretty please much love**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	7. Making things right

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama**

"Do you have to go?" I whine noisily to Bridgette who was packing her suitcase.

The blonde stops her frantic packing and gives a warm smile, "Sorry Courtney I know you wanted to hang out this weekend but I haven't seen my parents in months and Geoff is meeting them today."

I give her a grimace while playing with my bag sitting on the bed, "What am I supposed to do this weekend? Nobody's going to be here."

Bridgette stares at me with wide eyes then mumbles, "Maybe you should go see your parents."

I walk over to the bean bag in the corner and dramatically flop down I say disbelievingly, "You have got to be kidding me they haven't even tried to contact me since I've been here!"

The surfer walks into the bathroom then shouts, "It's not like you've tried to hard either Courtney. If there's one thing I have learned about you in all this time of being friends is that you are stubborn and no doubt that your family is the same way, maybe it's time to be the bigger man –err woman thing."

My head darts in the direction of the bathroom from the clumsiness of her words I ask, "Thing?"

Bridgette sticks her head out of the bathroom to peer at me, "You know what I mean."

I roll my eyes, "There is NO way I'm speaking with them!"

Bridgette races out of the bathroom and begins throwing things from the closet into her duffel messily,

"You can always hang out with Duncan he doesn't go home on parent's weekends.

My eyes widen to the size of saucers at her suggestion I snort out, "I'd rather take my chances in hand to hand combat with Chef in power practice. He's a criminal not to mention rude, disgusting, a total Neanderthal. By the way someone should tell him that owning sun glasses doesn't automatically make you cool." The thought of him aggravated me.

My best friend sings in a taunting voice, "Aww Courtney has a little crush on a boy…. How cute I don't think you've a legit crush on anyone since middle school. What was his name...? Oh I remember Scott Malowski, dirt boy farmer didn't you guys date for a few weeks?" I cringe at the thought of Scott, "Ew! Don't bring him up I was different then. Also I do not have a crush on Duncan!"

Bridgette sticks out her finger chuckling, "Yeah you do, don't lie to me. You're always talking about him and when you're not talking about him you're talking to him, not to mention the fact you guys hang out all the time. Plus you blush a bit whenever I mention his name."

I stand up firmly and stomp my foot, "No I do not always talk about Duncan! Secondly we only "hang out" all the time because he's always following me, and I do not blush at him."

Bridgette walks over and grabs on to my cheeks, "So you're not blushing right now?" I rip away from her and look in the body mirror even with my tan skin my cheeks were turning a light crimson.

The blonde walks over and pats me on the cheek, "Don't worry Courtney your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul plus I think its cute reminds me of the movie Grease with a lot less singing."

I huff out, "I will burn down your room." Bridgette shakes her head at my hot temper then starts tidying her room.

I ask grouchily, "Are you coming with me to the dining hall or not? I thought you would already be packed so we could go to breakfast."

She sits down on her bed putting her hair up in a ponytail, "I thought I would have packed last night but Geoff was here and we got a little preoccupied after…."

She cut off her sentence there leaving me to think about the rest I cover my ears, "Gross I don't need to know that information! So… No to breakfast?"

She sighs sadly, "Most likely unless my parents show up late. Go on without me I'll see you at my sleep over.

"Kay," I reply finally before giving her a hug and walking over to the dining hall. The room was almost completely empty as expected a few kids sat alone most people had gone home last night. At the buffet I fill up my tray with waffles, bacon, and a smoothie. I contemplate over my choices for tables until I see Gwen sitting completely absorbed writing into a black book nibbling at some yogurt.

She notices me when I'm a few feet away from the table then puts down her book. She says hello first, "Hey Courtney. What are you doing here still?"

Setting down my tray I reply, "Hi Gwen, and I could say the same thing to you too the way you hate this place I thought you would have been gone hours ago."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Yeah my mom is busy with work as usual, so I'm stuck here until noon. As much as I hate it here I almost don't want to go home my family's been crazy lately. What your reason?"

After I finish swallowing my food I answer, "Not going home so I have the entire campus to myself. What's so bad about your family Gwen?"

She ignores my question and gives me a pitiful face, "Sorry sucks like that sometimes. I think Duncan is staying here over the weekend you can always hang with him if you're bored."

I take my left index finger then make a gagging sound, "As if." I start to ask why she doesn't want to go home but I think it might be best for me to not badger her with it.

I continue cutting my waffles while talking, "Not in a million years would I ever voluntarily spend alone time with that cretin, he'd probably manage to have me end up in jail."

Gwen rolls her eyes then a voice boasts, "Please I would never let them catch me I'm far too clever for that. Not to mention handsome, powerful, and irresistible.

Gwen and I groan in unison, "Shut up Duncan."

A few seconds later Gwen whispers to me, "Speak of the devil."

Duncan takes a seat next to Gwen and says, "You really shouldn't act like you're not happy to see me it hurts my feelings."

Gwen punches him in the arm, "So what are you up to today?" Duncan clears his throat, "Didn't you hear Princess and I are spending the day together." He looks at me and wags his unibrow suggestively.

My mouth hangs opens in shock, "He is a liar I am not going anywhere with him."

Gwen ignores us staring at our book again trying to stifle her laughs. Duncan takes a bite of his toast with his mouth full he says, "Yeah as soon as you change out of your jammies."

My outfit consisted of a dark brown tank top, yellow sponge bob pajama pants, and slippers. I give Duncan a stern look, "Chew with your mouth closed! There's nothing wrong with my pajamas I thought Bridgette and I were going to eat breakfast together so I didn't go get changed."

Duncan was trying not to fall over laughing at my anger he and Gwen were already dressed in their regular attire, I stand up put my tray away and walk out the delinquent yells, "Be ready when I get there."

Gwen bursts into laughter at his comment. He could be such a cretin sometimes after finishing breakfast I go in my room and get changed quickly to avoid Duncan. When I go to rush out Duncan was standing at my door he smirks, "You ready to go?"

My face scrunches up, "I'm not going anywhere with you get that through your thick skull."

He looks up to ceiling thinking, "What if I sweeten the deal? How about this I take you anywhere you wanna go? I'll even have you back in time for the sleep over."

I look at him disbelievingly, "Anywhere?"

He nods his head I ponder for a few moments before saying yes, "How are we going to get anywhere? From what I can see the school is in the middle of nowhere."

Duncan's grin was almost scary he leads me to a large garage that contained at least 50 cars most of them being school vans with Chris's face and the school's name. We walk until we arrive at a 2008 Dodge challenger Duncan pulls out car keys and the car alarm beeps once.

"This is your car?" The vehicle was beautiful completely clean dark green like Duncan's mohawk.

Duncan smiles with pride, "That's right. Bought it myself and cleaned it up." Duncan rubs the top of the car then we both get in the car, it still smelt new.

I turn my head to look at him, "How could you afford to redo a car this nice?"

Duncan rubs the back of his neck, "Might have gained some money in some not so legal business ventures."

Putting my hands on my temples I give him the evil eye. This boy disappoints me so much. He interrupts my thinking to ask, "So where are we going?"

With a deep breath I manage to spit out, "My parent's house."

Duncan presses the garage door opener then speeds out heading toward the gate ignoring every speed bump we stop and he faces me again, "That's easy, so to answer your question on how we get out of here our world doesn't really exist within the regular world. It's constantly moving through and around existing on a completely different plane. I'm not really sure on the science specifics but the easiest part is getting out. The school exists in its own portal, so all we have to do is drive out and think about where you wanna go. In my head I begin to picture my neighborhood, without warning Duncan speeds out of the gate. When I open my eyes we're driving down my street accompanied the familiar view of neatly manicured lawns and huge houses.

Duncan parks on the curb by my house before I open the door Duncan hits the lock button and stares at me. "You know you don't have to do this. When you were thinking about your house I saw your mom yelling at you saying names that would make Chef wash out his mouth with soap."

Taking a moment to stare at Duncan I say, "I can do this we need to work things out if I don't act like the bigger person no one in my family will, or they aren't going to get better."

Duncan presses the unlock button and we approach the door, before I knock Duncan mentions, "If it makes you feel any better the portal traveling went a lot better than expected if you had thought of another place mid travel we could have died or been left in a permanent time parallel where time doesn't pass or move for all time."

My face fills with horror while Duncan knocks on the door confidently. My father's voice hollers, "I'm coming."

The door swings open slowly to reveal my father he still looked the same he had his dark brown hair slicked back peppered with white. As always he has on slacks a dress shirt and loafers. His smile is wide and bright but his eyes told a different story. They were puffy and red accompanied by dark purple rings around his eyes, his laugh lines were even more stressed than usual and his facial hair is uncharacteristically messy. He grabs me in his arms tightly swaying me from side to side, "Courtney my dear come in come in."

Duncan and I walk through the door the house hadn't changed from the last time I was there. My dad looks at Duncan, "Sweet heart is this your boyfriend?

Duncan pushes by me shaking my father's hand, "Yes I am sir my name's Duncan Michaels it's very nice to meet you."

My eyebrows knit together pushing them away from each other, "No he's not this is Duncan he drove me here from school."

My dad claps his hands together, "Regardless it's very nice to meet you young man. Courtney show your guest the gondola outside, I'm going to grab us some refreshments."

Duncan and I walk to the backyard, the pool is clean the yard is neatly manicured like always Duncan exclaims, "Nice digs figures the princess comes from a castle."

He gives me a smirk, I shove him to the side in the corner of my eye I notice my sister digging around in the small plot of dirt in her garden. As soon as she sees me she sprints over to me almost knocking me over. Tears were welling in her eyes, she's wearing an olive sweater over a pair of jeans and tennis shoes her long brown hair wrapped up in a braid.

My dad comes out admiring our display of affection, "You guys can get reacquainted later alright your sister and I need to talk. Raquel would you mind entertaining Duncan, while your sister and I chat?"

Without a debate Raquel obediently takes Duncan's arms leading him off, he looks back at me surprised by my sister's strong grip. My dad takes a seat in one of the wicker chairs handing me lemonade in a tall glass. He shakes around his drink nervously instead of his usual confident posture he's hunched over chewing on his lip attentively, "How have you been Courtney? Are they treating you right up there?"

I force a smile on to my face while speaking to make sure he doesn't worry, "It's been great I've made a lot of friends. I have my own room to myself the food is great and I've been excelling in keeping up with my school work."

**_At least the food part was true_**

He looks more relaxed, the worry lines on his face become less tense. I'm glad because what I told him was mostly true, I was keeping up with school for the most part and I had more friends then I use to have which was just Bridgette.

He takes a sip from his drink attentively puckering his lips he sets the drink down, "I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that. So what's the deal with that Duncan kid he's not your boyfriend is he?"

My eyes feel like they bore into my Dad's skull in my head I can hear Duncan chuckling at my conversation in my head. I smack my hands to my face and slowly slide them down exclaiming, "Not you too, trust me we're not dating Dad."

All my dad could do was chuckle at my response, "I wouldn't blame you though he seems like a nice kid."

He motions over to Duncan I stare over at what Duncan and Raquel were doing. They were both sitting down by the garden plot, Duncan had Raquel completely absorbed in the small fire tricks he was doing with his lighter. He gives her a wink and blows on the lighter, small horses grow from the fire trotting around in the air surrounding them. Raquel applauds enthusiastically as the spectacle.

There was still obvious tension in the air surrounding the two of us my dad broke the silence first, "There's no easy way to say this Courtney… What my wife Maria did was wrong it was cruel and she should have consulted me first whether I was away on business or not. If you're angry you have every right to be I should have been there to protect you and for that I am more, sorry than I have ever been in my life.

My expression is filled with confusion, "Why aren't you calling her my mother just your wife?"

He fiddles with his hands awkwardly then stares me dead in the eye, "I was hoping I would never have to tell you this secret but I'm afraid it's really now or never at this point. Maria is not your mother your real mother to my knowledge has been dead for several years."

The glass drops from my hand breaking on the wood below leaving shard and wet stains on the ground. I gravely murmur, "What do you mean? My mom's the one who kicked me out like two weeks ago. I've known her my entire life."

My dad smacked his dry lips slowing his breathing. Despite the cool weather my dad seemed to be sweating, "Please do not interrupt me, your mother ran off a little after your sister was born you were really young then. She was like you with the powers couldn't make fires but she was still very powerful. Dangerous people were threatening her and she didn't want you to get hurt in the line of fire. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do."

I was completely speechless for a few second it felt as though a thousand pounds had just been dropped on my chest, "I don't understand I know my mother she lives here she's married to you!"

Fat tears were running out of the sides of his eyes defiantly.

My dad scoots closer to me and wipes the tears away from my eyes his smile was small then lets his hands cup my face, "Sweetheart I still love you very much but in truth that is all I know. Your mother's name was Sophia Jean Morales before we were married she was very secretive I don't know too much on her background. I'm sorry"

I try to form words but I'm completely befuddled. Too many thoughts are running through my head I feel nauseous from what I had just learned. In the midst of my crisis I can hear Maria's voice yelling through the house, "Richard, where are you? Whose car is out front?"

She walks out of the house into the yard she's dressed in business wear a gray blazer over a dress shirt with a skirt and heels. She looks refreshed and happy she smiles until she registers my face.

"What is she doing here? I thought you said she wouldn't be coming back." She points at me without acknowledging my presence Maria stares at my Dad piercing straight into his eyes angrily.

Finally I manage to release words, "What?" I stand up from the chair focusing on both of them curiously.

Maria scowls at me shaking her fist she spits out, "God dammit you heard me."

She stares at my father again exasperated her body was rigid and she was tomato red in the face she shouts, "I won't do it again Richard I won't. No more burnt down houses no more covering up her mistakes. I'm tired I have given up to much to do it all over again." Duncan runs over to us creating space between myself and Maria he barks, "Why don't we all calm down."

She's completely startled she screams, "Who is this. Now she's bringing criminals into the house now! Get out or I will call the police!"

Duncan stares straight into Maria's eyes, "Oh please the police don't scare me plus you can't tell her to get out anyway it's her house too."

I stand by watching the ordeal happen Maria and Duncan screaming back and forth both turning red from anger the air is becoming increasingly humid from Duncan. My dad speaks up again, "Courtney I think it's time for you and your guest to leave."

Tears stream out of my eyes but I don't argue I walk out of the gondola and call, "Come on Duncan let's go!"

Duncan stands there confused with his arms up in the air, "You're just going to leave." I nod my head then turn around.

Before I could make it in the door again Raquel was there staring into my eyes whimpering to stop her tears, "Courtney don't leave again you can't do this I'll miss you too much."

My arms beckon her forward in a warm embrace I push away first choking out, "This is not goodbye forever this is a see you later I'm only ever a phone call away. I promise ok."

Bravely Raquel nodded her head at me trying her best not to cry keeping a stiff upper lip and breathing slowly. Stepping slowly I leave the house without looking back sitting down in the passenger seat of the car.

My body spasms violently from anger shaking the seat. I slam my hands on the dashboard clawing at my face. I'm breathing heavily as the scene replays in my head. I stop releasing all the tension in my muscles I become overcome by a sense of relaxation. My anger subsides even my sadness was gone I feel empty my skin feel chilled goose bumps arrive popping over my arms and legs. Duncan doesn't speak when we're alone in the car he flicks the car's radio and puts it in drive. Everything takes a muteness I'm merely standing by as things took action. The only thing that I notice is the tiny hum from the engine rocking me and the blow of the air conditioner making me shiver. Duncan watches me as I zip up my sweater he flat lines his lips angrily. Driving recklessly Duncan speeds up, his knuckles grappling on to the wheel so tight his hands were red.

"Get out," he commands. The first thing I register when I open my eyes is his voice and the view of water. I had accidently drifted into sleep, as he says we walk on the rock infested sandy shore me faltering slightly.

The breeze whips my hair back causing me to shake I stutter out, "Why the hell are we here Duncan? I'm cold I want to go ho-." The word home was stuck in my throat where was it anymore? It definitely wasn't at the place where I had officially been banished out of twice or at the school where I was forced to go because I'm a freak.

Zoned out staring out into the lake the water looked inviting broken from my trance Duncan dictates, "That's the thing Courtney you shouldn't be cold you have the power to control fire you should never need a sweater. You're allowing your emotions to dim your powers out. So I need you to get mad."

My throat still dry from my crying angrily hisses, "Are you crazy? You're the one who told me not to!"

Duncan raises his finger objectionably, "Technically I said that's the kind of shit that can't happen, letting your emotions take over where you can't control your powers anymore. Right now I need you to forget all of that."

"Why," I lamely enquire.

"Because Courtney you're not exactly dealing with your feelings and from my experience that's dangerous."

I stomp my foot protesting, "But I'm not mad. I'm fed up with dealing with crap and annoyed I want to leave."

I pivot my feet and march off from Duncan he hollers, "Where are you going you're not even going in the right direction!"

He spins me around with his hand then jabs his finger into my collar bone. I grunt out, "Duncan that hurt.

His eyebrows raise and he ignores me persisting in poking me roughly, "No, it's fun. Why should I? Not like you can get mad and stop me." He sends his arm down again to jab me and I grab it in my hand whispering then raising my voice to screech, "You want me to get mad? Fine I'm mad."

"What are you mad about?" the delinquent asks seriously.

"Everything," I yell back angrily

"I'm mad at everything! I'm mad at my life and how messed up my family is and how nothing can ever be normal for me. I can't stand how everything is so shitty and if I'm ever happy nothing stays the same it always turns to shit because everything's always wrong. How my father lied to me my entire life on who gave birth to me! Mad because I didn't ask to be a freak," while I screamed fire begins to encircle Duncan and I the flames rise as tall as us setting the shore on fire. I'm shaking with anger running my fingers through my hair with frustration.

"But what I'm most mad about is everyone treating me like I don't matter," I exhale deeply falling to my knees staring at the dying flames until they were nonexistent."

The flames leave a circle of ash I'm not cold anymore Duncan looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "You feel better now?"

"I nod my head up and down slowly out of breath, "Yeah I am."

He laughs at my lack of breath, "Come on we gotta go."

I follow him to the car half limping slipping into the passenger seat I turn to him, "How'd you know that would help me?"

Duncan drums his fingers on steering wheel debatingly, "Because I tried to hold it in like you, try to fight all of my emotions but it didn't work it was right after I got out of juvie when I was fourteen. I was angry and I got into a fight with my little sister Zoey she made me mad and I lost control…" He trailed off drifting into his thoughts then he continued, "I gave her third degree burns over the entire right side of his body. McClean found me a bit later but not before taking the Doc to the hospital where she was staying and healed her and made her forget what I did, she almost didn't make it. Then one day I found this deserted gem when I ran away from school angry. My powers were raging I could barely get annoyed without burning a room to crisp. When I was first here the entire shore was coated in ash you could see smoke everywhere covered but when I was done everything sucked a little bit less.

The sun was setting on the lake sinking lower into the horizon changing the still blue water to a warm honey color mixed with red. I'm unsure how to strike up conversation again after what Duncan had revealed to me so we sit there with our own muteness and thoughts. The sun sank in to water until there was no light on shore except for the head lights. "You ready to go?"

I'm brought back into reality by Duncan who's facing me, "Yeah How many miles away are we?"

He throws me a devilish smirk then says, "Less than one," He slams on the gas pedal driving us into the lake after a few splashes a bright light appeared sucking us through a tunnel a light filled tunnel. I only caught a glimpse before we arrive in the car on the main road at campus. I shake my head taking in the surrounding I feel like my stomach was in my chest and overcome with nausea.

"What was that?"

I scream in the car my head was pounding and every part of my skin burned. Duncan continues driving on the road to the garage unbothered, "Sorry about that the first time you travel between realms it's a bit of a bitch."

"I'm dying. How'd you do that?" I spit out my body is retching in the seat I feel disgusting.

"You're fine the side effects should wear off in a few minutes. I wasn't the one who did it technically, when I was younger I had to go to the lake a lot so Chris had someone make me a portal that could transport me from the school to the lake and vice versa. If we didn't we would have to find our own portal," Duncan explains

He was right by the time we arrived at the garage my stomach and head were back to normal but I still had chills. We get out of the car then walk out of the garage, "Thank you Duncan for helping me today that was very nice of you."

The sky was filled with stars the occasional lamp post also brought light to the dark campus. Illuminating Duncan's face while we stroll.

Duncan strides faster snorting at my comment, "Pssssshh I'm not nice I just didn't want you to burn down the damn school if Jillian said something to you."

Walking behind him I smile, "You're nice regardless thank you."

Duncan slows down walking so our arms are rubbing against each other he purrs in my ear, "So not so bad for a first date is it?" I push him away from me, "Ew no way. That was not a date ok that was a friend helping another friend."

Duncan scoots closer to me again placing his arm on my shoulder, "Come on we're basically dating watching that sunset on the lake alone that was pretty fucking romantic plus I already met your folks."

I roll my eyes trying to jerk myself away from his body, "Never ever would I ever date a Neanderthal like you. Maybe if you developed some manners and evolve a few hundred thousand years then I could say never would I date a Neanderthal like you."

The delinquent scoffs loudly when we enter the dorm building, "You'll come around eventually my devilish charm always gets them in the end."

Sneering loudly I roll my eyes stepping inside the elevator Duncan doesn't come in but stands slightly outside the door way I ask, "You're not coming? It's pretty late."

The delinquent shakes his head, "Nah I've got my own business to attend to around this time of night."

"Stay out of trouble."

Duncan smirks one last time and says, "Goodnight princess." Before the elevator closes I see him turn around and exit the building.

**A.N**

**So it's been about two weeks it was time for an update. How's it been? If you're from the US happy fourth. Five thousand word mark. Chapters keep getting longer so you know hooray for that. I wanted to take a minute for everyone who has reviewed because this story is important to me so big thanks to**

**Bunnyrabbit212**

**Someone (guest)**

**Guest**

**THE PYROMANIAC QUEEN**

**Tauguste5**

**Knifez**

**SilentlyCorrectingYourGrammar**

**ChloeRhiannonX**

**LittleMissFrances**

**Guest**

**QOTD**

**Any good fics you guys really like that I should read? It does not have to be total drama related**

**Honestly as much as I love writing this story, when I get a review saying that someone liked it. The feeling I have is so great so thanks. I've been tidying up the other chapters adding more detail and my other stories I literally forgot how bad those were. Bye you guys love you all and remember**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	8. Sleep over

Chapter 8: We are the Specials

"Did you find anything?" I demand.

Noah looks up from his book reading to take a glazed over peek at me, "I thought I made it perfectly clear for you when I said come back after parent's weekend. Unless the calendar on my phone deceives me it is very much still parent's weekend,

"Well… that's not fair, I have new information and I need answers now."

Noah's eyebrows furrow from his agitation, "For someone so smart I imagined your debate skills to be a little better."

I shoot Noah a glare but he's still consumed in his book, "How am I supposed to find out information until then."

For the first time in the conversation Noah sets his book down and plasters a forced grin on his face he strains out, "Maybe you should try reading some of the books in the library I heard people still do that."

I take a second to scope out the lower level that we're in, I gasp out, "There's no way I could do that today. Searching through the lower level could take years alone and I need information now! This is important."

Noah's eyebrows raise inquisitively he slurs, "Did you try using the internet? Despite common belief it does have more than cat pictures and twitter."

My eyes narrow, "Don't you think I've tried that already? I've tried Google, Yahoo, and even Bing for crying out loud. Nothing had a shred of the information that I'm looking for."

Noah's face looks puzzled, he gives himself a small smack to the forehead, "I forgot you're a newbie. Our history isn't on regular search engines except for vague instances of unexplained paranormal. If you want something fast you need to use our search engines s.n.i, anything that has ever been said or done of importance is recorded and stored in the database.

Noah pauses examining my intrigued expression, "What type of information are you looking for, or should I say on who?"

His grin is relaxed but also intimidating.

"No one," I respond curtly.

"Really because your boyfriend told me last night that you were looking for information on mommy dearest."

I scrunch up my nose.

_**I don't have a boyfriend…**_

It finally occurs to me that he's talking about Duncan. "He's not my boyfriend! Wait you were the person that Duncan had business with last night? Are you apart of whatever illegal business he does?"

Noah tenses up awkwardly, "Guess you didn't know about that."

Noah pulls a sharpie out of his bag and grabs my hand, "Since I dropped that bomb on you let me help you get started with your search."

Noah gently brushes the tip of my hand against my skin. When he's done he blows softly and puts the pen back in its spot, neatly written on my hand is "ChrisMcleanIsAnAss"

Noah explains, "It's my s.n.i password for the Special Network, all the computers at the school have blocks on the regular internet and all high priority information of the s.n.i database. With this password you can bypass all security to whatever information you need, not even Chris has this much access to the database.

"Nice," I whisper to myself.

"But how does no one know about this? Having this must be against some rule," I ask pensively

Noah's glazed over look returns asking, "You don't want it?  
Covering the hand he wrote on protectively I say quickly, "I do I just don't want to get in trouble."

Noah chuckles darkly, "What's the fun without a little trouble? This place isn't made for prudes it was built by rule breakers."

I observe Noah again, he was already consumed in his book. I was obviously not receiving any more help from him today.

Quietly I stand up leaving Noah to his book. The computers are off to the farthest corner of the library. I nestle to the most secluded portion of the computers eager to avoid any students who may arrive.

I open up the first google tab I see, I delete the .com and replace it with .s.n.i. My google tab closes and reopens with a red screen spelled out in neat cursive Special Network Information.

"Nice. I give them points for presentation."

I type into the search bar "Sophia+Jean+Morales" dozens of links are listed down the screen. I stream down the links quickly all of them contain the words. The first few links they open me up to Facebook profiles these women already have families and none fit the description. I click on the last link on the first page the screen loads slowly my fingers drum impatiently for the information. When the page is almost fully loaded the page goes black and a password bar appears.

"You have reached restricted information that is not authorized type in your s.n.i password to bypass this."

I read the neatly printed password in black ink "ChrisMcleanIsAnAss" and type it in. The black screen disappears and a white screen reappears with biographies listed A-Z. Once again I type in my mother's name only one link pops up this time. I press the link and I'm led to a new screen. A picture of her pops up above a short biography I touch the screen with my fingers to outline her face. She has the same brown skin we would be identical twins if not for her curly hair and multitude of freckles. I scroll down to read what's less than a paragraph about her life.

"Sophia Morales was a top of the class student at the Mclean institute for specials. After graduation she immediately began her own scientific research for the Elemental council. After her research was stifled because of her methods Morales disappeared for three years to only reappear in the highest ranks of Verwoya scientists. After a failed infiltration by special operatives Morales was identified to be dead."

_**That's it?**_

I click on the website for more leads with no avail no other options. I smack my face allowing my hands to slide down slowly in astonishment. My mother is dead and a traitor to specials everywhere. I stare into the glowing screen playing over the facts I just learned. My eyes wander over to the lower portion of the computer. The time reads eight o clock, my eyes widen as I gather my processions' in a hurry. I was supposed to be at Bridgette's dorm over an hour ago. I start off running through the main floor of the library for the exit, I reach the door and over hear a heated argument coming from the lower level. I walk slowly crouching by the entrance out of sight.

"How much longer is this going to be? We've been at this for years and time is running out!" I recognize the voice as Chris McLean arguing.

"You must be patient… The last subject has just been obtained if we try to hone it too quickly the whole plan everything we've been working for gone. The power we are working with is too great to be played with. It must be properly cultivated or we risk repeating our failure."

I don't recognize the second voice it's a woman's her voice is calm and light but demanding. The room is silent interrupted by a third voice growling out, "I still don't get why you can't move it up. These kids are dumb as hell you could just snatch the rug from under them."

The voice was Chef.

_**What have they been working on for years that could be so vital now?**_

I inch closer to the wall to get a better view and the wooden floors squeak quietly. Chef's head darts in my direction, "Did y'all hear that?"

Chris stares at Chef curiously. "Of course I didn't hear anything because no one's here we're the only people in the damn library!"

As Chef turns back around exhaling loudly, with caution I back track to the main floor sprinting out of the library. The grass crunches with every step as I make a desperate escape to the main building.

Never stopping to rest I run to the elevator and land inside.

_**What have they been trying to hone for so long? What happened before?**_

I push the subject to the back of my mind when I sprint down the hall way arriving in front of Bridgette's door. Bridgette chirps from the doorway, "Where have you been you're over an hour late?"

Unprepared to lie I pant out, "Sorry Bridgette I got caught up in the library."

Bridgette smiles with sincerity, she grabs my arm yanking me into the room and slams the door. Bridgette's dorm looks like it was cut right out of a modern living magazine. Expansive hammocks connect across of the ceiling of the room leaving the floor completely vacant with the exception of a desk and several bean bags. Sierra and Heather sit next to each other on the floor occupied with their cell phones surrounded by snacks.

"Oh I didn't know anyone else was going to be here." I say.

Heather replies without removing her eyes from her phone, "Don't you know no party is a party without me Courtney."

After her remark I plop down in a seat next to Sierra, she turns her face with a beaming expression, "Hey Courtney! It is so nice to see you!"

"Oh hey Sierra it's nice to see you too. What are you up to?"

She swings around her arm to give me an up close and personal view of the phone screen. Slowly scrolling through we pass by a whirlwind of snap shots of Cody's face. Sierra snatches the phone out of my grasp, "Its Cody's elemental fan blog update his fans with updates on his condition in the hospital.

"Cody has fans?" I ask pensively.

Sierra snorts, "Of course Cody has people who care about how he's doing. While the girls here don't see potential there are thousands of specials who want to know how his recovery is going and how all the elementals are doing. We all have one and they're all ran by moi.

Sierra's eyes shine as she talks about her blogs, I half listen to take a peek at Heather who was listening in on our conversation. Her eyes weren't brimmed with annoyance as usual but at bewilderment on the great lengths to gather information.

I return to Sierra who was still yammering on about her blogs, "It's so weird normally all the blogs receive around the same amount of views except for Jillian's who always had the most amount of views. But yours has been blowing up lately! People can't seem to get enough of who replaced Jillian."

"People care what I'm doing?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yeah your page is blowing up more than Jillian's ever has."

Sierra slides to the comment section of the latest photo stream. I glance over the comments section speed reading the stream of words.

**What's her favorite food?**

**Where did she come from?**

**How are her powers?**

Sierra lets out an ear deafening shriek, "Could I get an interview?"

I open my mouth to object but Sierra had already whipped out her smart phone. Her phone lets out a short bleep and Sierra starts with her questions, "So Courtney how does it feel to be the female fire special and the eventual ruler of all specials?"

I give a hard blink and stare into the lens of the camera my chest falls deeply making me feel warm all over. All that can escape my lips is, "Uuhh… its…."

Sierra peers her head out from behind the camera smiling encouragingly. "I open my mouth to speak again slowly, "Being the fire special is….a"

I'm interrupted by a fatal swoop of the door opening. We all turn our heads to stare at Jillian and Gwen in the door way holding boxes of pizza and drinks.

Bridgette claps her hands excitedly, "Awesome you guys are back!"

Sierra shuts off her phone, "Don't worry we can pick up the interview later."

Gwen walks straight in but Jillian stands there devouring me with her eyes. The pair sits down in the center of the circle while Bridgette passes out plates and utensils. The girls commence to chatter while I stare at the food on my plate, I feel so out of place. My chest feels heavy for every second that passes by. As the talking gets louder, my eyes dart from side to side watching them. They look so comfortable like it's their natural habitat. They're all laughing it looks so natural, they don't even think about it.

I chime in with a hoarse voice, "Hey Bridgette can I use your bathroom?"

She pauses from her conversation to look at me, "Yeah its right there"

I stand up and walk to the bathroom, as soon as I'm inside I swing it shut. Sitting with my head facing away from the door against the cabinet I pick at my nails to calm down but my heartbeat hammers against my chest. My breathing still feels shallow.

_**Why are you doing this to yourself? **_

_**Why do you always have to make a scene? **_

_**You should just leave it's not like they even want you here. **_

My eyes start to burn I can feel the tears about to pour through.

_**Stop it….**_

_**Stop it**_

_**Stop it**_

I clench my eyes shut refusing to let them run, I hear the door quietly creak. In the entry way Gwen stands taking my distraught state. She walks over to the bath tub and takes a seat inside, she drawls out, "Parties aren't your thing?"

I don't answer her question, instead of meeting her eyes I stare at the wall behind her. When I don't respond Gwen speaks up again, "I get it. It's pretty overwhelming to sit in a room and act like someone in there almost tried to murder you, and didn't spend a bunch of time trying to torment you. But it's what we have to do. We have to get along like everything's okay when it's not. It's like rule number one in having an intertwined destiny."

We sit in silence ignoring each other. Gwen sinks lower into the tub she reaches her arm out holding a cigarette.

Gwen asks, "You mind?"

I shake my head slowly.

A sharp click echoes from the bathtub followed by a long inhale.

"You know I would ask you to light it but I've seen Duncan try to light things upset when he first started, let's just say there's a reason everyone on his floor has their own personal fire extinguisher."

I accidentally let out a low chuckle. Gwen sits up higher in the tub hanging over to stare at me, "You want some it? Has some special stuff courtesy of Duncan.

"I'm good."

Gwen rolls her eyes at me, "Your loss this stuff is better than any human drug out there. Better find something to make it easier here everyone has something to make it livable. Just please don't make it alcohol we don't want another repeat of the great Heather detox of 2010.

Time passes slowly I just watch Gwen's teal hair slide in the bathtub with each puff of pink smoke rising to hit the ceiling.

"You ready to join everyone else again?"

"No," I murmur.

"Can you do it?"

I nod my head, Gwen extends her hand out to me smiling from the tub. Grabbing firmly I lift myself to stand facing Gwen. Less than an inch apart I'm close enough to smell her pajamas giving off the scent of fresh laundry. I'm close enough to hear her heart beat pounding slowly, I hope she can't hear mine skipping a beat. Her eyes slide back to mine to make eye contact. For a second she gives me a small grin. I fight to keep my breathing the same but I'm breathing deeply despite my efforts. Gwen is the first person to move we walk back out joining the girls in the circle who were all occupied by the Netflix menu.

Bridgette notices me and inquires, "Hey Courtney are you ok does your stomach hurt?"

"I had a little bit of indigestion I'm good though."

Heather interrupts our conversation, "We should watch something scary."

Sierra moans, "No…. Scary movies give me nightmares. If I get nightmares I won't get a full eight hours of sleep and if I'm not well rested I can't properly manage."

Jillian interjects, "Sierra you haven't managed since I met you. We should watch one of those mommy romantic comedies."

Heather glares at Jillian, "I'd rather be gagged with a spoon."

Bridgette continues scrolling through the Netflix menu for movies for us to watch while Sierra, Jillian and Heather bicker over what to watch. I stare at Gwen she's not paying attention to the noise instead was consumed by her notebook. She flashes her eyes up towards me, I can't stop the instant burn of red in my cheeks. Her eyes are soft and doe like melting into an engulfed trance she smiles at me sweetly not breaking eye contact.

Heather and Sierra's bickering becomes harder to tune out we both turn to see the rest of the girls huddling around Bridgette yelling about what movie to watch. Bridgette finally pushes down the tablet exasperated, "You know what we're watching Avengers end of story I am so sick of this every time you guys come over we have to debate over what to watch."

Heather groans, "That's like so unfair none of us want to watch the Avengers."

I speak up, "I'm cool with Avengers."

Everyone else chimes in unison, "Same."

Heather turns to pout on her bean bag. Bridgette gives her tablet a few more taps and a projection lens is revealed from the wall. Sierra runs to hit the lights the movie starts and warm fingers grasp around my wrist.

Bridgette is inches away from my face, "Hey I know it's been kind of crazy but are you doing ok?"

"Yeah of course."

I wouldn't want to upset Bridgette she was always working so hard to keep me involved and invite me places.

"Ok cool." Her eyes light up again but in the uncommitted the way how her eyes widen when she knows I'm lying.

She lies down next to me staring at the movie screen, my lips flatten into a straight line. I want to take Bridgette into the bathroom and tell her everything, instead I watch the movie intently.

The movie progresses until the end credits roll onto the screen. Heather saunters over to the lights to flick them on. We all squint our eyes stretching in the circle.

Sierra yawns, "Well that was fun I think I'm going to bed."

She crawls over to her sleeping bag and unwraps it in the midst of her unraveling it Heather walks over and kicks the bag out of her hands.

Gwen pipes up, "What the fuck Heather? You can't do that."

Heather spits, "Why not it's a sleep over we're supposed to be having fun. Heard of it loser? Plus it's not even midnight."

Jillian nods in agreement, "Don't be such wet blankets we can still do stuff."

Bridgette focuses her attention on to the pair, "What did you guys have in mind?"

Heather's mouth crawls up one side into a rigid smirk, "Truth or dare."

"I'm down," I say in agreement.

Jillian stares at everyone menacingly until we all regroups in the circle

Heather turns to me, "We play Truth or Dare the same way humans do with one exception we have a human lie detector."

I raise my eye brow in curiosity before I can ask Gwen interjects, "I can sense most changes in the ground, people's heart rate change when they lie and I can sense the speed up in the rhythm of your heart from the earth."

"So don't lie the punishment for lying is worse than whatever we try to make you admit," Heather states.

Heather declares, "I'm going first. Sierra truth or dare?"

Sierra trembles a bit in her seat, "Truth!"

Heather's eyes narrow in anticipation, "How far have you gone with Cody?"

Sierra's voice rings out, "Well this one time we convinced Chris to let us use one of his portals to go get ice cream in New York and that was kind of far."

Heather's eyebrow's knit together in frustration, "Let me rephrase have you and Cody ever done anything sexual?"

"Well… this one time we were swimming on the beach and Cody yelled that if he didn't drown he would give me a kiss. So I jumped in to rescue him and the rest was history," Sierra swoons.

Jillian interrupts Sierra's gushing, "Anyway… Bridgette your turn?"

Bridgette's mouth curls with indecision, "Gwen truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How'd it go with your mom and telling her about Trent?

Gwen slams her hand to her face slouching angrily, "It could not have gone worse my parents wouldn't even stay in the same room. When they did the only thing they would talk about is about is marrying me off."

My eyes narrow at the word marriage. Gwen's voice crescendos with each rise in volume Bridgette's room trembles. Gwen swings her head up in curiosity, "They want me to break up with Trent and not talk to him because they want to arrange a marriage with Cody to raise money for their company."

With Gwen's last words my drink falls over everyone is entranced with her words trying to ignore the adamant quaking. Bridgette crawls over to Gwen taking precise ignoring the shaking she places her hand on the goth's shoulder. A soft blue glow pours over Gwen the tremors become less hostile slowing to a rumble then ceasing. Gwen looks around at the group everyone seems unaffected by Gwen's outburst Gwen mutter's slightly, "Guess I should lay off the roseate huh?"

I start to ask what Roseate is but coil my words back into my mouth. It didn't seem like the time for questions.

Gwen rolls her eyes in my direction, "Courtney Truth or dare?"

The entire group was now acknowledging me, Jillian pipes in, "Come on Courtney keep it interesting."

I state mundanely, "Dare."

Gwen's eye brows shoot up at my bravery, "Hmmm you've surprised me Summers."

"I dare you to…."

She closes her mouth to give herself time to think, I can hear my heart in my ears waiting for the verdict.

Gwen purrs, "I dare you to steal the Chris McLean flag from the flag pole and replace it with your bra."

Bridgette cries, "Come on Gwen you can't make her do that!"

"No it's fine I can do it."

Everyone stares at me in silence while I grab my shoes. I turn for the door way looking back toward the group, "Are you guy's coming?"

They all scatter for shoes and sweaters to put on I starts towards the elevator and Sierra stops me.

"We can't use the elevator they monitor all the floors we've been to we need to take the stairs," Sierra explains.

I nod in agreement we start down the opposite direction of the hallway quietly creeping down the stairwell.

Bridgette's voice whisper's nervously, "Guys I don't think we should be doing this."

Jillian hisses, "Don't be such a baby we'll be in and out an in less than ten minutes."

We finish are descent down the hallway and exit out to the ground floor.

Heather spits, "What are we supposed to do now if we go out of the main exit we'll trigger an alarm and get caught. Great thinking loser."

Sierra rolls her eyes, "We have to sneak out the window that isn't synched with the security system I figured you would know that out of all people since you used it to sneak out with Alejandro all last summer."

We all use our phone lights to illuminate the way to the window even in the darkness we can see Heather turning a deep shade of red. Gwen unlatches the window jumping out arms first. I hear a bump and Gwen sticks her hand through the window to give the next person assistance. One by one we all jump out the window I'm last Jillian sticks her hand through I grasp it firmly, and swing too quickly. Before I could say anything Jillian walks away snickering at my fall.

Gwen points toward the center of the campus, "There."

In a mild dash we all run towards the pole, the air was crisp and the ground sponges beneath our feet from the freshly watered lawn.

Heather declares, "Come on Courtney we don't have all day come on."

I grab the halyard yanking it towards me but it wasn't working. I command, "Shine your phone's toward the top I think somethings stuck.

Jillian yells, "Quit trying to get out of it just pull harder."

I growl, "I'm not lying the thing won't move somethings stuck."

I give the halyard a final yank the top rings, with the halyard swinging to the top and a heavy weight landing in front of me. Heather shine her phone to what had fallen before me. A body wearing a torn apart red hoodie and blood stained jeans with knife strikes running vertically down his legs.

Sierra lets out a shriek, "Is he breathing?"

The boy's arms were tied to handcuffs connecting to the halyard he shifts slightly letting out a quiet moan, "Help me."

Bridgette places her hands over the kid's head emitting the blue wave again she yells, "Jillian call for help now he needs immediate medical attention."

Jillian stands motionless in shock by the boy's injuries. Bridgette yells again, "Jillian you need to call send out a fire signal or something. This kid is going to die!"

Jillian wakes up from her shock and pulls out her phone, "This is Jillian we need medical attention immediately by the flag pole. Now."

Jillian shoots up three flares while we watch Bridgette tend to the boy. Seconds pass like hours as I watch the boy become less and less perceptive to Bridgette.

I turn my head I hear the roaring of an engine and a warm glow in the distance. A small jeep comes driving towards us the car makes a full speed turn stopping in front of me. Doctor Hart makes a jump from the driver's seat stopping in front of the boy. The doctor pulls the boy's hood off to examine his bruised face, grabbing his arms the doctor's eyes glow warmly.

The boy stirs but doesn't say a word, the doctor whispers, "This isn't going to be pretty."

His voice raises to a sharp bark, "Go to McLean's office, now!"

The girls and I all tremble unsure of what to make of the scene, the doctor we all know to pull off miracles was now scared. Jillian commands, "You heard him go."

Heather walks off first not returning her eyes at the travesty lying before her. I don't move I observe the doctor's eyes and hand glimmer able to evoke a small moan from the boy's body. A hand grasps mind its Gwen staring me straight in the face, "We have to go."

Her face is barely visible from the doctor's glowing, however the graveness on her face is clearly expressed. The walk to McLean's office is a silent one no one even attempts to look at each other. We all listen to the syncopated crunching of leaves and grass beneath our feet until we arrive at the building. Sierra is the first one in the door the illuminated hallway shows the blood on Bridgette's hands and on my legs. Snugly inside the elevator we rise waiting for the final ding to be let out to the entrance of McLean's office. Before I can place my hand on the door knob it swings open, the air is dense with the smell of cigar smoke and brandy. Bridgette and Sierra sit in the chairs Heather and Jillian sit together on the love seat adjacent to the one Gwen and I were sitting on. Gwen releases my hand coiling them away to hold herself.

Chris is sloppy drunk his facial hair is scrappy and unkempt unlike his usual neat demeanor. He sits slouched in his big chair tapping on his oak desk. He's wearing a dingy white dress shirt covered with stains and his usual slacks. His hair is limp from greasy hair products and sweat. Chris's blood shot eyes and purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep complete his disheveled ensemble.

Chris slurs from his desk, "Would anyone care to explain what happened here to tonight?"

Jillian speaks first, "We were out on campus playing truth or dare. When Courtney pulled on the flag pole Cameron came sliding down, he was already injured. The End."

_**How does she know that boy's name?**_

I watch her intently she doesn't even tremble while telling her version of the story it sounds rehearsed and this was just the act she had been waiting on. Chris's eyes peer upon each of us slowly watching, he stands up brandy bottle in hand.

"So you mean to tell me that you just found… one of my student near dead on campus?" Chis interrogates.

"Yes."

The room is silent the only noise comes from the cackle of the fire seething. With a fatal swoop McLean launches his bottle on to a bookshelf. He bellows, "You have got to be freaking kidding me! I just got the media off my back and now this shit. The media is going to go to town on the school. The rest of the students are arriving back in less than a day!"

Everyone jumps at Chris's reaction, and Sierra bursts into tears. Chris runs his fingers through his hair pursing his lips tightly with the same angry expression, "Shut up! Shut up Shut up!"

Sierra begins whimpering at a futile attempt in stifling her tears. Chris takes a deep breathe to calm himself pacing back and forth in front of us he declares, "This is what is going to happen none of you are going to talk about this to anyone. Not your parents not the media not to each other. Do you all understand?"

We all nod our heads in silent agreement.

"Good. Everyone out!"

Everyone cringes at Chris's reaction nervously scurrying out of the room.

"Except Courtney."

Paralyzed I stay in my seat unsure of what Chis wanted with me. Chris manages to walk over to a seat opposite of me. He flips a cigar out of his pocket and lights it at the of the cigar end I see a faint glitter of pink. McLean takes a long drag blowing the smoke in a straight path to my face.

As I fan the smoke away Chris inquires, "How do you…. Happen to manage being at every accident?"

I cough, "Unfortunate circumstance…"

McLean snubs his half smoked cigar, he closes his eyes reclines and slurs, "Unfortunate circumstance…. I've had quite a bit of that lately."

Chris massages his temples slumped over on the couch croakily, "How could anyone hang a student by their arm to a top of a pole…?"

_**Jillian never said he his arms were tied to a pole**_.

He takes a pregnant pause from speaking and moving when he looks fast asleep. When I rise off the couch he clenches my hand without opening his eyes he says, "You will be enrolled in classes when everyone else's schedule resumes. Prepare."

With a final pause he releases my hand freeing me from the room. I make a quit get away slamming the door behind me.

**A.N**

**Wow guys… so that was on heck of a hiatus… I've been having a crazy year and one of the things that really suffered was my writing. But fortunately I'm on summer break and I'm back to dishing out chapters hopefully. I wasn't completely absent from writing during my other breaks I managed to tidy up the other chapters. Also on a positive note I know how the story is going to end and the main conflict so I'm going to check for any continuity errors. **

**Notes on the chapter**

**This was more of a filler chapter that will feed more directly into the plot. I wanted to show how Courtney plays with others and give you a little background on the characters. If something doesn't make sense now I promise it will later. If you have any major questions feel free to email me**

**Reached the big 5k mark on this chapter Yay me!**

**For any of the people who stuck with this story its good to see you again and thanks for sticking with me. For any new people I hope you enjoy the ride. **

**Much love if you haven't already Follow, Favorite and feel free to Review.**

**Constructive criticism is always nice!**


	9. Family

Chapter 9 we are the Specials

"So tell me why I'm going with you today?" I yawn out.

Shifting in the car seat my whole body aches, I haven't slept since the day before. Every time I drift off to sleep Cameron's body was there again, every drop of blood, every broken bone, his mouth pleading for help, sits etched into my mind.

Duncan leans through the window of the car to explain, "Because of my unwavering charm and master persuasive skills. Plus I did you a favor yesterday by taking you to your parents it's the least you can do."

Duncan walks around the hood slipping into the driver's seat. After checking his mirrors he puts the car into ignition backing carefully out the garage. I let out another loud yawn, Duncan turns his head and asks, "Why are you so tired?"

My mouth starts to form the sentence and I quickly bite my tongue. Chris's words ring in my head "Not to your parents, not to the media, not to each other."

I gaze at Duncan his eyes were no longer on the road the glazed over face I had become accustomed to expressed genuine concern. "Nothing. Just a crazy night not much sleep," I say to quickly to be believable.

Duncan's eyes return to the road, easing over the dirt path of the campus. The car parks in front of the gate instantly my body tenses for the transition from the school. Duncan slams on the gas pedal sending me lurching forward then slammed back by the force of the portal. A flurry of light explodes engulfing the car spitting us out on a road. I open my eyes and relax at the view of the road we were once again on the road and my stomach isn't as queasy as before.

"That wasn't so bad." I mumble to myself.

"I know right you made it through the portal without almost puking," Duncan teases.

"Oh shut up. I wasn't that bad," I argue.

"You were about to lose your lunch in my car you were so scared," Duncan snorts.

"I was not scared then and I'm not scared now," I retort.

Duncan sneers, "Then why are you still holding my hand."

My mouth drops in shock at the sight my fingers are interlocked with Duncan's. How could I not have noticed this? My face oozes embarrassment and my cheeks burn in shame as I yank my hand away. Duncan notices watching my face turn up in frustration. The light reflecting off his eyes makes his crystal blue eyes sparkle even more. He laughs, "I don't get why you're so frustrated? There's nothing wrong with being scared sometimes."

Duncan's voice trails off allowing me time to think ignoring him I stare out of the window of the car watching the trees whisk by into a green blur. The cool air whips past my face sending my hair back. I can tell the air is cool but I don't shiver, I don't even have goosebumps on my arms, my powers are keeping me perfectly warm. I close my eyes to feel the air batter my face, the crisp air runs into my eyes sending tears down my face. My face relaxes from the biting weather, I sit waiting for a cool sensation even a mild shiver to no avail.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Duncan replies, "You'll find out when we get there, relax. Take a nap, I don't want you to be tired when we get there."

"You want me to just relax and go to sleep in an unregistered vehicle with a known criminal while no one knows my location?" I challenge.

"Yep." Duncan replies coolly.

I recline in my seat muttering my skepticism, "If he really thinks I'm going to sleep while he's driving he has got to be out of his mind."

Before I'm able to finish my sentence I feel my consciousness fading away to blackness.

_I'm dashing through the grass my limbs burn of fatigue. The cool familiarity of the moist grass squishes in tandem with my strides. My chest feels compressed like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. My feet collide, I trip slamming myself to the ground. I crawl begging my body to venture forward. Trudging through the darkness of the field the sky melts into the ground morphing into a drugged haze the ground trembles as I try to move. My legs fail from numbness still I claw forward without warning a fire encircles me. The fire dances in front of me tauntingly I focus on the flame trying to make it die but it won't shakily I hold out my finger to touch it. On contact the fire is warm singing my hand, swiftly I retract it cradling it with my body. My arm gives way causing me to fall to my stomach, the fire flickers higher like a heartbeat growing stronger every second. The fog before my eyes grows denser blinding me I cannot make up the stars or moon only a symbol a perfect red pyramid. My heart is palpitating out of my chest, my lungs are concaving. Before my eyes can droop closed a pair of feet appear before my face I hold out my arm beckoning them for help, I am met with a kick to the gut I let out a small yep whilst the warm stream of tears slides down my face. The assailant removes an item from their robe swinging their arm upward they stab a syringe into my neck. All that can leave my mouth is a breathy cry for help my body cringes as the poison travels through my body. The assailant walks away leaving me in the grass returning to the mist._

"Yo wake up we're almost here," Duncan commands as a small nudge jolts me awake.

Everything remains a fog, I rub my eyes and everything comes into focus. We were in the suburbs once again, nearly identical houses sit piled next to each other like organized doll houses. "Where are we going," I repeat.

Duncan taunts, "You'll find out when we get there."

Dazed I stick my face out the window to feel the cold air again. The images replay in my head the stab, the pyramid, the school. Is this going to happen? The front of my head starts to pulsate and my chest compresses closing off my throat. I huff out in frustration discharging fire and steam fire from my mouth.

"It's a bit chilly right now try not to breathe so hard you might scare someone," Duncan advises.

I roll my eyes content to ignore Duncan's advice. I watch the houses blur together again into a soggy brown mush interrupted by the occasional car and child. The brown mush makes my stomach feel queasy so I shift my gaze over to Duncan. He's radiating off warmer than usual, every inch of his body nervously trembles he looks tensed. Duncan drums his fingers against the steering wheel rocking to music that's not playing. I stare at him deeper trying to make the psychic connection but all I can read is static of a thousand people speaking. My mind swims through black and white static diving farther I'm turned to a grainy picture of a younger Duncan. I strain trying to delve deeper but I'm being pulled out, I'm yanked out of the gray and white fuzz until the picture dissipates leaving me in a dark hole.

Duncan sighs, "Courtney Courtney Courtney I expected better of you. Sinking down to using our mind connection to see where we're going I expected better of you."

I cry in frustration, "What it's not like you don't try to read my mind all the time."

Duncan scoffs at me, "Only because most of the time you're screaming your thoughts out loud it's hard to ignore."

I open to my mouth to yell at him, interrupted by Duncan jeering the car to a sharp turn slamming me into the window. We're turned into a cul de sac neighborhood Duncan's face looks grim as he drives us closer to the last home on the street. The house is cotton white, with blue shudders, neatly mowed lawn with a long drive way. The whole thing would put Mr. Rogers to shame it looks like a house in an afterschool special.

Duncan parks on the street in front of the house remaining frozen in the driver's seat, his eyebrows furrow, and his knuckles turn chalky white from gripping on to the steering wheel. I caress his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

He obviously isn't I've never seen him scared before, his eyes blink sporadically like he's replaying something in his head. Duncan stops all his movement he takes a deep breath and commands, "Yeah, get out of the car."

I unbuckle slipping out of the car, Duncan stands waiting for me, together we walk up the drive way of the house Duncan chokes out, "So we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" I ask.

Duncan explains, "My parent's house. I haven't seen my entire family in years, we got your painful family reunion out of the way yesterday; so I figured why not?"

At the door Duncan tenses up again staring at the forest green door, I take the cue to knock slamming my knuckles against the door. We wait for five seconds Duncan says hastily, "No one's home we should go."

He pivots his foot to leave and the door opens a petite woman my height appears in the doorway. Her blonde hair is packed neatly in a bun her face is void of wrinkle with the exception of laugh lines. Her eyes glaze over me until she spies Duncan, her eyes light up as she jump to Duncan kissing all over his forehead. Embarrassed by his mother's affection Duncan rubs his hand behind his neck awkwardly, "Hey ma."

She raises up her arms pulling his face down for a better view she coos, "Oh you're getting so big…Dunky bear."

I find myself trying to stifle my giggles, Duncan's face is turning redder than ever. Once again she turns to me taking notice of my amusement of her display of affection she asks, "Duncan you even brought a girl, she's so pretty…. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Courtney." I answer.

"Beautiful…. I'm Mrs. Michaels. You can call me Deborah."

A burst of cold air whips by us interrupting the reunion, Duncan and I stand undisturbed by the temperature not even wearing jackets. Deborah shivers uncontrollably she commands, "You kids get in here it's too cold to be out there."

Wrangling us inside I observe the inside of Duncan's childhood home. On every wall are pictures of children on vacation and in sports, none of the children look like Duncan. In the living room we stop in front of a brick mantel, hanging above it is a family portrait the only one Duncan isn't absent from. The picture is older, a ten year old Duncan grins into the camera next to two teenage boys, his father, and mother with a baby swaddled in her arms. Duncan stands next to me admiring the portrait I taunt, "Baby Duncan was so cute… What happened?"

"He became an outstandingly sexy individual." Duncan purrs wiggling his unibrow.

My giggle erupt to full on wheezing at Duncan's remark he argues, "Don't fight it you know the truth.

He isn't wrong even with his piercings and overall punk exterior he's pretty handsome. Especially his eyes they made you go swimming in icy pools of blue, catching light and piercing right into whatever they're staring at.

Duncan commences gyrating his abs inching closer to me my cheeks flurry in a light crimson at his antics. Duncan's mother comes over smacking her son on the back of the head she inquires, "This is how you go treating nice girls?"

She faces me to apologize, "Duncan's never been very good with girls they make him nervous and then he starts to sweat really bad."

Duncan barks, "Ma!"

His mother asks with sincerity. "What it's true you're a growing boy there's nothing wrong with sweating its part of the body's natural changes."

A timer goes off from the kitchen making Deborah jump in surprise, "I need to go finish dinner. Duncan your brothers are outside go introduce Courtney and wash up."

Duncan interlocks my arm with his at my surprise, I look at him waiting for a response but he doesn't give one. He leads me to the end of the house dropping me off at the porch. I step outside but Duncan doesn't follow he says, "I'll be out in a minute I need to talk to my Ma really fast."

I banter, "Why so she'll give you advice on how to talk to girls?"

"Psshhh we both know I'm a master at that," he gives me a wink and stalks off back to the kitchen.

He looks different when talking to me the cockiness is there but as a filmy layer to something else, it looks like fear. I ponder on it as I journey into his backyard it's a large grass covered lot littered with leaves. In the center two men wrestle over a ball in the yard roughly, as I walk towards them, one of the men hears me and looks up.

The taller one with the sandy blonde hair and brown eyes stops rough housing to ask, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Courtney I'm Duncan's friend."

The slightly shorter one with dark hair remarks slyly, "You're too pretty to be one of Duncan's girl's."

"Oh no you misunderstood me I'm just friends with Duncan we go to school together," I explain.

The pair's eyes grow twice their size the taller one asks, "So…. can you like fly or shoot stuff out of your eyes?"

In shock at the taller one's brazen I stand with my mouth open in surprise. _**Do they know about specials?**_ The shorter one shoves his elbow into his brother's ribcage, "What the heck dude you can't just ask her that."

The taller one coughs out from the plunge to the ribs. Without warning a hand rests on my shoulder Duncan chimes in, "You wouldn't be bothering Courtney now would you boys?"

The taller one jumps at the accusation, "Us why never little brother it would be simply unprofessional."

The two don't embrace they just maintain distance and nod. Duncan introduces me, "This is Derek my older brother."

Derek reaches out to shake my hand I grasp it and I'm pulled into a bear hug. He declares, "Any friend of Duncan is a friend of ours."

He pulls me in so close I can smell the mixture of perspiration and deodorant. After I'm released Duncan introduces me to his other brother, "This is my other older brother Dylan."

This introduction didn't sound as friendly it was laced with acid that they acknowledged. Dylan only nods at me politely.

The tension could be cut with a knife the wind, whips by us etching out the words that were not being said between the brothers. Duncan's hand slips down from my shoulder to my waist clutching me closer. The heat we emit from standing so close makes small heat ripples in the air around us. He strokes my hip slowly in circles with his index finger, I can feel my heart beating faster. A voice erupts out of the silence, "Dunky…."

Duncan's finger's rip from my hip to turn to the voice. A girl about my height with dark red hair, pale cream skin, and a red sun dress emerges from the door. My eyes pop out of my head at how breathtaking she is as her hair bounces in the wind. She strides toward Duncan landing in his open arms, he hoists her up and hugs her tightly. I stare at her bright expression closely, at her jaw line trailing to her arm the skin has an uneven leathery texture. Duncan and Zoey release from their embrace turning to the rest of us. I raise my hand for a hand shake, greeted instead by arms engulfing me in a hug. Surprised I stare at Duncan who has a troubled grin plastered to his face, I return the hug releasing first.

Her voice rings. "Hi I'm Zoey Duncan's little sister."

"Oh I'm Courtney I go to school with Duncan."

Zoey's eyes pop open to the same size as Dylan and Derek, she replies nervously, "Lovely um… Dinner is done everybody get ready."

Dylan and Derek stride quickly to catch up with their sister Duncan and I walk behind them.

"_**So does everyone know about your powers?" **_

"_**Yeah I may or may not have burned down part of my school trying to change people's grades. That's the first time I got caught for my powers and I met Mclean"**_

"_**What about Zoey?"**_

Duncan goes silent he remarks, "What about her?"

"Her burn marks Duncan. Was that you?"

I stop at the porch waiting for his answer, Duncan leans against the wall of the house avoiding eye contact. His eyebrow furrows in frustration and his knuckles clench until they're red. I turn Duncan's face to look at mine I whisper, "It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. We're here now it was an accident."

Duncan rolls his eye up to avoid my gaze I pull his face down close to mine, "Duncan you're not a bad person we can do this we can get through dinner ok?"

Duncan finally returns his eyes to mine, they're not angry and hard like before they're soft and vulnerable. Duncan nods his head and I relinquish his face, I open the door and Duncan leads me to the bathroom. We both wash our hands and walk to the dinner table. I sit on one side with Zoey Duncan sits on the other side with his brothers, Deborah sits on the end closest to me. On the opposite end there's a man I did not know once I'm seated he introduces himself. "Hello I'm Duncan's father. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Courtney."

"Like wise," I return.

"Duncan." Mr. Michaels spits.

"Dad."

Mr. Michaels commands, "Everyone bow your head for grace."

We all link our hands listening to Mr. Michaels's prayer. Normally I would pray, but I feel the instinct to drown Michael's prayer out to a mild hum focusing on Duncan. He opens his eyes smirking at me, I purse my lips to stop the grin from flying to my face. Mr. Michaels finishes the prayer and we all say Amen. Derek is the first one to start piling food on his plate. I watch everyone pass the food to each other, no one even says a word. The only noise that erupts from the table are the sounds of forks and knives scratching against plates. Duncan's father eyebrows knit together with every bite obviously perturbed. His face sits scrunched up in anger moving only to take another bite or a sip of brandy. I stir the pasta on my plate avoiding the glare I'm receiving from Duncan's father. Deborah ask, "Is dinner alright dear?"

"Everything is delicious Deborah your cooking is phenomenal," I reply.

Deborah's face lights up deepening her laugh lines she gushes, "It was nothing really just a recipe I picked up from-"

Duncan's father interrupts, "So Courtney… where are you from?"

Deborah casts her head down from her husband's interruption her hands start shaking mildly in frustration.

Surprised I reply, "Oh um here and there my dad has a corporate job so we had to move around a lot. Before moving into the school I lived in Toronto."

Mr. Michaels curls his mouth pensively, "What does your mother do?"

"My step mother is an art dealer she works out of studios. My birth mother was a scientist she passed away when I was young."

Everyone's head turns down at the mention of death except for Mr. Michaels. Duncan growls, "Not everything has to be an interrogation."

Duncan's mohawk slowly droops from the heat gravitating off of him melting the product. Dylan and Derek are even breaking out in a light sweat, I sit with my eyes down to avoid the glaring contest between Duncan and his father. I glance over at Zoey who's chewing her food mechanically, her hands shake with nerves as she tries to shovel the food in her mouth. Deborah cuts the food on her plate into small child portion slicing away to avoid the drama.

Duncan's father snarls, "So Courtney do you burn everything to a crisp you come in contact with like Duncan?"

Deborah shouts throwing down her cutlery, "Zachary you've crossed the line apologize to them now."

"I shouldn't have to. Why can't I even ask questions in my own damn house anymore? When delinquents like him soiree in here and disrespect me. I pay the bills… Or did you forget?" Mr. Michael's words slur together in drunkenness.

He shakes his paws at Duncan shouting, "You're the worst you know that? After all I've done for you this is how you repay me?"

Duncan slams his fist on the table making the ice in my drink melt, "I'm your kid I shouldn't have to pay homage to sociopathic alcoholic."

Mr. Michaels bellows, "I'm your father you will respect me. You're just a criminal who gets upset when you're treated like one."

"At least I'm not a small town washed up cop who hates his family and job and is waiting for the first chance he gets to leave," Duncan returns.

Instead of staring at the commotion I watch the rest of the family bite their lips in anger and fear. No one's eating this more just counting the seconds between shouts and waves of heat.

Mr. Michaels knocks over his brandy in agitation, "You owe me everything. How about all the property damage I'm still paying off. Happy Nudes Year ring a bell? Pool Party in the city fountain? Almost burning down your school to change people's grades."

"I made mistakes, I've changed since then," Duncan argues.

"Big mistakes, and you still haven't changed you're selfish and immature. That's not even the worse part how about the fact you almost killed your sister," Mr. Michaels spits.

On the crescendo of his last words Zoey runs from the table wailing. Duncan's face is completely defeated watching his sister run from the table, he takes his glare from his father to the floor. The heat plastering the room dissipates changing the room to the brisk air of outside. Duncan's jaw locks in anger, he knocks over his chair, storming out of the room. Mr. Michaels returns to his seat pleased with his victory.

The argument leaves a dead silence in the room, no one even bothers pretending to eat anymore. Standing up I say, "Thank you Deborah for the lovely meal it was a pleasure to meet all of you."

Turning on my heels I leave the Michaels at their table and make my escape from the house. The whole car lets out a thick wave of heat as I step inside to watch the Duncan seethe in the driver's seat. As soon as I'm buckled in Duncan rips down the street pushing 80 mph I yell, "You need to slow down you're gonna wreck the car!"

The car accelerates even faster pushing ninety we're out of town blazing through the brown suburban decay past the trees once again. I command "Duncan you need to stop!"

Duncan doesn't listen to me he rips down the road, the engine screeching in excitement. My stomach is sitting in my chest from the speed, I watch as the trees morph into a dark blur. Suddenly Duncan sends the car swerving into a beaten path between the trees stopping in a meadow. The light hits on the meadow making the warm ray of light emanate off each blade of grass and tree surrounding us. Duncan stalks out of the car leaving scorch marks under his feet. Following him I shout, "You can't just do that. That kind of reckless driving could have killed us even worse we could have hurt someone else."

Duncan's body cringes buckling his mouth Duncan's breathing becomes agitated, he's gasping for breath. I reach out to check his breathing and I'm shoved away falling to the floor. Like a dragon's breath fire erupts from Duncan's mouth taller than the trees. The air is takes on a smoky scent my mouth sits open at the sheer heat of the fire. The fire wilts until it's gone from sight. Duncan sways from side to side landing on his hands and knees in a hoarse voice he says, "I'm trying. I'm trying to be good."

He slams his head to the ground clawing at the grass around him he rasps, "I didn't want to hurt you."

The last words tremble to escape his mouth, he looks at me eyes sullen the blue in his eyes are defeated pool of blue. Unlike the usual icy sharpness. "You didn't hurt me." I reply inching closer to him.

Duncan falls to his back staring into the grayness of the sky, "But I almost did and that's bad enough."

I crawl over him laying opposite with my head nestled in his shoulder and his in mine. Breathing slowly I let myself melt into the wet grasses surrounding us. "Duncan what you did…. Burning Zoey it was an accident. You can't torment yourself," I reason.

"It wasn't an accident," Duncan whispers.

All the heat surrounding us fades to brisk breezes slipping through the meadow. The purple asters of the meadow swish from side to side matching the gray blanket that lies above us. Duncan explains, "I ran away from the school, I was tired of being there. I couldn't control my powers. I was a monster, everything I was near got burnt. First chance I got I left. When I got home I was the only one there I was trying to find something, and Zoey she kept bugging me."

Duncan combs his fingers through his hair blinking tightly trying not to think of what happens next. He continues, "I kept telling her to buzz off but she wouldn't stop. Everything happened so fast, next thing I know the living room and the right side of her body is on fire. I called 911, we got to the hospital everyone kept asking what happened and I couldn't tell them. The doctors didn't know if Zoey was going to make it."

Duncan pauses lying paralyzed, his lips tremble at the images replaying in his head. I ask, "What happened after that?"

Duncan huffed, "Mclean came with Dr. Hart, none of the doctors could explain how he did it but Zoey was recovering _"like a miracle."_ Chris promised that Dr. Hart would continue working to fix her skin if I promised to work on my anger and not run away again."

We lie there in silence listening to the air whistle through the trees. I feel Duncan's heat return wilting the asters in the meadow. "If my word is worth anything I don't think you're a monster," I remark.

"Thanks."

"Why are our families so messed up?" I ask.

"We're just that lucky I guess," Duncan muses.

We let the silence surround us breathing it in saying nothing for hours. Slowly the sky shifts to a darker gray as the sun retracts back into the sky. I ask, "So how much trouble are we going to be for breaking curfew the day before school starts."

"A lot," he responds.

Duncan inquires, "You want me to take you back to school?"

"Why we're already in trouble might as well make the most of it."

Duncan sits up to lean over me, "Courtney Summers breaks rules who would have thought?"

"I'm not always following the rules and being good you know," I argue.

"Of course or you wouldn't be hanging out with me."

"You want to do something even more bad?" Duncan purrs he hovers closer to me staring into my eyes sending shivers down my spine. I nod in agreement.

He fishes in his pocket pulling out a cigarette on the end butt a familiar pink sparkles shines in the darkness. I sit up at the request does that have Roseate in it?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a highly compressed powder that comes from these pink crystals that I electrify to make the Roseate. There's a deposit that grows on the school grounds in the caves by the beach, I harvest it."

"Why do people want it so bad?" I raise.

"Roseate doesn't just get you high it's bigger than that it's a power enhancer. Dangerous for any powerful Special power plays that took you months to master. Take enough of it and you can perform it by just sneezing," Duncan trails off in awe of what he had said.

Duncan sticks the cigarette back in his pocket, "You know after all that happened today I think it might me better to chill on the Roseate."

It's officially night the only light in the meadow is the moon that managed to break from the clouds. Duncan ignites a small fire in his hand for us to see. His face is illuminated by the warm flames of the fire and his eyes reflect an electric blue. There's only inches between us, the warm air from Duncan's nose tickles my face. His gaze shifts all over my face reading for something, I grin at his fumbling. Duncan remarks, "If you still wanted to do something bad… Kissing me would be pretty bad."

I chuckle, "You're right I'm sure kissing you would be awful."

I stand up letting Duncan review what he said he argues, "That's not what I meant."

"In your dreams Duncan,"

Duncan stands up walking to the car he sings, "Oh it will be. Your loss Summers now you'll never know the magic that are my lips."

Grimacing I reply, "Somehow I think I'll live."

Duncan opens the door to the passenger side then letting himself in I ask, "So how are we getting home I thought the portal you used was by my house?"

Duncan puts the car in reverse and drives us back out to the road he explains, "Yes and no I use to use that portal a lot, but the portals don't just exists in one space they exist wherever we need them. Duncan puts the car in drive sending the car hurdling down the road. In the distance circular haze appears jutting out electricity on the road. Duncan accelerates to 80 mph sending us jeering down the road my stomach is sitting in my chest and my hands are clawing into the upholstery. Bracing myself for impact a sultry voice whispers in my head, "_**If you hold my hand again I wouldn't judge you."**_

Before I can retort the energy of the portal consumes the car hurdling us through dimensions. The electric green and yellows consume the car pulsating in front of the window shield tumbling us through the dimension. In the commotion I feel Duncan's hand interlace with mine gripping from the force. My stomach curls from the violent shaking of the car, a bright light appears the far flies through it plopping on to the main path of the school.

Duncan drives down the path parking his car in the garage among the other vehicles. The clock reads midnight in the car, neither of us say a word or make any motive for moving he reclines in his seat gripping loosely on to my hand. Duncan's fingers repeat small intricate circles on my hand sparking electricity in my hand. My heart flutters in my chest despite my efforts, I'm determined to be the cool one in this situation. The garage is silent with the exception of the adamant buzzing of the fluorescent lights, I close my eyes content to enjoy the silence and electricity building in the car. The buzzing rocks me to sleep as I descend further into the darkness almost completely into sleep I lie there sitting between roads of asleep in awake thinking about our interlaced fingers.

A voice rips through the silence, "What are you lily livered hormonal excuses for teenagers still doing out past curfew?"

Chef's mug sits perched in the window of the car giving off a menacing scowl. At the sight of his face my body lurches completely sending me sweeping upward I knock my head on the ceiling of the car struggling for words I stutter, "Uh Uuuhhh."

Duncan sits perched coolly in his reclined driver's seat trying not to break out in laughter. Chef commands, "Y'all better uh uuhh to your rooms."

Duncan and I rip out of our seat belts scampering out of the car. Bolting out of the garage Duncan and I run out screaming in laughter. Chef hurries after us yelling, "Butts better be in beds in less than five minutes or I'll work y'all so hard in practice you're gonna wish someone would take your powers."

We stride through the school grounds at night breathing in the night air. My arms fatigue from running sending waves of heat down my joint to my limbs radiating between us. The moon gleams off our skin highlighting the ivory of his skin and the emerald of his hair. Bounding through the grasses Duncan shouts, "Was it worth it?"

"Definitely."

Charging through the building we slam through the doors thundering through the offices of the secretaries. Running quickly I accidentally slam into the first bookcase of the office. Books come pouring from the book shelf creating a waterfall of slamming hard covers. Aghast I cover my mouth in shock at the mess that lies across the floor. The only noise that follows the splat is the ticking of the clock hanging from the wall above the desk. My eyes turn to china bowls staring at Duncan in the dimly lit office. I watch Duncan stare back at me unsure of what to do with the mess I created succeeding this was the best thing that could have possibly happened. Duncan slides the paper and clutter from the desk slamming it into the floor smirking. . I laugh knocking over a potted plant, creating a pile of soil and foliage on the floor. His unibrow flies up in surprise knocking over another pile of paper sitting on the desk in response. We keep pushing over desk items creating as big of a mess as we can. After there's nothing left to knock over in our symphony of slams we take off escalating up feet generously making as much noise as we can. Swinging from stairwell to stairwell we climb higher leaving our fear on the ground floor. We reach my hall still drunk from excitement skidding to my door. In the hallway's light I can see Duncan and his slouched mohawk and grass stained clothes, I can only image how I look.

We gaze into each other's eyes still grinning from the adrenaline and trouble we had caused. Duncan raises his hand stroking away the mess my hair is in he yawns out, "Goodnight Summers,"

"Goodnight."

I watch Duncan saunter down the hall way to the stairs once he disappears from sight I open my door flicking on the desk light. Without taking off my clothes I flop into bed eyes drooping close. Before I drift into sleep I watch the ceiling its usual favorite of thick dark clouds have faded away into a clear night sky with a multitude of stars.

**A.N **

**Shout out to me for getting a 5.9k chapter out in a week. So a lot of Duncney feels I hope this gives you guys some insight to why Duncan was so intense about Courtney controlling her powers. **

**Someone asked in the last chapter if Courtney is gay she's bisexual when I originally planned out the story it was not a love triangle and I will try my best to keep it from becoming that so I'm not sure how the love arc is going to work but at this point I think the end might have a few alternate ending chapters but I guess I'll figure that out later.**

**Terms**

**80 mph- 128.748 kmh**

**90 mph- 144.841 kmh**

**Much love do me a solid Follow, Favorite, and Review and I'll see you next update.**


	10. School time

Ch. 10

"Here's your schedule with all your classes."

I scan the list today it reads Block Schedule: Powers and Complexities, Calculus, Lunch, Elective.

"Any questions?" a small secretary asks.

"No I don't think so…" trailing off.

She struggles to keep a perky tone, "Well then hurry off to class I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help clean up the office."

The office is still in a state of catastrophe from the mess Duncan and I made last night. The books are piled all over the floor desk plants and paper litter the walk way. Duncan and I had made more damage than I thought.

Exiting the building walking toward the school facilities, I review the list of classes trying to locate my first classroom. An arm slinks around my waist gripping me closer Duncan's voice rings, "Morning Sunshine where are you headed off too"

I shake out of his grip complaining, "Someone needs to tie a bell around your neck to stop you from prowling around from unsuspecting victims."

Duncan snatches the schedule out of my hand reading it he holds it out of my reach he says, "This is great we have your first class together.

Giving him an evil glare I snatch back my schedule I declare, "Oh joy."

"Don't be like that it'll be fun," he assures me.

Together we enter the building turning for one of the first classrooms in the corridor, no one is in the hallway except for us. Thinking out loud I say, "Dammit Duncan we better not be-."

The harsh familiar ripping of school bell rings through the hallway. Duncan interjects, "Late?"

Fuming I walk faster to the class room to not be later than I already am. Quickly shuffling inside I'm greeted by an audience of stares accompanied by an aggravated teacher sipping coffee at his desk. He greets me from his desk, "Miss. Summers I will dismiss your tardiness because it is your first day but do try to be punctual tomorrow."

"Sorry it won't happen again." I apologize quickly shuffling to the free desk in the back of the class."

The teacher remarks, "So what is your excuse today Mr. Michaels? You were attacked by ravenous unicorns? Slept in? Harassed by the lunch lady? "

With fake sincerity Duncan says, "Being the dedicated student I am sir, I witnessed poor lost Courtney wandering around the grounds of our lovely campus. So naturally being the proactive student I am, it was necessity to help her."

The teacher winces and sighs in frustration, "Very well sit down."

Everyone in the class giggles silently familiar with the routine of Duncan being late. Duncan takes a seat next to me and the speaker rips and buzzes emitting Chris Mclean's voice, "Good morning students before regular announcements, because some people couldn't not get attacked the school sponsors are pressuring me to implement some new rules. First off new weekday curfew for all grade levels they will be posted in the mess hall."

A few sighs are let out from the class but no one seems to be protesting. Chris starts again, "Second no leaving campus without special permit from the office signed off by a school official. Lastly all students that went to school in the human world are now required to attend school."

In unison the class lets out a groan I turn to Duncan who's cursing under his breath. "What's so bad about that?" I ask.

Duncan rolls his eyes at me he explains, "It's just more of a hassle more students to share everything with. Even worse our favorite fire elemental is going to be in attendance tomorrow."

"Jillian?"

"Indeed."

"Splendid."

"Wait, if all the attacks are happening on campus why would it be safer for all students to be trapped on campus? Wouldn't it make more sense to get better security measures or move the students out" I ask.

Duncan shrugs, "Chris doesn't care about the students he only cares about his reputation. He's more worried about parental complaints than any students getting hurt."

The teacher pipes up, "For those of you that do not know I am Professor Wong. Please take out a paper for notes we'll be starting a new lecture unit, discussing the powers of light and how they function."

At the end of the sentence the room is submersed in complete darkness I can't make out anyone or anything. A few boys let out fake screams of terror, the class sits together in suspended darkness unable to create our surroundings. I try to summon fire in my hand but not even a spark lights up the blanketed shadows that cascaded the classroom. Without the flames I can still feel the faint heartbeat of the fire I had summoned in my hand.

_**How come I can't see it?**_ I close my hands snuffing out the fire.

In the front of the classroom the professor claps twice the lurid black plastered to the wall is ripped away and sucked into the teachers hand until it was smaller than a marble.

"Can any of you explain to me what happened?" the teacher inquires sitting on his desk.

A girl in the front answers, "You made it like super dark."

Mr. Wong rolls his eyes mumbling, "Yes I did but I did more than that."

His eyes shift around the room for a victim to ask; Wong's eyes lock with mine and he spits, "Courtney would you care to explain to the class what happened when I made it dark?"

"Well you didn't really make it dark… You retracted all of the light waves making the room appear dark. Thus making the objects in the room absorb all colors of the spectrum making it even darker."

Everyone stares at me in awe while the professor breaks out in a wide grin. "That is correct, you're very bright Miss Summers. You and I are going to get along swimmingly."

Duncan peers at me teasing, "Well look at you smarty pants."

"That's basic chemistry knowledge on how the light spectrum works."

Duncan returns to his paper instead of jotting down notes he doodles on his paper more skulls. Professor Wong continues to call on me earning me glares from the kiss ups in the front of the class. Wong talks with passion but like everything else it just drowns out into a noisy filter getting summated with a loudly ticking clock. I look back down at Duncan making the same trace marks over and over.

I whisper staring forward, "Why do you do that? Just draw the same skull over and over again."

Duncan cracks a smirk and whispers back, "Well for your information princess it's not the same skull over and over again. For example this on has a crack in it."

I look at the shattered skull centered on Duncan's notes. It was neatly sketched but overwhelmingly gory.

"You're a modern day Picasso Duncan."

"You mock me now but I've got pretty good art skills Sunshine I learned from Gwen she's one of the best."

"Well you should be taking notes not doodling," I insist.

Duncan sneers, "Why? Just like you said I could learn any of this bullshit at a real world high school chemistry class. This class is meant for us to find out how our powers work with science but when it comes down to it we're magic. There is no scientific reason they know why I can shoot fire out of my hands but I can. It doesn't matter."

Stunned at how correct he is, I leave him to his doodles. The lesson drags on in material I had already covered in school but I organize my notes to perfection. Dazed by my own boredom I count the amount of gray hairs on Professor Wong's hair twice. The bell rings startling me and everyone scatters out of the room.

I walk out and Duncan snatches the schedule from my hands again, he asks, "So what do you have next?"

"Calculus. Where is it?" I ask.

Duncan's eyes pop out of his head exclaiming, "Wow princess should have known a type a like you would be in that kind of math." Up the stairs first class on your left."

"Thanks, and the name's Courtney cretin," I retort.

"Oh I know," Duncan replies.

Before I could argue he slips into the crowd of students and disappears. I journey up the stairwell and arrive at the first classroom just like Duncan had said. The classroom is extremely clean it has a shining white gleam that almost made it blinding. There are only 10 students sitting all at different lab tables. I walk further into the class and I spy Noah in the back nose in a book as usual. My feet whir in excitement dashing to the back of the class to sit next to him. The table lets out a brief slam when I drop my hands and bag on the table staring at Noah.

"If you were any closer to me we would have our own special on the Discovery health channel about being Siamese twins," Noah drawls.

Embarrassed I back away slowly from Noah to my half of the desk, "So do you have it?" I demand.

Noah drops the book down to the lab table rolling his eyes, "It's after parent's weekend isn't it? Of course I have the information it would make me a bad business man if I didn't Courtney."

The book worm's voice drops down to a hushed tone, "You wanted information on why your dreams are so specific especially for when bad events happen."

Noah's eyes dart across the room staring at the other inhabitants of the class room, "First I did some regular definition hunting it seems to me that you have very under developed and elementary clairvoyant powers."

"And that means what exactly?"

Noah's eyes narrow is frustration, "I feel like I'm the only one who's ever read a book around here."

Noah's eyes narrow, "It means… that you have a very under developed power of seeing into the future that you can only access in your sleep."

"Are you serious?" I gasp.

"Yes."

"That's why it took so damn long, I had to do some digging through actual books on accounts of powers, types of powers, and related abilities. You're the fire special you're able to reach the highest caliber of your power which is lightning, which is normal. What's not normal is for you to have more than one power that's not related to your element. So I delved into some old accounts about older generation of specials. Variations of powers came up and different sub forms but not what I was looking for. So I decided might as well direct my search to the original Specials."

My mouth sits aghast the flurry of information that Noah was pouring out of his mouth. He continues quietly, "The original female fire Special was clairvoyant she said that she was able to control her power in the house in which the elementals are home."

"What does that mean?"

Noah remarks, "Honestly… I don't know. I translated it from an old obscure Spanish dialect that couldn't be found on any modern language book. So that's all I got."

"That can't be it!" I exclaim.

Noah yawns, "You're right that's not it you're power is super rare and dangerous. If someone found out you might be as good as dead. Keep it under wraps. Secrets are as good as gold and since you can only access it in your sleep the least amount of people to know the better."

I open my mouth to speak and the door is swung open by a petite Filipina woman with large curly hair her arms filled with papers and bags. She totters to her desk dropping everything she announces, "Hello class I am Professor Sevilla and due to the influx of students I have been in and out of meetings all morning. So because of the new students I would like to assess all your skills and the level you are at in regard to math. So we're going to be taking a quiz."

The rest of the class moans in agony Professor Sevilla says, "Don't worry students this will not be going into the grade book merely a practice test."

She raises her hands allowing a rose ambience to glitter from her hand, with a flex of her fingers the papers go flying landing precisely in front of each student. I stare down at the paper it's completely blank. Professor Sevilla sits down at her desk and sings out, "Begin the exam."

At the command of her words the equations reveal themselves. The professor reclines in her desk snacking on a pastry from her bag. The problems look vaguely familiar we were just barely covering the material before I had to leave the school. I take out my graphing calculator plugging in the portions of the problem.

After the first few problems my eyebrows are knit together, I glance over at Noah whose nose deep into a book. Further down I see his hand scrawling out full work for each problem.

_** Oh yeah Super Genius**_

Time ticks by at a slugs pace every person in class hesitates with worried pencil strokes.

"Times up!" Sevilla announces.

The red glow from her hand retracts all of the tests neatly piling them upon her desk. "Ok class free time as of now and remember to grab a home work sheet on the way out."

"I have another question for you."

Noah wags a lazy finger in my face, "Uh uh no freebies it's bad for business. Give me what I want and I'll give you what you need."

I chew on my thumb nail pensively. _**What kind of information do I have that he doesn't?**_

"Duncan's mom calls him Dunky bear and ever since he was little when he talks to girls he gets really nervous and his hands get really sweaty." I blurt.

Noah snorts out, "Not the type of information I normally go after but it should suffice."

Noah leans over on to the desk face on his hand cooing, "So what do you want to know?"

"In my last dream it was different it was clearer than any of the others. Right before this hooded person subdued me a smoky red pyramid appeared in the sky".

Noah arms become stiff rails and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He takes a deep breath bringing himself back to an uneasy calm demeanor he grabs me by my collar dragging me closer to the desk he asks, "Did the pyramid rotate perfectly and did your attacker wear that same symbol?"

"Yeah."

Noah looks nauseous, on the verge vomiting unconvincingly he says, "This is very dangerous information keep up your defenses up and I will give you more information later."

"But who is it?"

"For your sake I hope you don't have to find out," he trails off.

"That's not good enough. What's coming?" I demand.

Three loud chimes signal the end of class and the students start clearing out. I turn back to Noah who is staring at me too intense for comfort he commands, "_Go to lunch and forget the last few things I've told you_."

Noah grabs his supplies and stuffs them into a back pack. I slam my hand on the table I insist, "Well that's not good enough."

"It has to be."

Noah says nothing more and strolls out of the classroom without another word. Following his suit I grab my stuff and head out of class, the hallways are almost completely barren.

Noah's words wrap around my throat choking me, I could potentially have another power. I'm clairvoyant and I can't even tell anyone. My stomach rumbles with a burning pain, I walk faster to the lunch room for food.

In the lunch room shouts, giggles, and general chatter scatter at each table. Worried with my thoughts my stomach lets out a frustrated gurgle of indigestion, at the buffet I fill my plate with a bowl of soup and crackers. At the end of the line I stare into my options of tables, every table has their own group already filled to capacity. I've never been in the cafeteria while it was filled only at odd hours of the day and this time I have no one to sit with.

_** This is a lot like home.**_

Without a sound I step into the battle ground of strewn high school dreams and slaughtered ambitions. None of the groups look inviting fully submerged in their conversations.

A voice breaks me out of my silent terror shouting, "Hey Courtney over here."

My eyes jet over to the table where Gwen is standing waving her hand to signal my attention. With hurried feet I scamper over to Gwen at the table sitting with her are Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, Duncan, and a few others.

I sit down in between Bridgette and Duncan across Gwen and the others. Duncan remarks, "We'd thought you never get here. I figured you were lost without me."

"Don't flatter yourself I was just busy talking to someone."

"Whatever you tell yourself to get through the night, Duncan says cockily.

"So how was the first day back at school?" Gwen asks.

I rub my head in clockwise circle I grumble out, "About as fun as I remember people bumping into each other, obnoxious teenagers and homework. It's a real party."

Gwen giggles, "Well at least the food is better."

"Gotta agree with you there."

The group continues with their pleasantries shooting tales about my day. I continues to sip my soup enjoying the friendly environment. My stomach keeps lurching at what Noah had told me. Duncan places his arm around my shoulders and I jump in shock. Duncan's eyebrow's hop up in curiosity, "What's got you spooked?"

"Oh just thinking about all of the stuff I have to do today."

Duncan peers at me with disbelief but accepts my answer.

"How was your other class?" I ask eager to change the subject.

Duncan whines, "About as lame as usual the teacher wanted to give me detention for no reason."

Gwen sneers, "Somehow I am sure he had a reason."

"Not even that teacher is out to get me I'm telling you. Your doubt of my character wounds me." Duncan chokes out for dramatic effect falling out of his seat onto my shoulders.

"Cry me a river…."

In the midst of Duncan and Gwen's laughing a boy with shaggy long black hair and emerald green eyes. He plops down next to Gwen placing his arm around her shoulders loosely. Gwen's eyes beam when they look into his eyes they were sucked into their own little world orbiting around us.

Gwen introduces me, "Courtney this is Trent my boyfriend I was telling you about."

My lips flatten into a straight line at the surprise of the word boyfriend and returns to normal. Trent holds out my hand for me to shake and I do the same. "Nice to meet you Trent."

Trent's eyebrows jump in surprise at the word meet his melodic voice sings, "We've already met before Courtney the night of Mclean's party outside of his office."

A faint memory of Trent's face flashes to my mind from the night of the party.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You're one of the elementals right?"

"Yeah I'm the air one without the cool birthmark," he muses charmingly.

Trent's gaze shifts over to Duncan who is staring back coldly. He loses the whimsical air of his voice and says tightly, "Hello Duncan."

Duncan slurs, "Elvis."

The two's names get shoved out of their mouths like cotton.

Gwen chimes. "Shit."

"What?" I ask.

"I'm already late I was supposed to be setting up for my art class next period," Gwen sighs.

"I never found a model for the class and that ruins my entire lesson. And today is the day that I'm getting reviewed for the teacher lesson. If I fail this my entire art class gets take away from me."

Gwen eyes light up and she leans over the table and shouts, "Courtney could you model for me."

"I mean I guess. It's not nude right?"

Duncan interjects crossing his arms, "No way nude or not her elective is power practice and she could use all the help she can get. I have to train her no cutting into my practice time."

"Wait you're actually scolding me for skipping class?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah when the class is actually important Princess," Duncan explains.

I lock eyes with Gwen standing across the table she shoots her eyes to the door and then back to me. Catching her signal I slowly I grasp my bag and bolt toward the door. Gwen follows after me in a heavy dash sprinting away from the table. Duncan shouts from the table, "Where do you think you're going?"

Gwen calls back, "Thanks for being so understanding Duncan we'll see you later.

We run out of the cafeteria down the grass back to the main building. Panting we trot up the stairs to the art studio, Gwen pulls out a key card and opens the door. Inside a dozen art stools and easels sit surrounding a white stage and a teacher's desk.

"So what kind of modeling and I going to be doing? Definitely not nude right?"

Gwen laughs, "No I tried that freshman year but apparently Chris found my theme of objectified male nudity to be too radical for the schools image and inappropriate."

Gwen tosses me a white gown with a golden tassels tying it together. "Get to stripping," she commands.

I take off my top and start to slip it off in the midst of my undressing I ask, "So how long have you and Trent been dating?"

The shirt slides off my face and I can see Gwen zipping around the classroom restocking the class room with brushes and pencils. She drawls out, "About three or years or so and that's the problem."

"What could be the problem with that?" I ask slipping the gown over me.

"My parents they fear my relationship with Trent has become too serious. They're dead set on me marrying Cody if I don't the whole business deal with his parents is done. Only reason we don't have to keep our relationship on the dl is because Cody's still in the hospital," Gwen answers.

"It's kind of hard not to hate them sometimes," Gwen mumbles.

Gwen quits her buzzing around the room to examine my ensemble. She saunters over to me sitting at the stool in front of me she says, "You almost look like a Goddess."

My cheeks burn at the compliment, I ask, "Almost?"

Gwen reaches into her satchel and grabs a golden laurel wreath crown. Standing close to me she delicately sets the crown in my hair guiding all the fly aways from my face.

She kisses the hair dramatically, "You have the makings of a real Goddess Summers."

"No wonder Duncan has such eyes for you, and I wouldn't blame him either."

I sneer, "Very funny."

"I'm serious he looks at you the way all girls want to be looked at," she whispers.

We sit in silence staring at each other Gwen' stare is so intense it makes my spine shiver. I ask, "So what's Duncan's deal with Trent?"

Gwen huffs, "Duncan and I dated a bit, no biggie. Duncan's over it he just thinks Trent is corny which he is.

Gwen glances at the clock and gasps, "They are going to be here in two minutes you need to get in position on stage."

She slips her fingers into mine guiding me into a reclining chair. As she grazes my skin cold shiver ripples down my spine. Gwen goes back to zipping round the room she maneuvers around the desks with ease replenishing the class with supplies. A bell rings in the class and an avalanche of students bursts into the class filling the seats. A stout moon face woman sits in the back of the class scribbling on a clip board.

Gwen announces, "Hey everybody after weeks of conceptualizing, tracing, and drawing we're going to begin practice for our final. In any medium you would like create our model Courtney."

She glances over gesturing to me she says, "Art is different for everyone especially since a lot of you are beginners and are trying to develop your own styles. So with that in mind everyone get to work"

The students work glimpsing at me and attacking their canvas with brushes. Sinking into the chair I try to relax, Gwen only grins as she flies from student to student catching glimpses of my face walking around the class. After an hour in the same position my back starts to cramp up and my foot has fallen asleep from lack of movement. Ignoring the discomfort my mind starts drifting off to what Noah had said and what he didn't say.

"_**Go and forget the last few things I just told you."**_

The words burn like a brand on my skin but instead of burning flesh my skin just continues to crawl. Gwen walks to the stage and pauses in front of me "Thank you everyone for all the work that you have put into your portrait but we are out of time for today. Go drop off your brushes wash and return them to their spots."

The student return their utensils and the plump woman with the clip board converses with Gwen. They both smile and the lady finishes scrawling final comments. Slowly I unstick myself from the couch stretching my arms and legs. Gwen skips over to me whispering, "Courtney we did it I got outstanding marks." Her smile is plastered to all portions of the room it makes me smile as well, "It was all you. Good Job."

The classroom is cleared out and returned to its original state. Gwen grabs one of the canvases a watercolor of me pictures me strewn upon the couch somberly. She chuckles, "You're a true piece of art Summers."

She gets out her key card to lock the door and I ask, "What about the gown?"

She shrugs, "Keep it for a while you make it look art. Give it back to me later."

She faces me grinning breathily she says, "Thanks for everything."

"You too," I say too quickly.

**A.N **

**So this chapter was supposed to be out last week but I was having crazy writer's block so here it is. Hey guys so… chapter 10 I don't have much to say about it. This is one of those chapters to get a transition for the next chapter. **

**If you're new I hope you like the story, if you've been here for a while hope you're still digging it.**

**Much love Follow, Favorite and Review if you haven't already. **

**Constructive criticism is always nice!**


	11. Intervention

Ch. 11 We are the Specials

"You know if I'm gone for more than 24 hours my lawyers are going to charge you with grand kidnapping! You'll get 5 years minimum in any Canadian process of law," I shout as I'm being herded through the school campus. Blind folded I keep stumbling while walking over the wet marsh of the ground. My arms are subdued by string and Bridgette's surprisingly strong grip.

"You're so dramatic, you're not being kidnapped just gently persuaded to do whatever I say and go where I tell you," Bridgette voice reasons.

"Because that doesn't sound a lot like kidnapping," I argue.

"We're almost there calm down."

We struggle along the grass until my feet are caressed by the warm graininess under my feet. Are we on the beach?

With a subtle jolt Bridgette brings me to a halt and unties my restraints. Slowly the blind fold slips off of my eyes, my vision returns to reveal a warm glow. The haze clouds my eyes, after blinking everything is quickly returned to a crisp sharpness. All of the elementals are sitting in chairs or on top of logs staring at me. In the center of the circle a medium sized fire pops and cackles lighting up their faces. The ocean crashes in the background providing the only noise in the group.

"What's this supposed to be?" I ask.

Sierra announces, "A sort of get together for all the elementals. None of us have seen each other in weeks, I figured we all need time with each other like old times. None of us really see each other outside of practice and when we do we're too busy being killed by Chef to do anything"

"You mean I got dragged from the garage so we could pretend like we're all chummy," Duncan grumbles.

"I was in the middle of something when I was forced here too," Heather gripes standing up in the circle.

"I was working on a new song when someone came rapping on my door saying there was an emergency meeting _no exceptions_." Trent complains

Sierra says hopefully, "Come on you guys remember all the fun we use to have together it can be like that again."

Alejandro chuckles darkly, "Oh yeah you remember those awesome days amigos. Almost burning down an entire floor in the dorms, freezing the school pool… twice, causing earthquakes when the cafeteria ran out of vegetarian food, and let's not forget the infamous tornado of 2012 when Heather had a case of whooping cough. Asombroso!"

At the end of Alejandro's sentence his voice is dripping with rage. His entire jaw sits locked with contempt at the mention of the events.

"This is a waste of time," a deep voice says.

It's Anthony the first thing I've ever heard him say. His raven black hair sits over his shoulder complimented by the dark honey color of his face. Anthony's face is expressionless with the dark glare for everyone in the circle.

Jillian snaps, "Come on Anthony let's go we're wasting our time here."

Anthony and Jillian stand up stepping away from the group. Duncan joins in announcing, "The human version of menstrual cramps is right, I'm out."

Bridgette shouts, "You guys come on we have to learn to get along outside of practice."

Geoff clamors, "Bridgette and Sierra are right we need to just chill. It's not like what you're doing can't wait. Duncan you work on that car all the time one night off won't kill you."

As Geoff's tone increases in anger the tide begin rapping on the sand harder. "Jillian all you're going to do is go back to your dorm and fuck Anthony. Heather not finishing your manicure is not probable cause for you to flip out. Alejandro all that shit happened years ago we have control now that stuff won't happen."

The ocean waves are crashing with more furiosity dragging the tide in farther than before. The swell of each wave grow taller rippling out on the shore inching the water closer to us. Alejandro sneers, "Really? It's all under control? You know the weather app on my phone said low tide but it must be wrong tsunami boy especially since its _all under control_."

"Geoff and Alejandro burst out of their seats on the logs going toe to toe. Alejandro analyzes Geoff in a glazed over fashion he spits, "You're not even worth it."

Pivoting he clears for a smooth get away the wind whisking in his direction.

"Guys you just can't leave this is important!" Sierra pleads.

Sierra's eyes are brimming with tears with her lips trembling. The sand around my feet begins to climb over my feet saturating with water pulling us farther into the earth.

Jillian shouts, "You can't just trap us here Sierra."

Bridgette cries, "Everyone needs to calm down, it's not safe for our emotions to be this heightened. We need to relax and talk this through."

"Oh save us the speech Malibu," Duncan carps.

Geoff marches over to Duncan he bellows, "Watch the way you talk about Bridgette dude."

"Everyone stop!" Bridgette voice cracks out.

The blue wave of energy is flowing off of Bridgette faster than I've ever seen. My eyes droop at the cerulean haze makes everything appear calm and soft. My muscles detract into a limp state pulling me to the floor. Heavy eyed my vision shifts over towards the group, their expressions soften to a cool sedated state. In the forefront of my eyes the haze thickens to a fog of blue. In the corner of my eye I see Alejandro his face forcibly curls into a cruel snarl in opposition to the fog. Limply Alejandro whips his arm in circles into a powerful cyclone berating through the circle knocking the fire to a tiny flame. The wind sends Bridgette flying back to the sand landing with a bump. The fog dissipates making everything clear and sharp

Everyone pants waiting for the next power surge to ravage the beach. The tide is now gently caressing the shore and the wind breezes past our faces. The sand sits docile and the fire barely flickers enough to illuminate our faces.

"It's not fair to sedate us when we don't do what you want. It's not as simple as throwing together some make shift party and standing around a bonfire singing Kumbaya to remember the good old days when we could actually stand each other. It won't make us resent each other any less." Alejandro pants.

Alejandro stalks over to Bridgette reaching out to her, Bridgette grabs his hand blank faced as she rises off the ground.

"So what are we supposed to do dude?" Geoff breathes out.

I slouch over into the sand waiting for the feeling to return to my body. This emptiness feels worse than any sadness I' ever felt my body sits paralyzed waiting for Bridgette's blue haze to move out of me, I'm just a hollow shell waiting for any spark inside me. Shivers crawl down my spine, a tiny warm flame is ignited again inside of me but it's not enough.

"Is this what being an elemental means? Constantly on the verge of killing each other and destroying public property?" I say without thinking.

"Kind of a package deal," Trent chuckles.

"This is such crap. How do we end up with the best powers but the most screwed up individuals?" Gwen laughs.

"It's like one of those commercials for heart disease medicine. It makes you feel really good because it has some old guy smiling because he isn't going to die. But then at the very last second the commercial list the hundred ways it can ruin your life or kill you." Sierra squeaks.

"What are you talking about loser?" Heather snarls.

"I'm talking about those commercials where they list all the side effects that are a hundred times worse than whatever you have. Might kill you but at least you won't have whatever disease," Sierra explains.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard," Heather gripes.

"Be nice Heather," Alejandro purrs.

"I'm sorry Sierra," Heather spits.

At the sight of their exchange slowly the warmth inside me creeps into my chest causing my heart beat to rise. Sitting up straighter I stare at everyone who are shifting from their limp posture to simply relaxed. "There had to be a time when you guys liked each other even if it was just a little bit. What happened?" I ask.

Everyone's eyes shift across the group wondering who would tell their version of the story first.

"We were a bunch of thirteen year olds taken away from our families and lives, told that we had an intertwined destiny that we could not escape. In the midst of causing small natural disasters every hour of the day, we were isolated at this hell hole in another dimension with no possible escape. Except one of us did he did over and over again and he never brought us with him."

Anthony's dark brown eyes pierce in my direction striking daggers toward Duncan. He doesn't say a word not even reacting to Anthony's story, the bonfire just flickers warmer.

"So these thirteen year olds learn control over their powers control being the operative word. These kid learn how to despise each other because as bad as everything is, its far worse when they're together," Anthony explains.

I look at Duncan to give an explanation but he gives none staring past the circle to the flying embers dissipating into the night air.

"Well we have to get over it we're going to inherit the entire the entire Special world together in a year so we have to figure out how to play nice," Bridgette interjects.

"What's the first rule for having an intertwined destiny?" Gwen asks.

"Everyone grumbles out, "Getting along."

"So what now? We spent over 10 minutes together and no one has even yelled," Trent says.

I don't know, but what I do know is that this is the most depressing party I have ever been invited to and I'm counting my Nana's overpass," Geoff says seriously.

"Bridgette says, "Geoff overpasses are not a party, and this wasn't supposed to be a party this was _supposed_ to be an intervention."

"I don't know babe, I feel like if you have a bunch of people together at the beach surrounded by a bonfire it might as well be," Geoff argues.

"Well what do you suggest hombre?" Alejandro counter.

The surfer recoils thinking of what we should do he hops out of the sand exclaiming, "We should go night surfing I have the key to the surf shack and the beach lights. I can get you guys boards, we just need to make sure to put them back."

Geoff heads off in a dash to the surf shack thumping in the sand, we all stand up following in suit. Abruptly I stop in my tracks and look back to the bonfire, Duncan's silhouette is outlined by the flames.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

Duncan scrunches up his face, "Surfing really isn't my thing and neither is team building. I'm just going to wait here on the beach until everyone leaves."

"Well I guess I'll keep you company, I wouldn't want to leave you alone out here."

Duncan says in a dead tone, "The princess has bestowed her gracious company upon me, I'm shocked."

I roll my eyes at his poor attempt at humor crushing the little particles of sand beneath my feet. Interrupting the callous grazes against my feet I ask, "What are you talking about? I talk to you every day."

Duncan sneers, "Don't give me that. You see me all the time and you hardly ever speak to me. You think you're better than me like all those other pricks pretending to get along with each other.

The cackle of the fire is interrupted by the water splashing on the shore line by a few of the elementals diving into the water accompanied by surfboards and swim equipment. Smiling at their ruckus I say, "You can't mean that they're your friends."

Duncan's voice drips in disgust, "They're not. None of us are friends, any one of them would rat each other out for rotten baked beans. I don't trust them but for a bit you even had me fooled. "

Duncan doesn't reply the flames speak for him as they start to dwindle barely keeping him visible. For the first time the soft blue of the moon and stars wrap around Duncan's face extenuating his scowl.

"Why are you talking like that I thought we were friends."

"So did I," Duncan say his voice dripping in disgust. He never looks at me just staring into the mirage of orange fire.

I sit with my tongue in between my teeth chewing over words in my mouth. Abruptly I say, "Well I didn't think that-"

"You're right. You didn't think, you wouldn't," he spits callously digging himself further into the ground.

The anger in his words makes my heart palpitate, I bite my lip mulling over what to say. I choke out, "I don't know why you're acting this way."

"You wouldn't."

"Can you quit being as ass for a minute and just talk to me? Are you so focused on making me a villain that you can't try to fix the problem?"

Duncan turns back to me scowling at me his face shaded by the darkness of the night. He slurs, "Courtney don't you know by now that I'm the bad guy, if you don't you know less about me than I thought.

The fire and its flames illuminate Duncan's face not bothering the cruelness. The striking intensity of the icy blue of Duncan's glare is interrupted by the crushing grind of sand beneath feet.

"How could you say that? I know you better than anyone else here," I reason.

"But that's just it Courtney you don't," Duncan argues.

"You're such an ass. You know that?"

Steaming I open my mouth to argue, out of nowhere Bridgette appears before me with a toothy smile.

Water drips from the blonde's hair as she exclaims, "Did you see the arial I got off that wave? That was crazy…"

Her voice trails off sensing the intensity surrounding Duncan and I as we glare at each other. "Hey Courtney do you want to come with me to the shore and get a better look at my trick?"

"Y-Yeah," I reply trying to stifle the anger in my tone

I stand up quickly walking through the sand to the darkly lit shore to see a barrage of the elementals sinking in and out of the water. "What's up with you and Duncan?" her voice teeming with concern. She places her hand on my shoulder stroking me carefully.

We stand in silence facing the shore, a loud bang echoes from the school campus.

Bridgette's eyes jet toward the school ground becoming tense, "Did you hear that?" she asks quietly.

"No what?" I reply.

A startling boom echoes towards us with blood red smoke erupting from on campus. Bridgette's eyes erupt into saucers registering the noise and smoke adorning the sky.

"That," she whispers.

We erupt off into a dash plunging our feet into the sand journeying towards the campus. Finally landing onto the grass of the school the air is infested by a thick rose red fog clouding my sight. Squinting I can see the subtle out line of figure shifting through the cover of gas. Shrieks of fear ring from the main building of the school from the younger students.

Duncan charges forward in to the fog commanding, "Come on we have to go help the kids."

I clutch his arm yanking him back to the clear air I shout, "Duncan we can't just run into this we have to think. I think people are inside the fog."

Duncan bellow in fear, "We can't just sit here and wait we have to go help those kids."

Pounding feet escalate near us, the rest of the elementals stop next to us dripping in water attentive at the fog clouding the air. I command, "Alejandro, Heather and Trent you need to try and clear the fog.

They nod staring at the fog raising their arms together they swing their arms rapidly in a funnel formation. The massive gust of wind channels from their arms barely pushing the menacing red cloud.

"Not even a dent," Alejandro remarks.

"What now?" Trent asks.

"You guys need to fly over this cloud and go get check on the students."

Heather huffs, "We can't fly all we can do is glide. Plus nothing we're wearing is aerodynamic." Pointing to their wet suits.

My eyes dart over to Gwen I ask, "Can you launch them into the air high enough for them to glide over to the building."

Gwen nods, she squats down driving her arm upward, and the force creates pillars that sends the three flying into the sky.

"Gwen and Sierra tunnel under the cloud until you reach the other side," I direct. On my command Gwen's fist punches into the ground falling inside, the ground covers itself sending a rumbling sound down the grass Sierra pile drives into the ground swerving under the red cloud.

"Everyone else get into two teams and travel through the cloud. Watch out for anyone lurking inside the mist and watch out for your partners. Got it?" I ask.

Bridgette, Geoff, and Anthony nod stalking into the grass in triangle formation staring over their shoulder for a looming evil.

"Are you ready?"

Duncan sparks fire into his hand creating a dark shadow on his face. Jillian peers darkly into my eyes and does the same. Together we step into the fog looking in all directions as the red dust becomes thicker. I peer my eyes into the mist searching for an exit when a battle cry like shriek erupts from behind me. We rotate to face the assailant, Duncan shoots fire from his hand that they dodge rhythmically. I leap onto them holding a dagger of fire from my hand close to their neck they slip under my jump plunging a needle into my neck. I wince in pain from the attack grabbing my neck then plant my left hand on the assailant's neck and a dagger out of fire into the hood. They give me no reply, I rip back the hood to stare into their eyes. Under hood lies Professor Sevilla her peach skin is pale and clammy. Her pupils dilate back to regular size She blinks slowly then exclaims, "Courtney what are you doing on top of me!"

"What are you doing attacking students?" I counter.

Her eyes pop in confusion, she says, "What I would never."

I grab the syringe sitting next to her, "Really?" I shout.

The syringe has a quarter of the serum left inside swishing around. The pink liquid gives a sickly rose color sticking to the inside of the container. I swing the syringe in front of her eyes to inspire a confession.

Tears fall down her face as she cries, "That is not mine!"

"Jillian search her pockets," I breathe out.

From the mist I receive no reply, I turn around to Duncan, "Where's Jillian?"

Duncan observes the small sphere of vision we're standing inside, Jillian is nowhere in sight. I turn back to the Professor who has fat tears falling down her face, the sight of them softens the aggression of my glare. Duncan yanks me off of the professor he says, "We don't have time for this!"

He grabs the professor holding her in a choke hold with the fire blade brimming against her neck. "We both know that I've been less than in control when it comes to my powers so if you know what's good for you come with us. I have a pretty good hunch that people have some questions for you."

He pushes her forward keeping the blade so close to her neck that it grazed slightly causing a small burn with every step. I walk in front of Duncan eyes alert for anyone else who might be looming in the fog. The mist thicken clouding my vision to a ruby red film over my eyes then thins to the rose color again. I turn to look for Duncan, no one is there I'm cocooned in a sphere of fog.

"Duncan… Jillian…!" I shout into the void of fog.

My heart pounds mercilessly in my chest, I'm alone. Ignoring the fear in my chest I walk through fog staying alert for more attackers. In a distance I make out vague shapes. I walk towards it in search of my group, the figure get larger the faster I approach. The figure looks closer they pop out jumping toward me, they tumble over me grasping their hands around my neck. There's no more air entering my body, I want to scream but I can't move. The dark face exclaims, "Oh no!"

The attacker takes her hands off my throat, she take her hands from my throat cupping my face she cries, "Courtney there you are! I am so sorry I thought you were one of those hooded people, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. First someone grabbed Anthony and then someone snatched Geoff I've been wandering around in the smoke for I don't know how long!"

"Wait, where's Duncan and Jillian?" Bridgette asks.

"I don't know," I choke out caressing where Bridgette had struck me.

"He was just here!" I shout.

"That's what happened with Geoff and Anthony I turned around for a send and they were gone I feel like I've been wandering around in circles!" Bridgette explains.

"Do you know who these hooded people are?"

"Courtney, they're Verwoya," Bridgette explains. My mind flashes back to the robe the professor was wearing a perfect red pyramid

The name of the group sends my heart flying into the pit of my stomach.

"Well how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Bridgette can you move around the water in the gas?"

She shakes her head no and explains, "I've already tried with Anthony and Geoff this smoke doesn't have water in it all its weird. I even tried to see if I could make a trail using the water in the grass nothing is working."

She exclaims, "Courtney has Duncan taught you how to use fire like a rocket to fly yet?"

"Yes, I can barely go in one direction properly."

She lifts me up saying, "Well consider this a real world assessment that's our only way out of here. I believe in you.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath allowing nothing to enter my mind. I pound my foot in to the ground kick starting the fire under my feet. Latching on to Bridgette we rocket into the sky pushing through the thick red fog. Finally we break through the fog and return to the dark night sky I angle down pushing in the direction of the school building. I twist and turn kicking through the sky best I can. Bridgette's yelping rattles my ears as I try to focus. The school comes into vision, I try to gradually die down the fire but the feeling in my legs starts to numb. The fire erupting from my left foot completely dies. We're falling so fast to land the wind whips past my face blinding my eyes with tears. We land with a thump onto the ground with a thump.

"How was that?" I ask Bridgette.

She trembles on the ground clawing at the grass and dirt Bridgette whispers, "I never want to leave the ground again."

I grab Bridgette off the ground and we jog the short distance to the dormitory. The sight of injection that the Professor had attacked me at is burning insatiably. The younger kids are sitting crisscross in a circle surrounding Alejandro. He sits with a picture books open reading to the kids. Heather's voice barks, "Where have you guys been?"

Heather whispers, "It doesn't matter. We accounted for most of the younger kids and all of the older kids."

"Most?" I ask in fear.

"Yeah we keep finding more stragglers coming out of the building. They were scared, all they can see is that giant cloud and other kids screaming. Trent, Gwen, and Sierra are surveying the building to find more of the students." She pauses then asks, "Where's everyone else?"

I choke out, "I don't know… I was with Duncan and Jillian and she went missing, then someone attacked us we kept walking and he disappeared too. I was wandering through that fog and Bridgette found me. You can't walk through that fog it's weird you can apparently only go under or over it."

"This is bad the Verwoya are obviously trying to send us a message."

Heather's phone vibrates and she reads it for us, "Trent and Gwen have accounted for almost all of the students. They said Mclean wants all students to be relocated inside of the library."

"Let's go," Heather instructs.

A cheerful voice erupts from behind us, "Bridgey Bear"

Geoff appears next to Duncan, Anthony, and the professor still cupped by Duncan's forearm. Bridgette asks, "How'd you guys make it out of the fog Duncan couldn't have flown all of you."

Duncan clutches the professor, "Apparently for someone who doesn't know anything she knew how to guide us out.

Heather interrupts, "Story time later we need to transport the kids. Duncan take the prisoner to Mclean and Courtney go for backup.

We nod in agreement and part ways. My head begins to pulsate as I try to keep up with Duncan the injection point burn has now spread to my arms the fatigue is robbing my body of feeling. Duncan shoves the Professor along roughly, I wince at her discomfort, her face scrunching up in pain and fear a stubborn tear flows down her cheek.

"_**There's no reason to rough her up"**_

"_**Says who? She's a traitor to everyone in this school."**_

He's right, I can only imagine what everyone else had in store for her. We escalate in the elevator to Mclean's office. Inside a musky scent of sweat and alcohol clogs the room, for the first time there is no fire kindling the office just assorted desk lights creating an amber glow over the wood furniture. Chris sits in his desk chair tapping on his desk, Duncan drags the Professor into the first chair in front of Mclean's desk and sits her in one. Her nervous sweat glistens in the yellow light of the office, she plasters in the chair trembling. My joints stiffen with every step burning through my muscles.

Sierra walks into the room eyes glued to the floor walking behind Chris, he stands us bringing his face into the light. His face is creased with wrinkles and sweat obviously sleep deprived. He asks calmly, "Patricia how long was this attack premeditated? And I would suggest telling the truth because Sierra can sense if you're lying and lying will be bad for your health."

"I don't know," the Professor whispers.

Duncan kicks the chair shouting, "You better know really soon or you're going to have bigger worries than me."

"I don't know I swear!" Professor Sevilla cries.

"She's telling the truth," Sierra says calmly.

"How long have you been among the Verwoya ranks?" Chris interrogates in a smooth tone."

"Never, I come from a long line of Specials I would never so this. The last thing I remember is being in my room grading papers next on campus wearing this robe. I swear," the Professor protests.

"Quit lying!" Duncan commands

Sierra argues, "She's telling the truth."

The room begins to swing in rhythm to the pulsing drumming in my head. Angry Duncan roars, "That's impossible!"

Sierra squeaks, "I didn't say it was possible I said she's telling the truth."

I take in their argument slowly their words slur creating a blur of noise. The last bit of fatigue travels down to my feet causing my legs to limp. I grasp on to the wall tightly to support myself, every portion of my body is in smoldering heat. The chest is tight, I gasp for air but nothing enters but a single shallow breath. My head comes crashing down to the floor blacking out my vision.

Through the slipping darkness a voice calls, "Courtney"

A.N

Hey you guys this chapter came a bit late sorry. All the elementals were in this chapter, yay. So… Constructive criticism is always nice, please do me a solid Follow, Favorite, and Review.


	12. Answers

The thick pungent fragrance of antiseptic and heat invades my nose mixing with the muggy white of the flickering fluorescent light in the room. It's buzzing lights up the bleak walls of the dreary cream colored room. I'm back in the same hospital room as the first night of my stay at Mclean's. A nervous tapping interrupts my reminiscing, I rotate my stiff neck to the source of the noise. Their hands cover their face as they sob quietly hunched over in a seat at my bedside, the only thing I can see is the moss color of their shaggy hair. Shaking I inch my hand closer to the trembling figure, grazing my hand over their arm.

The face whips up, its Duncan. His face is puffy, eyes red from the tears, and his eyes are outlined with the stain of purple outlining the bags under his eyes. The top of his hair is limp lacking its usual vibrancy, the brown hair sticking through makes the remaining green look like a swamp. He stares at me gripping my hand in his.

"Were you crying?" I whisper out.

Duncan snorts out, "What? I never cry, that's crazy."

Duncan takes his arm wiping the remaining tears from the sides of his face. I watch his tears slide across his face, I can't help but smile at his contempt for emotion.

"How long have I been in here?" I ask shifting in the bed.

Duncan answers, "Just a few days I-we were all worried really worried about you."

"We?"

Duncan points to a cart sitting in the corner of the room, it sits adorned with bears, flowers, and get well cards.

"You're a real popular patient."

My mouth breaks out in a small grin at the affection, and then back to Duncan. He stares at me with wide open eyes searching for something. "Are you ok?" I ask.

Duncan eyes pop in surprise at my question he returns, "Uh-uh yeah… I was just wondering; what was the last thing you remember about the attack on the school?"

"Well…. all the elementals were at the beach and everyone was yelling. Then that red smoke bomb was all over the campus and we went to go find the kids."

I jump up in my bed "Duncan are all the kids ok?"

"Yeah we found them all except-"

"Except what?"

"Except after hearing about the accident some of the parents are starting to pull their kids out of the school. About fifteen kids have checked out already."

My shoulder relaxes sinking into the bed after hearing the news. We both pause at the memory of the attack staring at each other attentively.

Duncan pipes up, "So there's nothing else you remember about that night?"

"It's all a fog really. No other than being attacked I remember us going to Mclean's office with the Professor. Should I?"

My forehead pulses with pain as I attempt to recall the rest of the events from the night. I clench my eyes shut to remember, nothing but that red fog comes to mind.

Duncan rubs his hands behind his neck avoiding eye contact with me. "Nothing major we just got into a little argument while we were at the beach."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Really, was it bad?"

Duncan shakes his head quickly, "Nah nothing major."

"That's good," I yawn out.

I reach out to caress what's remaining of Duncan's mohawk, the dark green hairs mix into the oaky brown of his roots. "Nice hair," I muse.

He shakes out the mess I made of his hair retorting, "Oh hardy har har, they don't exactly sell hair gel and dye at the hospital gift shop Princess."

"Have you even left the hospital since I got here?"

Duncan doesn't respond. I declare, "Duncan you need to go back to your dorm I'll be fine, I'm tough." By the end of my sentence I'm slurring my words and my eyelids become heavy in fatigue.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be leaving this room until you're leaving too," Duncan declares with a smirk.

"You need to shower and change your clothes," I argue.

Duncan rolls his eyes, "And why should I?"

"Proper hygiene is a really unattractive feature, and plus my master persuasive skills have already convinced you to," I yawn out.

"I don't think so," Duncan chuckles.

"You should listen to the girl Duncan it would do you some good you smell like my old PE locker in high school. Plus I need some quality time with Courtney would you mind?" Dr. Hart appears in the doorway glancing over a clipboard of charts.

Duncan nods without protest sauntering out of the room, right before giving me a wink. Dr. Hart's wide smile falls into a dead expression he asks, "How are you today Courtney?"

"About as good as someone who got attacked by their former math teacher and passed out for nearly 3 days," I grumble.

"That seems like something to put anyone in a bad mood," Dr. Hart reasons.

"What's the diagnosis Dr. Hart how sick did the attack make me?"

"Actually it seems to be the opposite," Dr. Hart explains.

"How is that possible? Whatever the professor did was able to knock me out for three days," I interrupt.

Dr. Hart leans back against the wall in dismay massaging his temples. He says in a defeated tone, "I wish I knew. In all the years I've done medicine there has never been a problem that I have been unable heal. When you were delivered to the hospital wing whatever the Professor injected inside of you your body was doing its best to reject it at first. We had you on around the clock watch with healers waiting for your next seizure. In these seizures your body summoned unbelievable fire power."

He points to the wall above the bed and ceiling, the regular cream walls are browned from a deep burn. Then he guides my eyes to the belted restraints on each side of the bed.

"After the initial 24 hours of your body rejecting the serum you went into a completely unresponsive state to any of the hospital's healers. None of the psychics at the school or even Duncan with your mental connection could locate where you were mentally. Fortunately you didn't let out anymore fire and your vitals were completely normal."

"Well if I'm looking so amazing and my powers are completely normal then what's the problem?" I ask.

The Doctor takes a deep breath sighing, "The question that remains is why would an assailant attack you with something that enhances your powers and make you nearly invulnerable to mental power attacks?"

I press my hands to my head to relax my pulsating forehead. I ask, "So what do you think is going on?"

The Doctor pauses again digging his eyes into mine. "I think that there maybe something bigger happening than a terrorist attack on the school and some injured students."

"I have been at this school before Mclean was wearing diapers, I knew Professor Sevilla when she first arrived here. I cannot believe that she would have it inside her to do this, the doctor says in dismay."

"Sorry Dr. Hart I find that hard to believe because I have the hole in my neck to prove it, and there's no way you're old enough to have been at the school this long," I argue.

He has to be kidding me the doctor's dark walnut skin devoid of wrinkles couldn't be over the age of thirty. A short laugh almost makes a smile appear on the Doctor's face.

"You can shoot fire out of your mouth and hands and me being old is what you're having trouble with? Things are not always what they seem, keep your eyes open Courtney, I fear that there are some evil workings afoot at this school. If I were you I would suggest finding out what," he commands with the slightest force in his voice.

The doctor reaches into his pocket grabbing a metal syringe the metal carrier still stained with the lightest tinge of pink.

"Whatever was in this heightened your mental abilities I think it would do you good to investigate."

"How do I do that?"

"Ask the source," the doctor whispers.

I sit in suspended silence evaluating Dr. Hart. A knock on the door erupts through the room following by the swinging of the door. Duncan pops his head through the door chiming, "I'm officially showered, can I come back in?"

Duncan now has a warm glow about him instead of a somber stain of tears and musk. Dressed in his usual attire of a black tee shirt and jeans, his hair is slicked back instead of propped up in a mohawk.

Dr. Hart's dreary scowl is returned to a light opening grin. On cue he chimes, "Of course Duncan. Come in."

Dr. Hart stands up walking towards the doorway he calls to me, "Courtney after your meeting with Mclean please return to the hospital we're keeping you overnight for analysis. But in the meantime feel free to go about and explore the campus."

Duncan replaces the Doctor in his seat and asks, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I dismiss.

"So what's up with this meeting with Mclean?" I ask eager to change the subject.

Duncan gaffs, "Probably nothing but Mclean summoned a meeting tonight with all the Chosen elementals some announcement. Pretty routine no special birthmark no invite."

"Duncan what happened to the professor after I blacked out?"

The flimsy paper sheets clench in Duncan's hands at the mention of her name. He explains, "She's being transported tomorrow morning into custody of the state."

"I need to talk to her," I say hopping out of the bed.

Duncan sneers, "What are you going to do barge into Mclean's office and demand to see the prisoner?"

"When did you become so keen on following the rules?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

Duncan shrugs his shoulders, "Never, but I've never been keen on getting caught or doing something that stupid. She was there in one of those hoods during a Verwoya attack, I thought-we thought you were going to die! There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her."

"Duncan I need to talk to her about that night _before_ she leaves it may be my only chance."

"And what if I were to stop you."

"You wouldn't because you're going to help me," I declare.

"Why would I do that?" Duncan retorts crossing his arms.

"Because you have to be curious, why a teacher with a long line of Special history and a teacher at this school would do this? I've got to talk to her myself."

Duncan looks upon me with dismay from his chair mulling over what I have said. Frustrated I say, "If you won't help me I'll do it myself."

Disappointed I walk to the door to leave Duncan jumps up grabbing my wrist. He mounts his hands over my shoulders staring deep into my eyes he asks sternly, "Do you really need to do this?"

I nod my head. Duncan sighs, "I'll collect some information today on where she's being held and we can try to find her after the meeting with Mclean stay in bed until we need to leave for the meeting and rest. I'll come and pick you up."

"Thanks."

Duncan studies my face waiting for something I can't tell if he's trying to read my mind or examining my face. I don't protest just let his eyes roam.

"You can let go now," I suggest.

The longer he stared the harder he grips my shoulders, his eyebrow flies up in surprise. Duncan laughs, "Sorry about that it's just been kind of quiet without your voice in my head I'm getting used to it again."

"Just go back to bed and I promise I'll have something figured out by tonight."

Duncan leads me back to bed tucking me in and handing me the TV remote.

"Don't forget," I yell as Duncan walks into the hallway.

He doesn't smile or even smirk his eyes sit pale yearning for something to happen.

I lie in bed admiring at the burn marks on the room and how the scorch marks made everything seem less clean and perfect. The room isn't quiet enough all the tubes and lights keep whirring and buzzing making my head feel worse. I close my eyes to escape the noise, and make the time pass any faster. The first image to pop into my head is the red gas and how suffocating it was and how it kept getting bigger and impossible to see.

I want to go to sleep but I can't help the feeling I would see something bad that may happen. My eyes revert back to the ceiling content to count the porous holes in the ceiling and losing count again. My mind whirs like a broken engine occupying the time.

A knock at the door interrupts my idleness Duncan crashes through the door without a response he announces, "I have a plan."

His words catch my attention making me sit up in anticipation. He throws a plastic bag at me filled with clothes inside "First change," he commands.

I climb out of bed with the bag and go to the bathroom, the first ensemble I find inside is a black cat suit. _**He has got to be kidding me. **_The rest is a pair of jeans and a sweater from my room and some slip on shoes. I put on the outfit mentally protesting the tightness of the cat suit.

"Can I know what the cat suit is for?" I ask once back in the room.

"Of course I'm going to explain on the way," Duncan says pulling me out of the room.

Duncan whispers in the whirring of the elevator, "She's being held in the prison below the library in the old detention room. We only have a ten minute window between guard shifts when they get their coffee. We get in we get out, I already have the materials up on the roof when we get there obtain all the information you can."

"The school has a prison?" I ask in surprise.

Duncan nods steadily, "The school is a lot nicer than it use to be. The institute was once a base for the government during a war against the Verwoya. Now it's just used for storage and the occasional incident but I hear people use to do it in there all the time.

"But why do I need the cat suit?" I demand trying to keep up with Duncan's fast stride.

"Because we can't just walk through the door and say we're here for the prisoner. You have to descend from the roof from the air conditioning unit, it gets smaller towards the end and I don't want you to get stuck."

I nod my head in response standing outside of Chris's office we enter to find that we are the last ones to arrive. A grinning Chris Mclean stands in the corner of his office perched against the wall holding his alcohol in a crystal glass.

He announces, "So nice for you two to join us tonight come in come in."

He waves us in with a constrained smile plastered to his composure is much better than the last time we had met, he's much more of a happy drunk today, no sweat marks and slurred words. I sit on the left couch between Bridgette and Gwen and Duncan sits on the right with Geoff and Trent. Mclean pops into a seat in front of the mantle with all of us facing him.

"First and foremost I would like to welcome Courtney back to the land of the living we are glad to have you back."

I smile trying not to meet his gaze and notice how depraved his eyes look when he smiles at me. He curls up his smile turning back to the group.

"Secondly I would like to congratulate all of you on your professionalism and leadership skills in regard to the attack on the school that involved a teacher of ours. I would like to let you know that the authorities will be handling matter to ensure nothing like this will happen again."

Heather blurts out, "So are we finally going to get a proper screening method for the teachers? Are we going to have grief counseling for the younger students? Will we have trained security to patrol the school at night?"

"No," Maclean sings out as light as possible.

"How are we supposed to prevent this from happening again?" Gwen asks.

"I'm getting there stop interrupting!" Mclean stands up unfolding a rolled up paper beside him. In crass colors the words decorating a drawn design of the school is "The Mclean Games"

Chris scans the room for approval.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bridgette breathes out

"Not that I don't love games dude really. But how is this going to protect students?" Geoff asks.

Mclean rolls up the paper again explaining, "I'm glad you asked Geoff. This is going to protect the students by protecting the image of the school as a safe environment with fun challenges and prizes. And when the school sponsors see that everything is alright they'll keep sending money and parents will keep sending students here! Everyone wins."

"How do we win?" I ask.

"By getting to be the first competitors in the games!" Chris announces.

"I feel like I'm missing the punchline here," Sierra drawls out.

Mclean sits down on his chair with a serious expression he says in a calm voice, "I get it. You guys are scared of what could have happened if you guys weren't there that night. But what I have concocted is a fool-proof solution to all our worries."

I would almost believe him if his smile weren't so cynical. His eyes jet from both couches waiting to meet our approval. I look to the clock there's only ten minutes until the shift change and my only opportunity to see the Professor.

My hands slam together in a thunder of applause I say, "I think it's an amazing idea Chris."

Chris's eyes light up in surprise as he exclaims, "You really think so?"

"_Yeah…_" I squeak out.

My voice sounds uneven and totally unbelieveable, but Chris looks more pleased than ever. Duncan looks at me with a confused expression, I point my eyes to the clock that reads 7 minutes until the shift change. Duncan's smile curls up into a smirk joining my applause. "I think it's a great idea don't you boys?"

"No this is an awful idea," Trent complains

Chris points at Trent arguing, "Since you're only here because Cody is still in the hospital your opinion doesn't matter.

Duncan clasps his arms around the necks of Alejandro and Geoff encouraging them to join in the round of applause. Soon everyone is clapping unsure of why looking at Duncan and I for explanation. Chris beams in all the admiration plastering on his best TV smile. "Thank you I knew that this would win you over! Take that Chef!"

"Can we go now? I have to go back to the hospital for overnight examination." I ask.

"Of course!" Mclean says waving me off.

With my permission granted I skip out of the room on beat. Duncan interjects, "I better walk her back the Doc said eyes on her at all times."

"If you must."

Duncan doesn't wait for a reply, he just flies out of the sofa running out of the door behind me. We both land in the elevator letting it descend down to the ground floor Duncan asks, "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't but if Chris love himself as much as I think I do he would be the first to accept an applause."

Dashing towards the library we pound through the grass towards the back of the building. An ancient fire escape holds on to dear life at the side of the brick wall. I jump on to the first rung of the ladder towards the roof the rusty exterior prickles my palms with each grip.

My feet land on the cement roof of the building first, next to me is an old air conditioning unit and a drawstring bag. Duncan arrives on the rooftop commanding, "We have less than two minutes get ready,"

I slip off my sweater and pants down to the black cat suit. Duncan grabs me attaching a belt with hooks onto my waist. He breathes deeply rushing to attach the ropes, the hot air from his mouth blows stray hair from my face. Next he ties a miner's light strapped to my head. He tosses gently onto my back the drawstring bag.

"What's this for?" I ask tugging on the bag.

"Some bribery in case your master persuasion skill are not enough to make her spill the beans. If prison food is as bad as I remember nothing's more persuasive than some food that's edible," Duncan explains.

"Last thing."

Duncan attaches a blue tooth ear piece to my face."If you think for a second that something might go wrong you get out of there. You have about minute to crawl in these ducts under the basement to the cells. Once you're in there you have ten minutes when I say "Get out" do it.

"Got it," I reply breathlessly. My heart is starting to race in fear pounding in my chest.

The ducts sit with the vent already unlatched for an easy entrance. My hands grip on to the cold metal vent and wait for Duncan's cue. He stares into me persuading, "It's not too late to back out of this."

"Backing out isn't an option.," I reply shaking my head. I slide in arms first zipping down the tube, a blur dust and metal zips by me inside the old machine. My speed slows bringing me to a halt inside the vent. At the end a small light shines inside the vent, outside of the sphere of my flashlight. I click off the light following the cone of light shining inside the vent. Pushing my arm one in front of the other army crawl style the vent boxes me farther in limiting movement. Inching towards the exit I unestle my arm from the vent to the metal cage blocking my entryway. Through the bars to the prison there's robust gentlemen in a guard outfit snoring on a stool next to one of the cages a round outline of the professor sits leaned against the wall.

I wiggle my arm to bring it farther forward, the metal echoes a loud bump in the room. The guard startles in his seat awaking from his sleep. He looks around the room eyes wide and attentive disoriented he shouts, "Who's there?"

Sevilla shifts in her cell catching a glimpse of me from the vent. Her eyes close in on me she chokes, "Relax it was just me, I hit the bucket."

The guard relaxes staring into his watch he announces with glee, "Quitting time!"

He hobbles off the stool clumsily exciting he says, "Hey don't you go nowhere."

His joke sends him into laughing hysterics as he slams the door behind him

The bluetooth in my ear feeds out static, Duncan's voice rips through, "Are you inside yet?"

"Yeah but how do I get out of the vent?" I ask.

"The entire thing is really old just shove it hard and it will pop out," Duncan explains.

I do as instructed pushing my hands to the rusty metal gate. After a few seconds of prying the gate pops open falling to the ground with a clank. I shimmy through the tubing to the dirty floor, the room is dim with few light bulbs swinging on the ceiling and other rusty cages. The professor leans against a wall, dismally not moving at my presence. Her medallion skin is sullied with dark purple bruises, accompanied by dark rings encircling her eyes, and a soiled gray jumpsuit.

"How are you Professor?" I whisper.

"Fine but I doubt you came here for pleasantries," she breathes out.

"I brought you something," reaching into my bag I grab a bottle of water and bagged sandwich. I push the food through the bars of the cells, the professor snatches them guzzling the water down mercilessly and cramming the sandwich down into her mouth.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Who in the world pities a prisoner nonetheless someone who attacked them" she asks.

"Someone who's skeptical about what happened that night," I answer

"How are you going to take the information from me do it with mental torture? Fire?" she asks shaking.

"No, I'm merely going to ask and you're going to answer and convince me that you don't belong here." Her golden face swings up at me in surprise.

"Why me? Why was I the only person attacked that night in the fog?" I demand in a tight voice.

"I don't know"

"Well that's not good enough." I object.

She winces, "It's like the most fragmented dream I've ever had. Like a puppet having its strings planted a picture in my head like a mission and it was the only thing I could comprehend. Then it was just me laying down in that fog. Everytime I try to remember I just get static and ripped up faded pictures of that fog. It hurts everytime I think about it. The last clear thing I remember is being in my room grading papers."

Duncan's voice buzzes in my ear "You only have a few minutes left wrap this up."

"If it wasn't you attacking me then who was it?" I question.

The professor shakes her head holding back tears," Someone with incredible telepathic ability and wants you."

"You're a telepath who stabbed me in the neck," I spit.

The professor digs her fingers through her hair angrily, "I'm a telekinetic, I can use my abilities to move objects around me but nothing to that dimension. It's sick and wrong to be inside someone's body like that. I could never."

"Is whoever controlling you coming after anyone else?" I interrogate.

"If they were willing to attack the leader of the future council I'm sure they're coming after the rest of your friends. They want power and they want it bad and they know with your friends under control they could have it. This was just a message... something bigger is coming and its going to be bad."

The weak lighting shines cascading over the Professor's face. Her trembling sullen face and red eyes arouse the slightest twinge of sympathy.

"_**Courtney you have two minutes left you need to go," Duncan blares inside the ear piece.**_

"_Not yet_," I whisper back to Duncan.

'_**Courtney!"**_

"I believe you," I answer ignoring Duncan's requests. "But if your powers are telekinetic why don't you just open the bars and leave? Why would you stay in this musty old prison." I ask.

" _**Dammit Courtney just listen to me for once. We don't have time for this you need to go!"**_

I groan at Duncan's insufferable grumbling. I press the glowing blue off button on the bluetooth to listen to the Professor. The rope attached to my waist tugs at me stubbornly from the jail cell.

"These prisons are power draining I have no control over anything as long as I'm in this room. Even if I got out where could I go? I am a fugitive of the state and I have no place in the human world. My life is over."

Clenching on to the rusted iron bars I whisper, "I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to make sure they came to justice. I won't forget about you."

The door handle in the room violently shakes piercing a small golden sliver of light inside the room. My eyes widen in alarm, I jump back to the vent sliding my feet inside.

Breathing hard I latch the gate on to the vent letting heat from my hands melt the gate on to the vent. The silhouette of the guard slides through the holes of the gate, my heart pounds sporadically at each step he takes. Sitting silently as possible I'm yanked back by my waist, my stomach leaping up into my chest. Flying upward the blood rushes to my head as I'm forced upside down to the roof. I fall to the gravel feeling my head return to normal, a voice erupts next to me, "How could you turn off your blue tooth like that? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in if you were caught?"

My eyes flash open at the anger in Duncan's voice I argue, "Lighten up I needed to get the information and I got it. I don't get why you're so mad."

I sit up with the gravel clinging to the catsuit cockeyed staring at Duncan's pacing figure.

"You're right you wouldn't-," Duncan exclaims. He stops in his war path and stares back at my his eyes glimmering with a subtle mortification. He tightens his lips like he's afraid of the rest of the words lodged in his throat. Duncan takes a deep breath closing his eyes facing me straight this time. "You're right I need to relax ."

The fixture of fear and calm of his face surprises me, he promptly avoids my eye contact grabbing his materials from the floor. He changes the subject coughing, "So what did you find out?"

My eyebrows fly up in surprise at his behavior. Admitting I'm right and controlling his anger all in one day what's up with him? Taking a pregnant pause I reply, "That Sevilla wasn't the one who planned the attack on the school, and I don't think she was behind Cody getting hurt either."

Duncan breathes out slowly rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. He stares at me deeply and asks, "Then who is?"

"Someone that wants all of the Chosens under control and is willing to do anything to get it."

**A.N**

**What's up y'all it's been a while. This chapter was written weeks ago but due to some technical difficulties such as my computer not working at all I was unable to edit and upload. So the file just sat on my computer and I didn't upload it because I figured nobody cared but I got a PM for someone asking me to upload another chapter. I don't know when the next upload will be but most likely in three weeks. Thanks for reading **

**Constructive criticism is always nice, please do me a solid Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**Are any of you watching TDRR?**

**I've only watched one episode is it worth watching?**


End file.
